TRL's Intervention
by Zorina Black
Summary: Remus Lupin receives a letter signed TRL along with 7 books. He, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, the Weasleys, the Tonkses, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Sirius all gather to read them right before the Quidditch World Cup. My Reading the Books story.
1. Chapter 1: Intro and Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm new to this website as an author, although I've been reading fanfictions here for years. This is not my first story as a writer, as I've been writing for years, but it is the first one I send on the internet. It's going to be a Reading the Book story, I know it's been done before, I rather enjoy this kind of story, but I wanted to try it myself and FINISH IT, because that's one of the things that bothers me the most as a fanfiction reader: when I like a story it usually ends up in hiatus and I never get to read the ending. So I dared a Reading the Book story!**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Dear Everyone, _

_This letter will arrive to a Mr Remus John Lupin: do not try to understand why, you'll probably get it only at the end of the story, so don't waste your time! You don't know who I am and you don't need to know that, it's not relevant to the story. Let's just say that my greatest concern is that you all sit down and read these books I'm sending you. _

_My godfather survived the War against Voldemort, who's long gone now. He wrote these in his old age and, on his death-bed, made me promise that I would find a way to send it back to you, because, as he said, he always regretted that he couldn't save all of you. He didn't ask his children because they didn't understand as much as I do, but I did lose my parents to the War. _

_As I have finally found a way to send it back to you, here I am, writing to people who are either very old or just plain dead now. The books are seven, one for each year Harry Potter spent at Hogwarts, and should arrive around the time of the Quidditch World Cup of '94, which is the farthest back I can send them. I know that you'll probably think that reading the first three books is rather useless as the events in them already happened, but my godfather insisted that you read all of them, as many things are clearer when you get the full picture. Please, don't kill each other before you've got the full picture! _

_Hoping that you will manage to put to good use the knowledge I'm offering _

_TRL _

_P.S.: Enclosed to this letter, you will find a list of people that need to be present at the reading. _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus John Lupin, werewolf and former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked up from the letter he'd just read.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley family looked back at him, puzzled.

"What do you say, then?" he asked, returning the baffled look they were all giving him, even Percy Weasley, a rather pompous young man. "Should we read these books? Dumbledore and I both checked them for curses and they are just plain books, so they're safe. I've already alerted the other people whose name is on the list. Dumbledore provided them all with Portkeys which will send them to a secure location in which we can all read these books undisturbed. Only, of course, if you agree to this, Harry. If you do, then the Portkeys will activate and we will all gather."

The first who found words to answer Lupin's question was indeed the fourteen year old boy whose life would be revealed in these books. Harry Potter was the skinny dark-haired green-eyed son of one of Remus's best friends, James Potter, who had been killed by the dark wizard Voldemort along with his wife Lily when Harry was but a toddler. "So… you're saying this TRL person sent you books about my life so that we can stop Voldemort?"

Most people in the room jumped and Mrs Weasley, a plump woman with the same red hair as the rest of her family, protested. "Harry!"

"Basically, yes." Lupin answered before the woman could say anything else.

Harry took his time to glance at his best friends, Ron Weasley, a lanky boy with flaming red hair and a long nose, and Hermione Granger, a bushy-headed brunette who sat next to Ron's younger sister Ginny, the only girl in the seven Weasley children. They both nodded at him, understanding the silent question. "Well, I don't wish for my life to be publicly known…"

"The people in the list are all people worthy of trust." Lupin assured Harry. "Dumbledore and I checked them all personally."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose I can make an effort, then."

"Personally, I think it's all rather suspicious, don't you agree?" said Mrs Weasley. "How can we be sure what these books say it's true? How can we trust this TRL person, who doesn't even say his real name?"

"Come on, Mum." said Fred Weasley with a grin. "Books about the future?"

"It's bound to be cool!" added his twin brother George.

Her husband just shrugged. "I don't see the harm in just reading these books."

"I agree with you, Father." Percy said importantly.

"Dumbledore does say they're safe." Bill interjected. He was a handsome young man with long flaming hair and a horn for an earring who worked as a Curse-breaker for Gringotts' Wizarding Bank.

"And we can see immediately if they tell the truth." Hermione said reasonably. "TRL said that the books are seven, one per Harry's school year, so that means that the first three already happened. We'll see if it's lies from the first chapter!"

Lupin looked once again at Harry to see if he really meant his agreement and, when Harry nodded firmly, he said. "Very well, then. Let's get started."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

One by one, several people appeared in the secure location Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had set for them. Some of them arrived in a group, like the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, some of them alone, like Snape, who seemed to have refused to take the Portkey with Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall, or Harry's schoolmate Neville Longbottom.

Harry, on his part, was getting a bit worried about the number of people present at the reading: he had thought it would be a smaller amount of people. He was relieved, however, when he noticed it was all the people he trusted the most, a part from a family of three, who looked a bit uncomfortable, probably wondering why they had been summoned, although when the Weasleys arrived the young woman with bubble-gum pink hair, obviously the daughter of the middle-aged couple behind her, went and greeted Charlie Weasley, who addressed to her as 'Dora'.

The last to arrive in a flash of white-blue light, much to Harry's delight, was none other than his newly-found godfather, Sirius Black, who had been wrongly convicted for the murder of thirteen Muggles and the betrayal which had led to the death of Lily and James Potter. Just a couple of months earlier, Harry, Ron and Hermione had discovered the truth and faced the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew.

However, Harry didn't have time to do more than just smile at his godfather, who smiled back, as several shouts ran across the room when he appeared with Buckbeak the Hippogriff and wands were taken out and pointed at the fugitive. Hagrid cried in surprise when he saw his beloved Hippogriff and shouted his name. The Hippogriff went to him immediately. Albus Dumbledore calmly put himself in front of Sirius and asked that they all stay calm, for he would vouch for Sirius, promising that Black wouldn't hurt anyone.

"His name is on the list." Dumbledore assured, while Sirius noticed Snape, with whom had a long time grudge, and they both stared at each other in contempt.

The people in the room all calmed down but their expression remained hard and suspicious, excluding Fred and George, who, on their part, were rather intrigued by the prisoner. Nobody seemed really convinced even if it had been Dumbledore, a man everyone would have trusted their life with, to vouch for Sirius Black.

They all flinched in worry and shock when Harry stubbornly made his way to stand next to Sirius, who ignored them all and hugged his godson, taking even him by surprise.

"Everyone, calm down." said the young woman Charlie had called Dora. She had a heart-shaped good-looking face and seemed very serious at the moment. "I'm an Auror, if anything happens, I'll handle Black."

Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "An Auror, Dumbledore!"

"Who apparently has forgotten he used to baby-sit me."

"Huh?"

Sirius stared at her in confusion but suddenly he noticed her parents behind her. Particularly her mother. "Andy?"

The woman had light-brown hair and a kind, beautiful face, especially when she smiled at Sirius. "Hey, baby."

"'Baby'?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

Sirius glanced at him, noticing him for the first time. He beamed at him and Hermione. "Hey, Ron! Hermione!"

"Hey, Sirius." Hermione said politely while Ron grinned.

"You kids alright?"

"Yeah."

Sirius smiled again, satisfied with the answer, and returned his attention to the woman, while Ron avoided his mother's glare. Andy stepped forward and hugged him. "Professor Dumbledore came by and explained everything." she said, her voice muffled by Sirius's robes.

Sirius hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Dromeda." he whispered.

"I've had enough of this, Headmaster." Snape said sharply. "I thought we were here to read these books, not to watch this nonsense!"

"I would speak after I've taken a bath, Severus!" Sirius retorted, letting go of Andy.

"Sirius!" Remus protested.

"Look who's talking!"

"Severus!"

"Yeah, I'm excused, I'm on the run!"

"Sirius, stop it!"

"He started it!"

"What are you, twelve?" Andy asked, shaking her head.

"Enough!" Dumbledore interjected. "Settle down!"

"Alright, alright!" Sirius took a deep breath. He ignored Snape. "Harry, I don't think you've been introduced. This is Andromeda Tonks. That's her husband Ted."

Harry smiled at the woman, since she had smiled at him first. He shook hers and her husband's hands. "Nice to meet you." he said sincerely. "But I'll need more than this."

"My maiden name was Black." Andromeda explained.

"Oh, you're Sirius's sister?"

"Cousin." Andromeda corrected him with a kind-hearted chuckle. "This is my daughter Nymphadora."

The bubble-gum pink haired woman glared at her. "Don't call me that, Mum." she beamed at Harry while she shook his hand. "Wotcher, Harry! Call me Dora, or Tonks."

"You're an Auror, now, Dora?" Sirius asked.

"Just passed the test two months ago."

"Congratulations!"

Now that he knew everyone, Harry could settle down.

They all sat down at the large table in the kitchen, so that if they needed something to eat or drink, they could do that without stopping the reading.

Since everyone was still afraid of his godfather, Harry sat next to him, with Hermione and Ron on his right and Andromeda Tonks on Sirius's left. Snape sat between Dumbledore and McGonagall. When they were all settled, Dumbledore rose from his chair and cleared his throat.

"As you all know, we're here to read these seven books about Harry's years at Hogwarts. Since apparently they'll help us defeat Voldemort and avoid many losses that this TRL individual assures us will happen, Harry has kindly agreed to let us hear about his life. At the moment, we're in Mr Tonks's country house, which he offered for us to use during these readings. I remind you that I'm vouching for Sirius here and, if I'm not mistaken, you'll understand why by the end of the third book. Now, just to be sure, I'll read the list out loud, so that we can be sure that we're all here. Black, Sirius."

"I'm here, obviously."

"Dumbledore, Albus. I'm here. Granger, Hermione."

"Here."

"Hagrid, Rubeus."

"At your service, Professor."

"McGonagall, Minerva."

"Of course."

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Here, Professor."

Sirius turned to him. "Frank and Alice's boy?"

Neville whimpered and nodded.

Sirius beamed at him. "Haven't seen you since you were a baby! Nice to meet you."

Mrs Tonks blushed furiously and bowed her head. She was so ashamed when she thought that her sister Bellatrix had tortured the boy's parents into madness.

"Lupin, Remus."

"Here."

"Potter, Harry."

Harry raised his hand.

"Tonks, Andromeda."

"Here."

"Tonks, Nymphadora."

Tonks just raised her hand, upset that Dumbledore had used her name.

"Tonks, Ted."

"I'm here."

"Snape, Severus."

"Here."

"Weasley, Arthur."

"Here."

"Weasley, Bill."

"Here."

"Weasley, Charlie."

"I'm here."

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred raised his hand.

"Weasley, George."

George raised his hand.

"Weasley, Ginny."

Ginny raised her hand.

"Weasley, Molly."

"Here, Albus."

"Weasley, Percy."

"Here, Professor."

"Weasley, Ron."

"Here."

Dumbledore put the list aside. "Very well, then. We're all here. I would say it better if we all take turns to read. Who would like to start?"

Lupin took the books from the bag he had put them in and placed them in the middle of the round table. "I'll read, if you want." he said. "Which one's the first?"

Harry picked up the one entitled _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. "It's this one. The Philosopher's Stone incident was in my first year."

"'Incident'?"

Hermione shrugged. "Considering what happened during second year, we refer to first year with this name."

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid exchanged looks. "I'd say it's appropriate." said Dumbledore.

"Well? Can we please get on with this?" Snape insisted. "I had other plans for my holidays, you know."

Andromeda took Sirius's arm to restrain him from answering.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As everyone prepared themselves from what would be a long reading, Lupin opened the book and turned the pages until he was ready. He then cleared his throat and everyone quietened.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, **

"Oh, God, no." Harry couldn't restrain himself from saying and threw himself on the table. The others who knew about the Dursleys wrinkled their noses as if they'd smelled something awful.

**were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"You're welcome." Fred said.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What are drills?" asked Mr Weasley, curiously.

"They're machines to make holes in walls." Hermione explained.

"Fascinating!"

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Finest boy in the world." Harry commented sarcastically.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"I'd say they'd say nothing because Lily would have the sense of wearing Muggle clothes, if she were to visit her sister." Sirius said reasonably.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Like what?" asked Mrs Weasley. She always got very protective when it came to Harry.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"I see he was the same even when I wasn't with them." Harry said, finally raising his head from the table. "Not that I doubted it."

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. **

"Professor, is that you?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger."

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. **

"It sure is you, Professor." Sirius laughed but his laugh died when McGonagall glared at him.

**As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"That's all he thinks about." Harry informed the others.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"What's wrong with cloaks?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Muggles don't usually wear cloaks, Arthur." Ted Tonks explained.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

"You are a weirdo." Ginny said.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"It really is all he thinks about." said Ron.

"Told you." Harry shrugged.

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Does he like to shout?" Sirius asked Harry.

"It's one of his favourite sports. That and complaining."

Sirius eyed Andromeda. "He reminds me of my dear mother."

Harry was surprised by the distaste he could hear in his godfather's voice.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Why, that must be such a long walk." Bill said, disapprovingly.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

" — **yes, their son, Harry —"**

"Oh!" said Remus, stopping reading. His face was suddenly very grave. "It must be _that_ day!"

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"He doesn't even know your name!" Hermione snapped disapprovingly.

"You'd never met your Aunt and Uncle before you went to live with them?" Ginny asked Harry curiously.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't remember, would I? Not that I would want to remember."

"James and Lily went into hiding when Harry was born." Sirius explained, trying to ignore the glares and the frightened looks he was getting from the others. "They had almost no social life after that. It was just me, Remus and Peter…"

"How dare you name your own victim?" shouted Mrs Weasley, rising from her chair, her wand at the ready.

"Mum, stop! He didn't do it!" Ron shouted back.

"Ron, shut up! What would you know about that!?"

"Much more than you do!" Ron said boldly. It was this sudden defiance that had every member of his family actually listen to him. "Peter Pettigrew framed him! Harry, Hermione and I met him!"

"Mrs Weasley." Harry said calmly, tightening the grip he had on his godfather's hand. "Please, everything will be explained in the third book if these books tell the truth…"

"They do." Professor McGonagall said. "I was there in my cat form that day."

"Sirius Black didn't do any of the crimes he was convicted for." Dumbledore interjected. "I promise you that. As Harry said, everything will probably be explained at the end of the third book."

Everyone calmed down. "If you say so, Professor." Mr Weasley said. "We will listen to you. But I want to know what my son had to do with this, so I'll wait anxiously for the third book."

"Does anyone want some snacks?" Mrs Tonks said suddenly, raising from her chair. "I can fix something while Mr Lupin reads."

"Please, call me Remus."

"Why don't we all go to name basis?" Mr Tonks proposed. "As we'll have to spend a lot of time here together…"

"Can we go on, please?" said Snape loudly.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… **

"What about _your_ sister?" hissed Harry.

"Is his sister the one you blew up, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Brilliant!"

Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley exchanged a look and sighed, refraining themselves from reprimanding Ron.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Oh, Dedalus!" Professor McGonagall sighed in resignation.

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"God, this man is so boring!" the twins said together.

"What does that even mean?" Tonks asked. "How can you not approve of imagination?"

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

"Thank you for not improving his mood, professor!" Harry nodded at McGonagall.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr Dursley wondered. **

"Professor, you're awesome!" Ron said, grinning.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley."

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"That's not something to be proud of!" Mrs Weasley scoffed.

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," **

"Ted?" Tonks asked. "Was that you, Dad?"

"I might be Muggleborn, but it wasn't me. I've never worked on TV."

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **

"I am still sure that's Dedalus Diggle!" Professor McGonagall said stiffly.

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Lily's the one who should have pretended not to have a sister!" Snape couldn't restrain himself from shouting. He startled when he saw that everyone was looking at him in shock. Only Dumbledore, Lupin and Black seemed to know where this was coming from.

Potter looked at him with his green eyes, Lily's eyes. "Did… did you know my mother, Professor?"

Snape collected himself and crossed his arms. "We were neighbours when we were children. I was the one to tell her she was a witch." he answered shortly.

"You were friends?"

Snape couldn't talk, so he nodded.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

Lupin looked up from the book to look at Sirius. "Didn't James and Lily name Harry after Lily's dad?"

"They did." Sirius confirmed darkly. "That's your father too, you…"

"Sirius, please, don't talk to the book."

"**Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"I don't like these people." Charlie declared firmly.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

"How very wrong you are, Uncle Vernon." Harry said sarcastically.

**How very wrong he was.**

"NO!"

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"How do you do that, Professor?" asked Fred.

"I'd like very much to teach you, Mr Weasley. At least you two would listen in class!"

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"And here's Dumbledore." Bill said.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. **

"It did."

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"Probably because you were so stiff." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Terrible eleven years." Mr Weasley commented softly.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Oh, I love lemon drops!" Mr Tonks said.

"I've got some here!" Dumbledore said at once. "Would you want one?"

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"That's because he's afraid of you!" Percy protested.

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Didn't need to hear that." Tonks said as everyone laughed.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Harry felt as if he'd just been stabbed. Everyone maintained a respectful silence.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

"That's the beginning of the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived!" Fred said.

"Oh, joy!" said Harry sarcastically.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"But you told me at the end of first year!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"That was after I understood that Voldemort couldn't touch you because of your mother's sacrifice."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"They're not!" said Mrs Weasley. "We would have gladly taken Harry in!"

"Also, I wasn't in Azkaban yet!" Sirius added.

"Yes, but he still thought you were the Secret Keeper." Remus said.

"Yeah!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "How do you explain that, Black?"

"All in due time, Molly." Dumbledore said.

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. **

"What a horrible child!" said Mrs Weasley. "If it were any of you…" she glared at her children. "You wouldn't have gotten away with it!"

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"You said that!"

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

Sirius didn't like where this was going. "A letter? You couldn't explain everything in person?"

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry **

"Look at that, Minerva. You were right!" said Dumbledore.

— **every child in our world will know his name!"**

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Yeah, I wasn't better off. I was just off." Harry said gloomily.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"I brought yeh there!" Hagrid said, beaming at Harry. It was the first time he spoke.

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

McGonagall avoided the hurt look on Hagrid's face.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Hagrid smiled brightly.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"A motorcycle?" Mrs Tonks looked away from the pantry where she was recovering ingredients to make a cake.

Sirius's expression was brightened by the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on his godfather's face.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

"Who made these descriptions?" Hagrid asked, rather insulted.

"Don't feel bad, Hagrid. They were rather accurate when talking about my Aunt and Uncle. You've seen them." Harry said calmly.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. **

Harry looked at his godfather, who smiled sadly. "I most certainly did."

**I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. **

"Aww." the women in the room cooed. Harry reddened.

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. **

"Yeah, to have people stare at you."

**I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Ok, that one is useful."

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

The people in the room stayed silent as Lupin read but the tension was gradually rising. Lupin's voice was shaking, Harry couldn't remember when Sirius had last blinked, Mrs Weasley's eyes were so wild that her children immediately felt guilty even if they'd done nothing wrong. Even Mrs Tonks had stopped in front of the working table and was looking white-faced at Dumbledore.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

Sirius and Mrs Weasley rose from their chairs, ready to scream, and, although Lupin had no intention of stopping them, he hurried to read the last entry, so he could join the screaming as well.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"YOU LEFT MY GODSON ON A DOORSTEP?" Sirius shouted.

"IT WAS NOVEMBER! HE COULD'VE GOTTEN SICK! SOMEONE COULD'VE KIDNAPPED HIM!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"AND YOU TWO ALLOWED IT!?" Remus shouted at McGonagall and Hagrid, who had the sense of bowing their heads in shame.

"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Harry shouted over their voices. Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore and everyone else looked at him. "Look, this has already happened as all the things in the first three books. As for the other four books, we'll read those, but we're supposed to change what happens, so there's no need to get upset for things that already happened and things that will be changed!"

"Well said, Harry." said Mrs Tonks kindly, as she put a plate of cookies in front of him and a plate for each person in the room landed in front of its rightful owner at Mrs Tonks's command. Glasses of pumpkin juice and bottles of Butterbeer placed themselves in front of them as well. "Let's all relax and move on onto the second chapter. It's going to be a long reading, it seems."


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

Nymphadora Tonks was the person on Lupin's right, so she was the one to whom Remus passed the book so that she could get on the second chapter. She took her time to chew the cookie she had taken from her plate, because that was her favourite and her mother knew that. After she'd swallowed the last bite of the cookie, she smiled at the people waiting for her to read and picked up the book.

_CHAPTER TWO _

_The Vanishing Glass _

"Accidental magic?" Sirius asked his godson with a smile.

Harry nodded but suddenly remembered that this was the time he had set that snake on Dudley. What would Sirius say when he learned that his godson could speak Parseltongue?

_Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. _

"Hope is the last to die." Fred said.

"But it does die." George completed.

_The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets _

"Huh?"

— _but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. _

"I don't like where this is going!" Sirius hissed.

_Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. _

"Oh, joy!" Harry sighed.

"_Up! Get up! Now!" _

_Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. _

"From what we've heard about your aunt, Harry, it doesn't seem a good way to be woken up!" Hermione said.

"It's not."

"_Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. _

Hagrid and Sirius smiled at him.

_His aunt was back outside the door. _

"_Are you up yet?" she demanded. _

"_Nearly," said Harry. _

"_Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." _

_Harry groaned. _

"_What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. _

"_Nothing, nothing…" _

_Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. _

Everyone's face turned into stone at that. "Read that again, Dora." said Sirius in a low growl.

Tonks obliged.

Once again, protests, shouts and threats against the Dursleys and Dumbledore who had let Harry live with them echoed in the room until Ron's voice was heard, louder than the others.

"But when we came with the car you had a bedroom!" he cried.

"He did?" Sirius asked, his temper deflating a bit.

"Yeah, he did." Ron said bitterly. "With bars on the window." saying that Sirius was absolutely outraged would be an understatement. "Fred, George and I went to pick him up because he hadn't answered my letters all summer!"

Every eye in the room turned to Harry, who was blushing furiously. "They gave me a bedroom when my Hogwarts' letter arrived. The book will tell about it later, I'm sure. The following summer it was because they had me keeping Hedwig locked up so that I couldn't send any message to my friends!"

"At least they know that they're wrong in doing this!" said Mr Weasley.

"No." Harry said. "They just don't want 'one of my crowd' in their house."

He smiled when Sirius growled again. "But now the situation has improved a lot. They're scared that Sirius will come and do something nasty to them if I only ask him to. I only told them that he's my godfather who escaped from prison and wants to keep in touch with me. Of course, I couldn't tell them that he's innocent. That's how I was allowed to come to the Quidditch World Cup!" he concluded beaming.

"After what I've heard, I'll do it even if you don't ask me!"

"You won't, Starshine. You don't want the Ministry to have a real reason to convict you, do you?" Andromeda said. "I'm sure Dora and I can think of something and do it on your behalf!" Tonks grinned.

Sirius beamed at her.

_When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. _

"It has well not to be you!" Hermione shrieked.

_Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. _

"Thank goodness!" Mrs Weasley said lividly. "That boy certainly seems to need a bit of discipline!"

_Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, _

"James through and through!" Sirius said proudly.

"And he's arrogant like his father!" Snape sneered.

"Shut up, Snape!"

_and bright green eyes. _

"And that's Lily!"

_He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. _

"I'll punch him on the nose!" Ginny exclaimed.

_The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. _

"You liked it?" said Ron, shocked.

"Yeah. I didn't know what it meant back then."

_He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. _

"_In the car crash when your parents died," _

"THEY TOLD YOU YOUR PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" Sirius and Lupin bellowed together. "THAT'S A SCANDAL!"

"Don't yeh worry, yeh two!" Hagrid growled. "They heard me!"

"Huh?"

"Hagrid was the one who came to give me my Hogwarts' letter." Harry explained, smiling at his friend. "He didn't like the Dursleys either."

"_In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." _

_Don't ask questions __— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. _

_Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. _

"_Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. _

"That's a morning greeting?" Tonks asked the book, which obviously didn't answer.

_About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. _

"James was the same, Harry, don't feel bad." Lupin said fondly.

_Harry was frying eggs _

"They made a eleven year old cook?" Mrs Weasley shriek. "You could've burnt yourself!"

_by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel _

"Really?"

— _Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. _

"Considering the description, it seems to me that Harry has got it right." said Ron seriously.

"Although, Ron, it might hurt the pigs' feelings." Fred retorted just as seriously.

_Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. _

"_Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." _

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks said together.

"_Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." _

"_All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. _

"This boy really needs some discipline!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

_Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another __two __presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? __Two __more presents. Is that all right" _

_Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…" _

"He can't count?" asked Lupin politely surprised.

"_Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. _

"_Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." _

_Uncle Vernon chuckled. _

"_Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. _

"WHAT! THAT'S NO WAY TO HANDLE THIS SITUATION!"

It seemed like Mrs Weasley was taking Dudley's bad behaviour as a personal offence.

_At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. _

"_Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." _

"Arabella Figg?" Lupin asked.

Harry looked at him, surprised. "You know her?"

"I asked Arabella to keep an eye on Harry, as she lives in the neighbourhood." Dumbledore explained.

"Doesn't look like she's been doing a good job to me." Sirius muttered darkly. Every line in this book made things worse.

"Mrs Figg's a witch?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.

"A Squib." Dumbledore answered shortly before Tonks started reading again.

_She jerked her head in Harry's direction. _

_Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. _

"I hear you, Harry." Sirius said with a sigh. "She's a nice lady, but that one time she looked after me when I broke my leg… I wanted to die."

"Oh, come on, Starshine, it was only a few hours, while Professor Dumbledore sent a Healer!"

"Please, call me Albus, Andromeda. I'm no more your Transfiguration teacher."

Andromeda smiled at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't particularly like cats!" Sirius protested.

"But you got along with Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He's a nice cat!"

"MOVING ON!" Mrs Weasley called in frustration.

"_Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. _

"No one would blame you if you did." Ted Tonks said seriously, making everyone snigger.

_Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty again. _

"_We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. _

"_Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." _

"The feeling's mutual." Harry said gloomily to the book. It had been a year, but he still got angry when reminded of Aunt Marge insulting his parents.

"Who's Marge?" Sirius asked.

"She's Uncle Vernon's sister." Harry explained.

"Is she the one you blew up?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed with his widest grin.

"She called my mother a bitch."

"WHAT?"

Even Snape boiled with rage this time and, although he managed not to let it out, his face was stony.

_The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. _

"You're the slugs, you vile…"

"Ginny Weasley, language!"

"_What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" _

"_On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. _

"_You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). _

_Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. _

"_And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. _

"_I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. _

"_I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…" _

"He's not a dog!" shrieked Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, dear, don't talk to the book."

"_That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…" _

_Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. _

"This one is rather clever for such an idiotic boy." Bill commented.

"_Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. _

"_I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" _

"You're spoiling my appetite." Charlie said.

_He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. _

_Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. _

"Nice." Ginny and Hermione agreed sarcastically.

_He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. _

"Of course he did." Sirius rolled his eyes.

_Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. _

"_I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." _

"It's not like he can control accidental magic!" Mrs Tonks protested.

"_I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" _

_But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. _

"Don't worry, Harry, my mother never believed me either." Sirius patted Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you gave her hell." Mrs Tonks said, placing another plate of biscuits in front of him. "Not that I blame you, baby cousin, they deserved that and worse… but you can't blame Aunt Walburga if she didn't believe you."

"That's not why I blame her and you know that, Dromeda!"

"Let's not go down that route, please…" Mr Tonks pleaded weakly.

"Your mother's name is Walburga?" Ron asked curiously. "What kind of name is that?"

"You can ask my grandfather Pollux!"

"He died in 1990, Sirius."

"Thank God!"

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. "Ok, I smell dysfunctional family, here."

_The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. _

_Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." _

"I'll do that to you and we'll see how you like it."

_Dudley had laughed himself silly _

"I thought he was already silly, even without the laughing part." Ron said. Harry laughed.

_at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. _

Snape understood that completely. He had no idea that Potter had such a hard home life. It reminded painfully of his own childhood. He already disliked Petunia greatly, but it saddened him to hear that Lily's son had to endure this at the hands of her sister. As if he didn't feel guilty enough already, Severus had to admit that it was his fault that Petunia felt that way towards magic and that she had turned against her sister.

_Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. _

"Typical in a pureblood wizard." Mrs Tonks commented.

Harry glanced at her. "You must be mistaken, Mrs Tonks, I'm half-blood. Mum was Muggleborn, like Hermione." he turned to Sirius and Lupin. "Wasn't she?"

"Yes, Harry, but James, your father, was a pureblood, like the Weasleys…" Andromeda gestured towards Mr Weasley who smiled at Harry. "…the Longbottoms…" she gestured towards Neville. "…the Prewetts…" she gestured towards Mrs Weasley. "…the Blacks…"

"You're a pureblood?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Sadly, yes." Sirius said sincerely, but then beamed at him. "But I was disowned for running away from home at sixteen because I couldn't bear their pureblood mania anymore. Andromeda, here, was disowned because she married Ted, who is Muggleborn."

"The point I was trying to make, Harry, is that you're bound to have some pureblood features, like the hair growing when you worry."

Tonks smiled at Harry. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. It's very rare, I was born one." she explained. "It means I can change my appearance at will." she screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned violet. She did it again and her hair turned back to bubble-gum pink. "See?"

"That's so cool!" the twins said in awe.

_He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he __couldn't __explain how it had grown back so quickly. _

"They punished you for accidental magic?"

"They wanted ter wash it out of him!" Hagrid explained in a deeply disapproving tone. "That's why they made him miserable."

_Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. _

"Do they punish Dudley?" Remus asked Harry.

"Of course not, Remus, what a silly question! That boy's perfect!" Sirius growled. "THE BEST SON IN THE WORLD!"

A moment of silence followed as it was clear to everyone in the room that Sirius was not talking about Harry and Dudley. They all glanced at Mrs Tonks, who was still standing behind Sirius, a hand on his shoulder. She seemed to know exactly of whom Sirius was talking about.

"Go on, Dora, dear."

_On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. _

"Wow, Harry, you have to work on your lying skills." Fred said.

"On the other hand, Potter, it might be of interest for you to know that that was one of the first things your mother could do." Snape jolted in irritation at Harry's shocked expression. He rolled his eyes. "I told you. We were neighbours."

_But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. _

_While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. _

"His repertoire sure is vast." commented Professor McGonagall, causing the whole room to laugh.

_This morning, it was motorcycles. _

"There's nothing wrong with motorcycles!" Sirius protested.

"… _roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. _

"_I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." _

"Ouch." Neville said, speaking for the first time. He had been so shocked when he had learnt of Harry's home life, that he hadn't found words. Also, Black and Snape both terrified him to no end.

_Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" _

"That reaction seems way too much exaggerated to me." Percy said pompously.

_Dudley and Piers sniggered. _

"_I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." _

_But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. _

"Well, that's surprisingly reasonable on their part. I can't blame them on that…" Mrs Weasley said, then blushed when she saw that everyone was looking at her. "Not because of you, Harry dear. I was thinking of Fred and George. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm anyone!"

_It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. _

"It's no wonder your so skinny, Harry, dear! They don't feed you enough, those Muggles! I was sure of that!"

_It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought,_

"Oh, you like lemon drops, Harry?" Dumbledore said at once. "Would you care for one now?" taking one from his pocket and offering it to Harry.

"Er – no, thank you, sir."

Dumbledore shrugged smiling and opened it to eat it himself.

_licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. _

Everyone laughed at that.

_Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him. _

"Harry, you _have_ to introduce us to your cousin and his ratty friend!" Fred and George said together.

_They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. _

"For Merlin's sake! These Muggles have no parenting skills whatsoever!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "Although, Harry, I'm happy you could have the cake."

_Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. _

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes at the book. "Oh, please! What now?"

_After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. _

_Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. _

"_Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. _

"_Do it again," Dudley ordered. _

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to protest once again the Dursleys' bad parenting skills, but Mr Weasley held a hand to shut her up. "Molly, dear, if you comment every time these Muggles do something awful, we'll never finish this chapter, let alone the book!"

_Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. _

"_This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. _

"Oh, _please_!" Ginny said excitedly. "Can one of these snakes just wrap itself around this kid and smother him to death!"

"_Ginny_!" Mrs Weasley protested.

_Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. _

"I suppose you're right, Harry." Lupin said politely.

_The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. _

_It winked. _

"Huh?"

Everyone stopped looking disapproving and stared at each other. Dumbledore leaned on the table and his eyes twinkled.

"Can snakes blink?" Ginny asked Percy, who shrugged.

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to understand what was going on.

_Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. _

"Of course." Ron said, grinning.

_The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: _

"_I get that all the time." _

"_I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." _

_The snake nodded vigorously. _

"_Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. _

_The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. _

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil. _

"_Was it nice there?" _

_The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?" _

Silence fell into the room as suddenly everyone looked at Harry, astonished. "A Parselmouth?" Sirius was able to whisper after a while. "You're a Parselmouth?"

"Yes." said Harry quietly, avoiding everyone's eyes so not to see the shock, the fear and the disappointment.

The room kept quiet until Sirius's voice broke the silence. "Harry?" finally Harry looked up to find that Sirius was looking at him with an expression very similar to that of a dog when trying to understand something. "You do know that this doesn't change anything, don't you?"

"Yeah, but… I know it's dark wizards who usually speak to snakes… I mean, Voldemort…"

"Harry, I am a pureblood, related to all the worst filth in Britain, even the Malfoys, whom I am to understand you absolutely don't like." Sirius said. "Does that change anything for you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop worrying. I couldn't care less that you're a Parselmouth."

Tonks was about to resume reading when Ron spoke to Sirius, horror-struck. "You're related to the Malfoys?"

"Sadly, yes." Sirius said, bowing his head in pain.

"I thought you were cool."

"Hey! I _am_ cool!" Sirius protested, flattered that Harry's best friend thought highly of him. "I ran away when I was sixteen!"

"Lucius Malfoy's wife, Narcissa… she's my younger sister. But we haven't seen each other ever since I was disowned." Mrs Tonks said, looking utterly ashamed, as if she had a contagious disease.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville glanced at each other in horror. "You're Malfoy's aunt? And cousin?"

Both Mrs Tonks and her daughter looked utterly offended. "It's not like we're happy either! Thankfully, the disgust is mutual, so Dora never had to be in the same room with that kid!"

"If it makes you feel better, he's rather like Dudley." Harry said and Neville, Ron and Hermione both nodded vigorously.

_As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" _

_Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. _

"_Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. _

_Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. _

_As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, __"Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." _

Everyone laughed out loud. "They deserved what they got!" Ron exclaimed.

_The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. _

"_But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" _

_The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" _

"Uh-oh."

_Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. _

"I'm going to kill those Muggles!" Sirius bellowed.

"You know, with this sort of Muggles I can't really blame You-Know-Who…" Ted Tonks said and laughed when they all looked at him in shock. "Although, sure, anyone is better than that!"

_Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. _

_He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. _

"Oh, Harry, you remember that?" Remus asked sadly.

_This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. _

"You didn't even know what they looked like?" Hermione asked, completely outraged.

"Not until I saw them in the mirror." Harry said quietly.

"Mirror?" Sirius asked.

"The Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said, preventing Harry from another awkward explanation. "We'll be reading about it later."

_When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; _

"I hoped that too." Sirius said darkly.

_the Dursleys were his only family. _

"Now, that's not true."

_Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. _

"Of course, they Disapparate." Snape said as if Harry was stupid.

"Yeah, Professor, I didn't know back then, alright?"

"Harry…" Remus and Dumbledore pleaded, while Sirius refused to take any part in the argument. As far as he was concerned, Snape was always wrong, despite the fact that in this case Harry was right.

_At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang._

Snape's disapproval of Harry was eased at this. Once again he was reminded of his own childhood. By the look on Black and Lupin's faces, they had made the same comparison. He couldn't help but feeling smug as the two of them glanced at him guiltily.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters from No one

Despite the fact that the mood was generally awful, Harry, on his part, watched with a contented smile as the people in the room either mumbled gloomily to themselves like Sirius, planned terrifying revenges like the twins, who apparently had hired Hermione to help them with the Muggle-related parts of their plans, or threw themselves in a feverishly cooking mode like Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks. Reading about his childhood had embarrassed him at first, but seeing how the others were outraged on his behalf made him think that such a horrible childhood had been worth it if now he could count on these people to be on his side.

When everyone was done throwing threats at the unaware Dursleys, Tonks passed the book to her father, while everyone else set out to listen except Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks who had decided to keep preparing lunch while listening.

Ted Tonks cleared his throat and glanced around to see if everyone was ready. When he was sure that everyone was paying attention, he looked down at the page he was about to read.

_CHAPTER THREE _

_Letters From No One _

_The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. _

"I reiterate, I've never seen such a horrible child!" Mrs Weasley said to Mrs Tonks as she scoffed in disapproval.

"There's my nephew, Draco." Mrs Tonks noted.

"Oh, yes. But I've never actually met him."

_Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. _

"Seems fair." Lupin commented politely, causing most of the others, including Sirius and the twins, rib-breaking fits of laughter.

_The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting. _

The laughter stopped immediately.

_This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. _

"_They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" _

"_No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. _

Once again, the room was filled with laughter at this.

_One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. _

_That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. _

"Oh, _Please_…" Ginny moaned.

_Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. _

"What kind of school is that?" Bill asked his brother Charlie, who was sitting next of him and looked just as perplexed.

_As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. _

"I believe that, with such a boring life…" Tonks said.

_Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, _

"Ickle Dudleykins?"

_he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. _

"And we all agree with you, Harry!" Sirius sighed. He glanced at the others. "I suppose?"

The others looked away awkwardly. They really didn't know what to think about this whole ordeal.

_There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. _

"_What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. _

"_Your new school uniform," she said. _

"Huh?"

_Harry looked in the bowl again. _

"_Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." _

"_Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." _

_Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. _

"Sorry, mate, but yeah, you would've probably looked exactly like that." Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder.

_Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. _

"That boy!" protested Professor McGonagall.

_They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. _

"_Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. _

"Oh, so they make him do something sometimes!" Hermione said.

"Wait." Ron said.

"_Make Harry get it." _

"_Get the mail, Harry." _

"_Make Dudley get it." _

"_Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." _

"OI!" Sirius shouted.

"Told you, Hermione." Ron said.

_Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — __a letter for Harry__. _

_Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: _

_Mr H. Potter _

_The Cupboard under the Stairs _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey _

_The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. _

_Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter __H__. _

"YAY!" Tonks cheered.

"_Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. _

"That was a joke?" Fred and George asked each other, downright baffled. They turned to their brother Percy, who was the most boring of the family. "Percy, was that a joke?"

"Don't compare me with that Muggle!"

_Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. _

"NO! Harry, hide it!"

"Ginny, stop shouting at the book!"

_He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. _

_Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. _

"_Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…" _

"_Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" _

"Why? Why doesn't he mind his own business!" Ron cried with a painful moan.

_Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. _

"_That's __mine__!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back. _

"_Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge. _

"Of course, he wasn't expecting that after all the accidental magic I did."

"_P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. _

_Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. _

"_Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!" _

_They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. _

"THAT CHILD!" bellowed Mrs Weasley.

"_I want to read that letter," he said loudly. _

"_I __want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's __mine__." _

"_Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. _

_Harry didn't move. _

"_I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted. _

"_Let __me __see it!" demanded Dudley. _

"_OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. _

"I'm going to kill them all!" Sirius yelled.

"_Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" _

"_Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. _

"Yeah, yer're not that important, Dursley." Hagrid growled.

"Well, we did have Arabella keep an eye on Harry." Dumbledore said politely.

"_But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —" _

_Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. _

"_No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…" _

"_But —" _

"_I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" _

_That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. _

"He was nice to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked surprised. "Almost!"

"_Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" _

"_No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." _

"_It was __not __a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." _

"Yeah, Dumbledore, about that! How come no one did anything when you found out he slept in a cupboard?" Sirius asked.

"We've got a quill dealing with the addresses of the students." said Professor McGonagall. "I'll be supervising it personally from now on, to prevent this kind of things from happening again."

"_SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. _

"_Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom." _

"Wait a minute!" Sirius thundered. "Second bedroom? What does that mean?"

"_Why?" said Harry. _

"_Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." _

_The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. _

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY HAD ANOTHER BEDROOM AND STILL HAD YOU SLEEP IN THE CUPBOARD?" Sirius shouted at the top of his voice.

"Sirius, please, calm down or we'll never finish these books." Remus said. "I promise we'll do something about these Muggles."

_It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. _

_From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't __want __him in there… I __need __that room… make him get out…" _

Sirius and Mrs Weasley were literally livid with rage.

_Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. _

_Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. _

_When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'" _

_With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. _

"_Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go." _

_Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan. _

_The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. _

_He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door — _

"_AAAAARRRGH!" _

_Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something __alive__! _

"Ouch. It didn't work out." Tonks said. "Sorry, Harry."

_Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. _

"_I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. _

_Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. _

"_See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't __deliver __them they'll just give up." _

"_I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." _

"Right you are, Petunia."

"_Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," _

"Can I get an hallelujah?" Tonks said.

"Hallelujah!" the whole room answered.

_said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. _

_On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. _

_Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises. _

_On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. _

"Poor post office." said Fred seriously.

"Poor dairy." Added George.

"_Who on earth wants to talk to __you __this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement. _

_On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. _

"_No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —" _

_Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one — _

"_Out! OUT!" _

_Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. _

By this time, Sirius was twitching in an effort not to get up and go kill the Dursleys.

_When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. _

"_That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" _

_He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. _

"Finally that man gave him some discipline!" Mrs Weasley said.

_They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. _

"_Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this. _

Sirius snorted. "And they say I'm insane."

_They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. _

_Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering… _

_They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. _

"'_Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." _

_She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: _

_Mr H. Potter _

_Room 17 _

_Railview Hotel _

_Cokeworth _

_Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. _

"Damn it!" Ron exclaimed and Harry smiled fondly at his friend's concern over his wellbeing.

_The woman stared. _

"_I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. _

"_Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. _

"_Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" _

"Yes he has, Ickle Dudleykins." Fred informed the book seriously.

"Minor correction, though." George added. "He was insane to begin with."

_Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. _

_It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled. _

"_It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a __television__." _

_Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it __was __Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. _

"YAY!" Sirius and Tonks cheered.

_Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. _

"I'm going to hex them into next year!"

_Still, you weren't eleven every day. _

_Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. _

"_Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" _

_It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. _

"_Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" _

_A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them. _

"_I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" _

_It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. _

_The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. _

_Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up. _

"_Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. _

"Why, you…"

_He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. _

_As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. _

_The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. _

_Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. _

_Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? _

_One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him — three… two… one… _

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"No." Mr Tonks said. "The book says…"

_BOOM. _

"Boom?"

But Harry was beaming at Hagrid who beamed back.

_The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in._


	4. Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys

**Author's note: Thanks a lot for the reviews, I was surprised to get them immediately after sending the chapter online. As I told some of you, I'll be putting the text from the books in bold starting from chapter five as I was almost done with chapter four when you told me. **

**Enjoy!**

It was Mrs Tonks' turn to read. She cleaned her hands, placed the last plate of cookies in the middle of the table and made to take the book from her husband.

"Wait, Mrs Tonks." Hagrid said, before she could do so. "Would yeh mind if I were ter read this chapter? It should be the one where Harry gets ter meet me!"

"I don't mind at all, Hagrid." Mrs Tonks said with a smile, passing him the book.

Hagrid beamed at Harry before he cleared his throat.

_CHAPTER FOUR _

_The Keeper of the Keys _

_BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. _

"_Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. _

"Was there really the need to use that adjective?" Percy asked, sincerely surprised. "It seems unnecessary to me."

The other Weasley children looked at him, shocked. "Perce!" shouted Fred. "Did you just make a joke?"

George let out a gasp and threw himself at his brother's neck right at the same time as his twin, both pretending to cry. "There's still hope, then!"

"Stop it." Percy said, offended.

_There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. _

"What's a rifle?" asked Mrs Tonks to her husband.

"It's a really big gun." Mr Tonks said.

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasley cried. "He had a weapon in the presence of two children?"

"What's a gun?" Sirius asked.

"It's like a wand that Muggles use to kill each other." Hermione explained to him.

Harry suddenly lit up. "Oh, yeah! I remember when Muggle news talked about you!" he told his godfather. "They said you had a gun!"

"_Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" _

_There was a pause. Then — _

_SMASH! _

_The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. _

_A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. _

"I don't look that intimidatin', do I?" Hagrid asked.

"You do at first." Hermione had the bravery to answer.

_The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. _

"_Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" _

Dumbledore chuckled.

_He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. _

"_Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. _

_Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. _

"_An' here's Harry!" said the giant. _

_Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. _

"_Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." _

"That was the first time someone said that to me!" Harry said, beaming at his friend.

_Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. _

"_I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking an entering!" _

"_Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. _

_Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. _

"Yeah, get 'em, Hagrid!" Sirius couldn't restrain himself from saying, despite the still cold looks he got from the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid.

"_Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." _

_From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with __Happy Birthday Harry __written on it in green icing. _

"That was my first birthday cake ever." Harry said. "Thank you, Hagrid."

Everyone was very happy to notice that now Harry looked much more cheerful than before.

_Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?" _

"Hence the 'thank you' now."

_The giant chuckled. _

"_True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." _

_He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. _

"_What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." _

_His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. _

_The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. _

"Hagrid!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall. "You are not to drink when drinking with children!"

_Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." _

_The giant chuckled darkly. _

"_Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." _

Everyone laughed at that.

_He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." _

_The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _

"Hagrid!" Mrs Weasley sighed. "For heaven's sake!"

"_Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." _

"_Er — no," said Harry. _

_Hagrid looked shocked. _

"_Sorry," Harry said quickly. _

"_Sorry__?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" _

"_All what?" asked Harry. _

"_ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" _

_He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. _

"_Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?" _

_Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. _

"_I know __some __things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." _

"I wasn't sayin' that, Harry." Hagrid growled, feeling as angry as he had back then.

_But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About __our __world, I mean. __Your __world. __My __world. __Yer parents' world__." _

"_What world?" _

_Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. _

"_DURSLEY!" he boomed. _

"YEAH!" Sirius exploded. "Tell them, Hagrid!"

_Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. _

"_But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're __famous__. You're __famous__." _

"_What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" _

"_Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. _

"_Yeh don' know what yeh __are__?" he said finally. _

_Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. _

"_Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" _

"He's still going on about it?" Mrs Weasley hissed furiously.

_A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. _

"_You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" _

"_Kept __what __from me?" said Harry eagerly. _

"_STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. _

_Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. _

"_Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard." _

"Finally!" Ron, Ginny, Fred and George shouted, before getting up and starting what looked like a tribal dance.

_There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. _

"_I'm a __what__?" gasped Harry. _

"_A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." _

"Right you are, Hagrid!" Mr Weasley exclaimed cheerfully.

_Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to __Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. __He pulled out the letter and read: _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" _

"_Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl —_

"Hagrid!" Hermione protested. "Poor owl!"

_a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: _

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_Given Harry his letter. _

_Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. _

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. _

_Hagrid _

_Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. _

"It's not?" Hagrid asked when the Muggle-raised people in the room laughed.

"Not at all, Hagrid." Mr Tonks said. "Not as far as Muggles are concerned."

_Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. _

"_Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. _

"_He's not going," he said. _

_Hagrid grunted. _

"_I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. _

"_A what?" said Harry, interested. _

"_A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." _

"_We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" _

"Stamp it out?" Sirius repeated, outraged. "He didn't beat you, did he?"

"No, Sirius, don't worry." Harry said. "What we read is as far as he got."

"_You __knew__?" said Harry. "You __knew __I'm a — a wizard?" _

"_Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "__Knew__! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that __school __— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. _

"That's a lie!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sure Mrs Potter didn't do that! It would've been against the rules and she would've been expelled!"

"Of course." Lupin told her calmly. "I'm sure Petunia was just voicing her hatred for magic. I'd say she's probably wanted to say that for years but couldn't because she didn't want Harry to know he was a wizard."

Harry glanced at Sirius, who guessed what his godson wanted to ask and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry, your mother didn't like to talk about Petunia. Also, she didn't like me that much, not until after she started dating James. If you have questions about her well, you should ask Snape, as much as it pains me."

Harry turned to Snape, surprising him and everyone else when he addressed him. "Professor, do you know why Aunt Petunia hates magic so much?"

It took a few instants for Snape to recover from the surprise of having Black actually telling Potter something almost nice about him and Potter asking him a direct question about Lily. He hesitated, when it came to the answer, though. He treasured his childhood with Lily as it was the only memory of her that was untainted by the presence of Potter and Black or by his own horrendous mistake.

"You might as well just tell Harry the truth, Severus." Dumbledore said gently. "As he knows now, there's no point in lying to him. He has a right to know about his parents, especially after what we heard in this book."

Severus sighed. "I suppose you could say it's my fault, Potter." Harry gasped. "I befriended Lily when we were children, but I didn't get along with Petunia."

"I can't blame you there." Harry commented.

"Don't interrupt me, Potter! Anyway, she and Lily got along at the time. Petunia said nasty things about my family when we first met and we have hated each other ever since. She used to spy Lily and me, listening when I told Lily about the wizarding world. She got jealous that Lily was a witch and that she would go to Hogwarts when she got her letter."

"Petunia wrote to me." interrupted Dumbledore. "Asking to be accepted at Hogwarts. I had to turn her down. In these cases, it often happens that a Muggle sibling of a Muggleborn writes to the school in an attempt to get accepted."

"Once that I was in the house, Lily and I went into Petunia's room and found that letter, Albus." Snape said frowning. "When Lily told Petunia, right before boarding the Hogwarts' Express, your aunt got mad about it and started calling her a 'freak'. That was the end of their relationship."

A moment of silence followed. Hagrid still had the book in his hands, ready to read when everyone was ready. Sirius was the one to break the silence. "So Lily and Petunia's relationship ended right before you met me and James on the train."

"I'm still trying to forget that I ever met you, Black, so shut up!"

"Oh, don't worry, the feeling is mutual, _Snivellus_!"

Snape got to his feet.

"Sirius, that's enough!" Lupin called.

"I don't understand why shouldn't we hand Black over to the Dementors right away, Albus!" Snape sneered.

"Severus!" Lupin shouted.

Harry had started to feel a bit closer to his Potions teacher but this comment immediately woke all the feelings of disgust he had towards him. Before he could say something, Dumbledore spoke calmly but firmly. "Sirius doesn't deserve Azkaban, Severus, despite your opinion of him. Now, let's all settle down about this and get on with reading this book. If we are quick, we might be able to finish this book before supper and we can proceed over the second one tomorrow. Go on, Hagrid."

_I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" _

_She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. _

"Told you." Lupin said with a reassuring smile to Harry.

"No one argued with you, Lupin."

"Shut up, Snape!"

"Sirius, that's enough! And I'm getting tired of saying this!"

"_Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —__abnormal __— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" _

"What?"

"That's an awful thing to say!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Especially to a child!"

"That's not the worst they told Harry!" Hagrid growled.

_Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" _

"CAR CRASH!" Sirius bellowed, jumping to his feet. "THEY TOLD YOU YOUR PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Sirius, don't you remember chapter two?"

"Oh!" Sirius said, immediately calming down and sitting again next to Harry. "Yes! It just bothers me!"

"'Bother' is the understatement of the century, but… yeah, I get what you mean."

"Will you two settle down?" Mrs Tonks said. "We're all hoping to finish this book before we all die of old age!"

"_CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" _

"_But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. _

_The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. _

"_I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." _

"You're right, Hagrid, someone should have checked on Harry a long while ago and then should have gone and explained everything to you in person instead of leaving you with those Muggles." Sirius hissed, looking straight at Dumbledore, who had the decency of bowing his head and not answer Black's statement.

Mrs Weasley was surprised to find herself agreeing with Black.

_He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. _

"_Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" _

_He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" _

"_Who?" _

"_Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" _

_Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. _

"_Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. _

"_Nah — can't spell it. All right —__Voldemort__." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. _

"They really were." Professor McGonagall said softly. The others nodded in agreement, even Snape, who was obviously thinking of Lily and loathed James Potter with a passion nearly as strong as the one he felt for Black.

_Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! _

"James always complained about that." Remus reminisced, glancing at Sirius.

"Yes, until he started dating Lily, then he kept pestering us about her." Sirius said, laughing at the memory.

_Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" _

Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. No one commented because the only one who would have was Snape, but his mind was on Lily.

_Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. _

"_Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway… You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." _

"I don't know what you were worrying about, Hagrid." Dumbledore said gently. "It seems to me that you explained the situation very well."

Hagrid smiled at the praise.

_Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. _

"Oh, Harry…" whined Mrs Weasley with a shaky voice.

Sirius and Lupin's faces were stony, their expressions vacant.

_Hagrid was watching him sadly. _

"_Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot… ." _

"_Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. _

"_Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured _

"I'll give you a good beating!" Sirius shouted, snapping out of the numbness in which he fell every time he thought of James.

— _and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion _

"That's not something to tell to a child!"

"That's not something to say at all!"

"The world is better off without you, you foul, evil…"

"RON!" Mrs Weasley roared, despite the fact that she was still mad at the Dursleys.

— _asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types _

"'mixed up'! They were a witch and a wizard! What were they supposed to do?" Charlie exclaimed.

— _just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —" _

_But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" _

"Yeah! Go, Hagrid!" Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Sirius cheered.

_In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. _

"_That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. _

_Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. _

"_But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" _

"_Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — __I __dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." _

"Once again, Hagrid, I must congratulate with you for your tact in explaining this matter to a clueless eleven year old." Dumbledore commended again.

_Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?_

"That's got nothing to do with magic." Mr Weasley said with a chuckle. "But I get your point, as you were only eleven at the time."

"Also, these doubts are quite common in Muggle-raised wizards." McGonagall added. 

"_Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." _

_To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. _

"_Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" _

_Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him? _

"Yeah, you had!" the twins chanted with smug smiles on their faces.

_Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. _

"_See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." _

_But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. _

"_Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. _

"Yeah, and I'll be the next Minister for Magic!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

_I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —" _

"_If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. _

"You're amazing, Hagrid, you really are!" Tonks cheered with a broad smile.

_He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—" _

"_I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. _

"Uh-oh." Ron said, knowing how much Hagrid respected Dumbledore.

Harry, on his part, burst out laughing and threw himself on the table like he had done at the very beginning of the first chapter, although this time he was twitching in fits of laughter. The others were unsure whether to be worried that he had lost his mind or happy because they had never seen him laugh so hard.

_But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" _

_He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. _

"THAT IS BEYOND AWESOME, HAGRID!" Sirius shouted in delight, so out of control, now, that he forgot that the Weasleys, Neville, Hagrid and McGonagall thought him a murderer. On their part, they aforementioned people didn't really pay much attention to him as Hagrid was at the moment object of the praises of everyone in the room, even Neville, who was so shy that he had said almost nothing up until now.

The one to spoil the moment was McGonagall, who did praise Hagrid, but reminded him sternly that he wasn't to do magic, especially not around others, as he had been instructed to use magic to reach Harry but not to do anything else when he was with him.

_Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. _

_Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. _

"_Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." _

"Yeah, it'd be an insult to the pigs, again." Fred said seriously.

_He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. _

"_Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." _

"At least you remember this." McGonagall sighed.

"_Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry. _

"_Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." _

"Thanks, Hagrid, but I am really just an old man." Dumbledore said softly.

"_Why were you expelled?" _

"Oooh!" Hermione put her hands on her mouth. "Oooh! I'm so sorry, Hagrid! It's going to come out in the next book! I'm so sorry…"

Hagrid waved her worries away. "Don't yeh worry, Hermione."

"And he's not the one who's got to be sorry, Hermione!" Ron protested. "Harry and I told you about that, didn't we? Hagrid didn't do anything wrong. You were petrified at the time…"

The Tonkses, Sirius and Lupin all glanced at him confused. "Petrified?"

"It'll be in the second book. There's no point in explaining it now." Harry said reasonably.

"_It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." _

_He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. _

"_You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."_

Sirius sighed as Andromeda slid the book in his hands. He glanced at Harry. "I've got the feeling that I won't like what'll happen in these books, will I?"

"As I said, it would be pointless to tell you now, but yeah, last year was a piece of cake for me considering what had happened during second year. In fact, it was the easiest year I've ever had."


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

**Author's note: It took me a while to finish this chapter, I thought it would never end. Next one will include a break from the reading. **

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and sorry if it took so long to finish this chapter, but it was my birthday on the 2****nd**** of May and I had to celebrate with different people almost every day… I had a Christening yesterday, so I couldn't really write… **

**Hope you'll enjoy! **

Mrs Tonks decided to skip her turn and that she would read at next round, so she passed the book to her cousin Sirius when Hagrid gave it to her.

Now that he held the book in his hands, Sirius took a deep sigh, hesitating. Did he really want to know what happened to Harry? Now that he knew about his horrible childhood, he understood why the boy had accepted so readily when Sirius had offered to take custody of him when he managed to get his name cleared. Of course, he'd known that Harry and Petunia's family didn't get along for a while now, Harry had often complained about his relatives in his letters but still…

On the other hand, Sirius already felt terribly guilty because when he had gone after Pettigrew he hadn't thought of his godson. Blinded by the pain James's death had caused him, Sirius had indeed asked Hagrid to give Harry to him, that he would take care of him, but when Hagrid had refused, he had gone after Peter and gotten himself arrested, thus erasing himself from Harry's life. When Hagrid had disappeared with Harry on his motorcycle, Sirius had thought that since he couldn't have Harry with him and redeem himself to James and Lily by raising their son, he might as well at least take revenge and destroy Peter. Now that he thought of it, it seemed clear to him that while he wallowed in self-loathing and grief Peter had probably already been cooking up the plan to frame him.

Without Sirius as a guardian, of course Dumbledore would've gone and given Harry to Lily's sister anyway, although Sirius still questioned the idea of leaving a toddler on a doorstep in November, with only a letter as an explanation.

"Sirius?"

Harry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Ignoring how the others were looking at him as well, he looked at his godson and bowed his head. "I am really sorry, Harry."

While Hagrid and Mrs Weasley frowned, Harry said nothing, but somehow Sirius knew that the boy understood what he meant with this apology. After a moment of silence, Harry just smiled and shook his head, waving Sirius's worries away.

Sirius smiled sadly and sighed, before returning his attention to the book he was still holding.

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**Diagon Alley **

"Oooh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, is this your first trip to Diagon Alley?"

Harry nodded.

"The first trip to Diagon Alley is always impressive, I can imagine it would be even more so for a Muggle-raised child." Mr Weasley said, gaining nodding of agreement from the others.

"It really was." Harry, Hermione and Mr Tonks said together, being the only three Muggle-raised wizards in the room.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **

_**It was a dream, **_**he told himself firmly. **_**I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard. **_

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione whispered sadly.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **

_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**_**, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. **

"Only it was not." Harry said beaming at Hagrid.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." **

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. **

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. **

"**Don't do that." **

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

"I would say he wants to be paid." Mr Weasley said.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" **

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. **

"**What?" **

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." **

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **_**but **_**pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… **

"Hagrid, you should really clean those pockets." Hermione said gently. "How can you find anything in that mess?"

**finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. **

"**Knuts?" **

"**The little bronze ones." **

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. **

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. **

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." **

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture. **

"**Um — Hagrid?" **

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. **

"**I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic." **

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" **

"**But if their house was destroyed —" **

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." **

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?" **

"Why wouldn't we?" Sirius asked. "Think of those pureblood families who have no moral sense but lots of money…"

"Like our dear relatives?" Mrs Tonks asked him.

Sirius glared at her. It seemed obvious to Harry that his godfather and Mrs Tonks liked their family just as much as he liked the Dursleys.

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." **

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. **

"_**Goblins**_**?" **

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." **

"Of course I trust you, Hagrid." Dumbledore said.

"Also, I don't think anyone in this room doesn't trust you, you know, Hagrid." Sirius added. "Except Snivel…"

"_Sirius_." Lupin warned.

"Snape."

Sirius glared at Snape, who glared back.

"Don' yeh think ter get me on yer side with compliments, Black!" Hagrid spat. Harry had heard him speak that angrily only to Lucius Malfoy.

"I was being sincere…" Sirius started, sincerely baffled by the answer he got.

"Like yeh were when yeh betrayed Lily an' James?" Hagrid growled.

Sirius's cheeks immediately went red with fury. "You know what? Let's get on to the third book quickly, so that you will all understand that I would've died rather than betray them!"

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then." **

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. **

"**Flew," said Hagrid. **

"With Sirius's motorcycle?" Lupin asked, wondering whatever else could've sustained Hagrid's weight.

"Yeah." Hagrid answered, still glaring at Sirius.

"_**Flew**_**?" **

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." **

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

"I'm trying that right now." George said, as he and Fred closed their eyes and concentrated.

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" **

"Hagrid, really!" protested Professor McGonagall.

"**Of course not," said Harry, **

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

**eager to see more magic. **

Mrs Weasley calmed down. "Well, I can understand that."

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. **

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. **

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." **

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, **

"That's true, most of the times." Lupin said.

**but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **

Hagrid smiled. "I wouldn't have minded, Harry."

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page. **

"Of course." Sirius mumbled. "That's all they do."

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. **

"'**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. **

"You said that."

**So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." **

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?" **

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." **

"**Why?" **

"_**Why? **_**Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. **

"Or they'd try to kill us like they did in the Medieval times." Tonks said.

**Nah, we're best left alone." **

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. **

**Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" **

"Well, that's true." Mr Weasley said, a dreamy expression on his face. "What are parking meters anyway?"

"They're machines Muggles use to see how much time they leave their car on a parking spot, so that they can pay the fee." Sirius said, gaining himself looks of shock from both Harry and Hermione. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded. "I thought you said you're pureblood!"

"Well, I did take Muggle Studies just to make my parents mad." Sirius explained, a bit offended. "Also, when I got the motorcycle, your Mum said she wouldn't allow me to use it unless I took lessons from a Muggle instructor." he smiled fondly at the memory. "She always worried about us."

"You mean you have a driving licence?" Hermione asked, eyes widened.

"Long expired, I'd say, but yeah, I did have one."

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons **_**at Gringotts?" **

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." **

"Ah, I miss Norbert." Hagrid sighed. "How's he, Charlie?"

"Very well." Charlie said, smiling.

"**You'd **_**like **_**one?" **

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." **

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. **

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

"That's just me own table-cloth." Hagrid explained in response to the curious looks he got from the people in the room.

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. **

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. **

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." **

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_

_**First-year students will require: **_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials **_

_**1 telescope set **_

_**1 brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **_

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. **

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. **

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **

"Hagrid, please, a little discretion!" Professor McGonagall complained.

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? **

"Oh, _please_!" Bill said. "No offence, Harry, but although they seem cruel enough for them to cook up a joke at your expenses just to make you miserable, they've got no sense of humour whatsoever!"

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humour, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. **

Hagrid beamed at Harry.

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." **

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. **

"And you're right, Harry."

"Thanks, Ron, I know that now."

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. **

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. **

"That's just plain rude, Harry." Fred said.

"Hey, I didn't write this!" Harry exclaimed, offended.

"Unless you're this TRL guy's godfather!" George said, making everyone laugh.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" **

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. **

"Sorry, Harry."

"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?" **

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. **

"I remember that!" Harry said, blushing. "That was really awkward!"

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honour." **

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. **

"**Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back." **

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. **

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the **_**Leaky Cauldron**_**. **

"It was really confusing." Harry said. "Even though Hagrid had explained everything to me."

"**Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." **

"**So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud." **

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." **

"**Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." **

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" **

Dumbledore chuckled. "Dedalus's a dear friend." he told Harry.

"He was in the Order of the Phoenix." Lupin explained. "It was this group of people who fought Voldemort during the War. Sirius and I were members."

"Really?" Harry glanced at his godfather, who smiled. "Brilliant!"

"Lily and James were part of it, too." Sirius said and smiled at Neville, who still hadn't said a word. "Your Mum and Dad as well. They were both amazing duellers."

"I'd say!" Lupin said. "They were both Aurors!"

Neville appreciated the comment Black had made about his parents. If Harry, Ron and Hermione trusted him and Professor Dumbledore said he was innocent, Neville couldn't see a reason not to trust him. Hadn't his grandmother always taught him that Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards ever lived? However, Black's appearance still frightened him, so he didn't manage to smile until Lupin had made his comment.

**Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. **

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. **

"Oh, yeah!" Harry exclaimed, making the others wonder what he meant.

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. **

"Oh!" Hermione said, as Neville, Ron, Fred, George and Percy understood Harry's comment as well.

"**Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." **

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." **

"He really was." Harry said, exchanging dark looks with Ron and Hermione. "But not for the same reason as the others."

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" **

"**D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. **

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. **

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." **

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. **

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. **

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'." **

"**Is he always that nervous?" **

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, **

"Yeah, sure, vampires…" Harry mumbled to himself.

**and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" **

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. **

"**Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." **

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. **

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." **

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. **

Everyone in the room did the same, including Hagrid, despite the fact that he had been there that day, and Harry, who obviously held dear the memory of his first trip to Diagon Alley.

**They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. **

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. **

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." **

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

Ron shuddered. Everyone who knew him well enough knew that he had immediately thought of spiders.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron." Hermione said rather nastily. "Harry just means that he'd like to observe all at once."

"Ron's afraid of spiders." Harry told Sirius and Lupin, who looked curious.

Fred and George sniggered but got their mother's glare and immediately quietened down.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…" **

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… **

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid. **

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, **

"Why is it always scarlet and gold?" Snape complained.

"Because Slytherin is dragon dung."

"I didn't ask you, Black!"

**was — **

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: **

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed **_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **_

_**For those who take, but do not earn, **_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors **_

_**A treasure that was never yours, **_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware **_

_**Of finding more than treasure there. **_

"**Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. **

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. **

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe." **

"**You have his key, sir?" **

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. **

"Can't blame him." Professor McGonagall said, glaring at Hagrid for not having cleaned his pockets yet.

"Minerva, this was three years ago." Dumbledore reminded her.

**Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. **

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. **

**The goblin looked at it closely. **

"**That seems to be in order." **

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." **

**The goblin read the letter carefully. **

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" **

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. **

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. **

"For Heaven's sake, Potter, do you ever mind your own business?" Snape sneered.

"It ended up being my business, didn't it?" Harry retorted.

"What in Merlin's name are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Spoilers!"

"Also, Snape, don't you talk like that to my godson!"

"Shut up, Black, and keep reading!"

"How dare you…"

"I thought we all agreed that you both need to shut up!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." **

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. **

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. **

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" **

"Stalactites are downwards, stalagmites are upwards." Lupin said. "But both of them form when drops of water filled with lime fall to the ground."

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," **

"That too."

**said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." **

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. **

"Wow, you do hate those carts." Ron said.

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. **

Harry felt himself going red at this. He didn't like for the fact that he was rich to be public knowledge, especially when he knew that the Weasleys and Lupin didn't have much money and worked hard, whereas he had just inherited from his parents, who were apparently very rich. He saw that Ron was uncomfortable as well, as he was every time the fact that his best mate had more money that his whole family put together.

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid. **

Harry felt even worse when Mrs Weasley smiled at him.

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? **

Mrs Weasley's smile immediately vanished as she was upset by the mere mention of the Dursleys. "Ugh, those Muggles!"

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. **

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. **

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" **

"**One speed only," said Griphook. **

"That's just rotten luck, Hagrid." Lupin said with a sympathetic smile.

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. **

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen **

"Oh, that's close to my vault!" Sirius exclaimed, gaining himself looks of surprise. "Seven hundred and eleven!"

**had no keyhole. **

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. **

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. **

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. **

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. **

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. **

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. **

"Thank Merlin for that!" Snape scoffed nastily.

"Will you shut up?"

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. **

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? **

"_HAGRID!_" shouted Mrs Weasley, Mrs Tonks and Professor McGonagall, as the others found rather amusing how someone as big as Hagrid could seem so small when cornered by three angry women.

**I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, **

The three women settled down. "Well…" said Mrs Weasley as they all relaxed. "I can understand that."

**so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. **

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. **

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." **

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face **

The children attending Hogwarts at the moment all froze at this, except Harry, of course. "Oh, no…" Hermione started.

"Please…" Ron pleaded.

"Don't tell me…" Ginny moaned.

"It's _him_, isn't it?" Neville asked with a pained expression.

"What?" asked Tonks and several other adults who weren't teachers at Hogwarts and hadn't made the connection the students had. "What is it?"

"Just read, Sirius, please…" Harry shook his head.

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. **

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. **

"Oh, God, _no_!" Fred and George moaned when their friends' assumption was proved right.

"**Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." **

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **

"Oh, hey, he really is like your cousin, Harry!" Neville said, suddenly smiling. It seemed that he was starting to feel comfortable with the people in the room.

"**Have **_**you **_**got your own broom?" the boy went on. **

"**No," said Harry. **

"As any first year student should." Professor McGonagall glared at the book.

"Well, to be fair, Professor, that incident… you were the one to bend the rules about it." Harry said, making his fellow Gryffindors grin in pleasure.

"Also, it was all _his_ fault…" Neville started.

"Now, now, Neville." Fred interrupted seriously.

"That's not fair." George added.

"We've forgotten to give him a present for _that_!"

"Children!" scolded Mrs Weasley. "Either just say it or shut up so that we can catch up as well!"

"Sorry, Mum." Ginny, Ron, Fred and George chorused in a rather annoying way.

"**Play Quidditch at all?" **

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. **

"_**I **_**do **

"And you are not good at it." Fred stated matter-of-factly.

— **Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, **

"So he has to buy your way in with new brooms for the whole team." George said.

"Fat lot of good it did to him." Ron said, beaming at Harry and then glancing at Sirius. "Thanks a lot for giving the Gryffindor team a Firebolt, Sirius!"

Sirius grinned. "You're welcome!"

Harry smiled at his godfather as well. Professor McGonagall jumped from her seat. "So Miss Granger was right?" she shrieked. "But that broom wasn't jinxed!"

Sirius threw his head backwards and sighed in frustration. "That's just because I DO NOT WANT TO KILL HARRY!"

**and I must say, I agree. **

"Of course you do." Harry couldn't help but say. "But no one else does."

"Harry, your voice does sound a bit venomous now." Sirius said.

"That's because he touched the Firebolt."

"**Know what house you'll be in yet?" **

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. **

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been **

"OH, NO!" Mrs Tonks gasped. "That's Draco, isn't he? My nephew?"

"Sadly, yes."

— **imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, **

"Hey, Hufflepuff is great!" Tonks told the book, offended. "Slytherin is…"

"Watch your mouth, Dora, there are children present!" Mrs Tonks scolded.

**wouldn't you?" **

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. **

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. **

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." **

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" **

"How dare he?" everyone but Hagrid bellowed, making him feel happy that he had friends like this.

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

"As you should!" Ginny exclaimed.

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage **_**—**

"YOU ARE NOT A SAVAGE, HAGRID!" Harry, Ron and Hermione bellowed and were surprised to notice that Neville, Fred, George and Ginny had bellowed as well.

**lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **

"**I think he's brilliant," **

Once again, Hagrid beamed at Harry.

**said Harry coldly. **

"_**Do **_**you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" **

"None of your business!" Ron shouted.

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. **

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. **

Mrs Tonks exchanged a grimace with Sirius. "It seems that Narcissa at least gave him just the basic manners."

Harry couldn't understand whether the statement was meant to be serious or sarcastic. In the end, he resolved that they were reminiscing nasty moments of their respective childhoods.

"**But they were **_**our **_**kind, weren't they?" **

Even Snape had to react at this, although inwardly. Lily was Muggleborn but he was half-blood, his father, the abusive drunk that he was, had been a Muggle, and one not that different from Potter's uncle, despite the fact that he married a witch and sired a son with her.

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." **

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? **

"And that's why you are a horrible little piece of…"

"George Weasley!" Mrs Weasley warned her son with a dangerous growl.

**They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. **

"You know what?" George said suddenly. "I was wondering what would happen if we lock him and your cousin Dudley in the same room, Harry."

"Malfoy would just hex him."

"We remove his wand."

"Then Dudley would beat him to a pulp for being freakish." Harry answered. "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't know which one I would like to see… both?" everyone laughed.

"**What's your surname, anyway?" **

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," **

"Thank Merlin for Madam Malkin." Tonks said, really grateful to her mother for not having been exposed to this obnoxious child. If she had actually met him, she would've hex him in no time.

**and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. **

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. **

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). **

"**What's up?" said Hagrid. **

"**Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. **

"I have that." Tonks said. "I write and then change my hair according to the colour of the ink."

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" **

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!" **

"Hagrid, please, a little compassion!" Mrs Weasley complained.

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. **

"— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —" **

"**Yer not **_**from **_**a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were **_**— he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" **

"Nicely put, Hagrid." Mrs Tonks said smiling.

"**So what **_**is **_**Quidditch?" **

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" **

"Dragon dung and coolness." Tonks answered.

"**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, **

"Hey!" Tonks protested.

**but —" **

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. **

"_Hey!_"

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," **

"Anything's better than Slytherin." Sirius said glaring at Snape who was glaring back.

"Hey, I'm crying a little bit!" Tonks exclaimed again.

**said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." **

"**Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" **

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. **

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but caught Harry's dark look and decided to keep the fact that Hagrid had been at school with Voldemort to herself, Dumbledore, Harry and Ron. Harry had told her and Ron all about it after the end of term feast, when Hermione had asked to be updated about what had happened after she'd been petrified. To make everything crystal clear, they had gone through the whole year in detail.

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) **_**by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." **

"Good idea." Ron said.

"_Ron!_" his mother scolded.

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." **

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. **

"Oh, I had one of those." Sirius said.

**Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). **

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. **

"**Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." **

"Thank you, Hagrid." Sirius said sadly, knowing that with James and Lily dead it should have been him the one to make sure Harry got birthday presents.

**Harry felt himself go red. **

"**You don't have to —" **

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at **

"Hey!" Neville glared at Hagrid. He knew that toads were out of fashion, but he loved Trevor, even though the toad always tried to escape.

"Sorry, Neville."

— **an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. **

"Hear, Hermione." Fred joked. "How about you let go of your crazy cat?"

As if he'd heard that, Crookshanks entered the room. When they'd all transferred to Mr Tonks' house, they'd taken all their belonging with them, because they didn't know how long it would take.

The cat had been exploring the house but now leaned against Harry, Ron and Hermione's legs before settling on Sirius's lap and purring in pleasure when Black scratched him behind the ears.

They all eyed Black suspiciously but Hermione just smiled and declared that everything would be explained in the third book.

**I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." **

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **

"Aw, Hedwig!" Hermione and Ginny cooed. "She's so beautiful, Harry!"

"I've never known, Ron, if you kept that owl in the end?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Ron's ears became red as they always did when he was nervous. "Oh, yes, thanks a lot, Sirius!"

"That's the least I could do, Ron." Sirius smiled at the teenager. "You, Harry and Hermione did save my life. In fact, Hermione, if there is anything you'd like, just ask me." "You don't have to…"

"I would've already done something but it's been a while since I last give a girl a present and you're neither my best friend's wife nor a potential date."

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

Tired of this kind comments, Mrs Weasley exploded. "Alright, that's enough!" she exclaimed. "I want to know what a mass-murderer has got to do with my son!" she eyed Sirius viciously. "I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"Why don't we finish the chapter and then talk about this?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sure we all need a break and I'll use it to explain everything to you."

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. **

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. **

"I actually had." Harry said, surprising everyone. "Just weird, awful ones though."

"I still have that coin you gave me." Ron told him.

"Oh, the fifty pence coin I gave you in first year?" in answer to the confused looks he got he added. "That was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's Christmas present."

**Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." **

**A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

"That's supposed to be Merlin's wand." Lupin explained shortly.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **

"He is kind of creepy, isn't he?" Hermione said.

"I suppose he is a bit creepy but he's a nice chap." Mr Tonks said.

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly. **

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." **

"Although she was better at Potions." Lupin said.

**Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **

"And this settles any upcoming argument on the subject." Fred said.

"**Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. **

"James was one of my best students." said Professor McGonagall. It was the first time she called his father by his given name, Harry thought.

"He and Sirius were very gifted when it came to Transfiguration." Dumbledore added, gaining himself a smile from Sirius.

"I wouldn't have doubted that." Harry said causing Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius to laugh. Dumbledore caught the joke and joined the laugh with a chuckle.

**Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." **

**Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. **

"**And that's where…" **

**Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **

"Well, it's not the wand's fault." Dumbledore said softly.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. **

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" **

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. **

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern. **

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. **

"**But you don't **_**use **_**them?" said Mr Ollivander sharply. **

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. **

Professor McGonagall sent Hagrid a sharp look.

**Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. **

"**Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" **

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. **

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, **

"Yay!" said Ron, whose wand was made of unicorn hair.

**phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. **

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." **

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander. **

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." **

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." **

Harry flinched.

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" **

Harry had been dreading this moment. He didn't want anyone to think that he was in any way like Voldemort because of his wand.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" **

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but **_**what's **_**curious?" **

**Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, **

"Who, incidentally, is Fawkes." Dumbledore put in, leaning in to listen better.

**gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — **

Sirius stopped reading, his eyes fixed on the following words.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm… Sirius?" she called softly.

**why, its brother gave you that scar." **

Once again, a stunned silence filled the room. However, Harry was surprised to see that none of the others seemed to be looking at him in shock and horror but just interested.

Finally, Sirius resumed reading.

**Harry swallowed. **

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." **

"I hate that you have anything to do with Voldemort but I can't help but think that Ollivander is right." Sirius said suddenly. Harry looked at him, expecting hatred but Sirius just smiled at him. "I don't mind, Harry. I'm just worried about you."

Harry felt a nice warmth filling him up and smiled back at his godfather.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop. **

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. **

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. **

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. **

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. **

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died." **

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. **

Hagrid offered him the same smile.

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 's matter of fact." **

"Everyone has a great time at Hogwarts." Mr Weasley added softly.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. **

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… . See yeh soon, Harry." **

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Hogwarts

**Author's note: thanks again for the reviews, they mean very much to me. This chapter was longer than I expected and it was difficult to make interesting comments about it but I wanted to send it today, so I worked as much as I could! **

**If you feel that some characters are out of characters, please feel free to criticise anything that you want, I'm open to discussion! **

**Hope you'll like it! **

When Sirius stopped reading, everyone relaxed as they had all taken very rigid positions to be attentive to the reading.

There was a moment of silence but then Dumbledore spoke gently. "Well, I think it is time to fill you all in about Sirius's situation. We won't say much, just enough to make you understand. As we said, this is all going to be explained in the third book, but we can't keep reading if you don't trust him." he glanced at the prisoner of Azkaban. "Sirius, if you don't want to be here…"

"I really don't."

"Sirius, darling, you're all dirty from being on the run." Andromeda piped in. "Why don't you take a bath and wash your hair, while Albus explains everything? We'll resume reading when you're back."

"Alright." Dumbledore said. "It's settled. Remus, I'll need your help with certain details. Harry, Ron, Hermione, feel free to either join us or do whatever you want while I tell them."

Ron decided to stay, as he felt personally offended by Pettigrew's betrayal. Hermione took Crookshanks from Sirius's lap and one of her textbooks from her trunk and settled on an armchair in the living room.

On his part, Harry jumped to his feet when Sirius and Mrs Tonks made to leave the room and asked if he could stay with Sirius while he bathed. "I need to speak to you anyway."

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing more private than a bathroom." he said cheerfully. "I don't really mind as long as you don't feel embarrassed by seeing me undressed…"

"Er – I had to help Dudley shower when we were younger… forget Voldemort, that's a sight that scarred me."

"You had to _help_ Dudley shower?" Tonks asked, shocked. "I know Dudley is not much of a genius, but surely he can turn the shower on by himself?"

Harry shrugged. "When we were six, we watched this movie where one guy had a butler. Dudley thought it would suit him to have a servant who would hold the towels and pass them when he was done. Eventually, Aunt Petunia convinced him that he could bathe alone. She said that she didn't want me try to do freaky things to Dudley while he was defenceless…" they exchanged baffled glances but Harry waved their confusion away. "Don't try to understand how the Dursleys' mind works, sometimes I don't get them and I've lived with them for years."

A bemused silence followed. Sirius finally clapped his hands. "Well, then, Dromeda, can I take this bath you promised now?"

Harry followed the two cousins upstairs.

At first, as they couldn't hear anything from upstairs, Mrs Weasley and some others had panicked… not until Sirius's voice, despite being rather good, sang an old Beatles song completely out of key: it was clear that he either didn't know the song very well or had just forgotten the melody. That and Harry's laughter made them quiet down enough to listen to Dumbledore's tale.

It took a while for Sirius to bathe, so Dumbledore would've had more than enough time to explain everything in details. However, the wise Headmaster didn't want to say much or else reading the third book would be completely useless and boring, so he just told them that the Potters had changed Secret Keeper from Sirius to Pettigrew at the last moment and that Pettigrew had framed Sirius by cutting off his finger and disappearing and that, although only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin had actually seen Peter when he had confessed, he believed them. Mr Weasley asked Ron if that was true and both he and Hermione confirmed darkly that they had indeed met Pettigrew. Of course, that still did a number on them and they still couldn't stop asking questions but Dumbledore knew he had said enough when, just as upstairs they could hear the shower being turned off, Hagrid howled like a wounded dog, not much differently than he had done the night they had left Harry at his Aunt and Uncle's house, and bounded upstairs, making the Tonks worry about the state of their house once the groundkeeper was done damaging it.

Few moments later, Harry led Sirius and Hagrid into the room, his godfather dressed in the clean robes Andromeda had given him but still drying his dark hair and the groundkeeper blowing his nose loudly with a handkerchief as large as a tablecloth.

It turned out that, despite not having the full account, Hagrid had, as usual, taken Dumbledore's word for truth and had been so moved by the truth about Sirius and Pettigrew that he had decided to go and hug him immediately and not, as Harry had initially thought when Hagrid had appeared on the bathroom doorframe, to give a new interpretation of the Hulk and beat the life out of Sirius.

As the Weasleys weren't acquainted with Sirius, they just said politely that they believed him and would wait for the full account when they read the third book. Mr Weasley shook his hand and Mrs Weasley said that in trying to protect Harry Sirius had protected her children and Hermione as well, so she would take upon herself to help him regain the weight he had lost in Azkaban.

Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, had known Sirius ever since he was a student and knew of his profound affection towards James Potter, so, now that she had heard that it had been Pettigrew, and not Sirius, the one to betray the Potters, she started by reproaching Sirius for having let such an idiotic, talentless coward get the better of him. It didn't last long… a moment later, she hugged Sirius and then blew her nose.

Snape didn't say anything because he had been there at the end of last term and knew all about Black's story, Dumbledore had given him a full account at the first chance. As far as he was concerned, it was alright if Black hadn't really betrayed Lily, it had still been his stupid idea to change Secret Keeper and that idiotic Potter had had to go and get him and Lily killed.

When they had all settled again and got comfortable, ready to listen to the reading, it was Harry's turn to get the book. He already knew it was going to be weird to read his own experiences in the third person but when he read the title, he grinned. Luckily he got a chapter where one of the happiest moments of his life was described.

**CHAPTER SIX **

**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **

"Aww!" Hermione cooed. "It's when we all met each other!"

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. **

"Really?" Fred asked.

"That's a surprise!" George added.

Everyone laughed.

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. **

"Seems an improvement to me." Sirius said. "I wish my dear old mother did that with me."

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. **

"Well…" Lupin sighed. "I can understand that."

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_**. His school books were very interesting. **

"So you actually read them, Potter?" Snape sneered maliciously.

Harry just glared, not wanting to comment. If the book talked about the first Potions class he ever attended, Harry had the feeling that Sirius would have something to say about it.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. **

"Harry, dear…" Mrs Weasley scolded. "I know you don't like your relatives but it's not good for you to sleep in the dirt…"

**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. **

"That's what I did too." Sirius said, his mind drifting off to his childhood so badly that Andromeda had to snap him out of his thoughts.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **

"Aw, come on!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now he's being ridiculous!"

"I don't know, Ginny." Charlie said calmly. "You have to remember that he probably still has that pig tail Hagrid gave him."

"He sure had that." Harry grinned.

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?" **

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. **

"He could answer properly at the very least!" Mrs Weasley snapped reproachfully.

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts." **

**Uncle Vernon grunted again. **

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" **

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. **

"**Thank you." **

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. **

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" **

"Magic carpets are illegal!" Percy said sharply. He was always very touchy when it came to rules and laws.

**Harry didn't say anything. **

"**Where is this school, anyway?" **

"Somewhere in Scotland." Dumbledore answered. "No one knows where exactly."

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. **

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. **

**His aunt and uncle stared. **

"Petunia's being ridiculous!" Snape said loudly, making the others jump. He'd been so quiet that they'd almost forgotten he was there. "She's been there before to see Lily off!"

"**Platform what?" **

"**Nine and three-quarters." **

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters." **

"**It's on my ticket." **

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. **

"Look who's talking!" Tonks exclaimed.

**You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother." **

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. **

"Don't bother, Harry." Sirius said darkly, thinking of his family. "Some people are not worth it at all."

The number of similarities he could see between his own youth and Harry's childhood really upset him, especially when he thought that if he had just kept it together and had not gone after Wormtail, then he would have been able to make Harry's childhood a happy one. Hadn't James told him that he trusted him to take care of his son because he knew well what being an unhappy child meant?

_And I failed, James._ Sirius thought grimly.

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." **

"And this is how Dudley got rid of the tail without the aid of magic!" Harry exclaimed.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train. **

"Good thinking, Harry." Hermione said approvingly.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

"I thought they would've made a lot more fuss!" Bill said, talking for the first time in a while.

"They wanted me gone just as much as I wanted to be rid of them." Harry explained.

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. **

"He's doing something nice for you?" Charlie asked. "That's a first!"

"Wait for it."

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. **

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" **

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. **

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. **

"See?" Harry told Charlie.

"Yeah. Seemed too farfetched…"

"Oh, Harry, dear…" Mrs Weasley sighed as her eyes filled with tears. "I wondered why were you alone…"

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. **

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. **

"I'll arrange with the Ministry to have someone supervise the station on the 1st of September." Dumbledore said.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. **

"Oops."

"HAGRID!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

**He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten. **

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —" **

Harry looked up and beamed at Ron who grinned.

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **

"YAY!" Fred and George cheered.

"Ladies, please…" they said, putting their arms around the waist of invisible women. "There's no need to push… there's enough Weasley for everyone!"

Everyone laughed.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**_**. **

"Of course…" Snape sneered. "They all have the same trunk as you and you understand they're wizards by an _owl_!"

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. **

"Eavesdropping, of course…"

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. **

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, **

"Hey, I sound as if I am five not ten!" Ginny exclaimed affronted.

"**Mum, can't I go…" **

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." **

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said. **

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell **_**I'm George?" **

Mrs Weasley glared at her twin sons. "Honestly, you should stop doing that!"

"Why?" Fred asked. "You always fall for that."

"**Sorry, George, dear." **

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? **

"It's a secret, Harry, I have a secret talent to pass the barrier."

"Shut up, Fred."

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. **

**There was nothing else for it. **

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. **

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." **

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

"Thanks a lot, mate!" Ron glared at Harry.

"I didn't write this!"

"Come on, Ron." said Ginny. "He described you right down to the soul!"

"Said the girl holding her mother's hand!"

"RON!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Honestly, Ron, it wasn't that bad!" Hermione closed the argument.

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —" **

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. **

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. **

"Sounds painful when you put it like that." Lupin told Mrs Weasley kindly.

**Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." **

"**Er — okay," said Harry. **

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. **

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — **

**It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **_**on it, He had done it. **

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. **

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy **

Neville shifted in his seat.

**who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." **

"That's definitely Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning at her classmate, who smiled back.

"It sure is me."

"**Oh, **_**Neville**_**," he heard the old woman sigh. **

"A bit forgetful, aren't you?" said Sirius gently. Neville blushed. Sirius smiled. "You get that from Alice. Couldn't remember the passwords if she wanted!"

**A boy with dreadlocks **

"Hey, that's Lee!" Fred and George cheered.

"That's their best friend." Lupin explained to Sirius and the Tonks family.

**was surrounded by a small crowd. **

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on." **

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. **

"Is that a tarantula?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. **

"I hear you, Harry." Lupin said tiredly. "Same thing happened to me." he brightened and smiled at Neville. "That's how I met Frank, actually! He helped me put the trunk on the train!"

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. **

"Seems like it's happening again." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Harry and Fred and George exchanged smiles.

"**Yes, please," Harry panted. **

"**Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!" **

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. **

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. **

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. **

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?" **

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**Harry Potter**_**." chorused the twins. **

"**Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am." **

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. **

"Sorry, Harry." the twins said. "Didn't mean to embarrass you."

**Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. **

"**Fred? George? Are you there?" **

"**Coming, Mum." **

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. **

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

Fred and George gasped loudly and looked at Harry in mock shock. "You were spying on us?"

Harry laughed. "It was nice seeing a normal family interact for a change."

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. **

"**Ron, you've got something on your nose." **

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. **

"_**Mum**_**— geroff" He wriggled free. **

"**Aaah, has Ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. **

"**Shut up," said Ron. **

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother. **

"**He's coming now." **

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P **_**on it. **

"Oh, God!" the twins, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes as Percy glared at them.

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —" **

"**Oh, are you a **_**prefect**_**, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." **

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —" **

"**Or twice —" **

"**A minute —" **

"**All summer —" **

Sirius burst out laughing along with Tonks and the others.

"I like you two!"

Fred and George bowed. "Why, thank you, sir!"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and whispered something in his godfather's ear. Sirius gasped then beamed at the twins. "I _like_ you two!"

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. **

"Percy the Prefect?" Fred piped up at once.

"That's so… prefect! What do you say, Perce?"

"Oh, shut up." Percy said, causing the room to burst out laughing again, even his parents and professors, who usually kept quiet because they didn't want to encourage the twins. For a moment he looked baffled but when he understood that he'd said just the same words as his past self he surprisingly joined the laugh.

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. **

"**Because he's a **_**prefect**_**," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." **

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. **

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —" **

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." **

"We did that, eh, Remus?" Sirius said, smiling at the memory.

"_We_ didn't." Lupin corrected him. "That was _you_ in seventh year."

"And it was the whole bathroom." McGonagall added.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned. "Oh, yeah!"

"Why would you blow up a bathroom?" Harry asked.

"A number of reasons. I was upset with James." Sirius explained, laughing at the memory. "He had the nerve to take points from me for setting fireworks in the common room just so that he could impress your mother."

Lupin smiled. "Yeah, I remember that. When James and Lily started dating James, he spent all his time with her, leaving us behind."

"Not that I blame him." Sirius said. "James was really smitten, I got that he wanted to be the best boyfriend, but he was a brother to me so I was upset when he started talking only about her and stopped sitting next to me in class… so when I set those fireworks and tried to blame him for it so that Lily would get mad at him for a while he took points from me. I stormed out of the common room and blew up the bathroom."

Only Remus knew he had purposely omitted a part of the story: Sirius had told him, James and Peter, when they'd run to him after hearing the explosion, that he'd gone to their favourite spot near the lake and he'd heard his younger brother Regulus talk with his friends about Voldemort. When Regulus had showed a brand new Dark Mark on his arm, Sirius had lost it and had vented by blowing up the aforementioned bathroom.

However, he smiled, as Sirius did, when remembered the aftermath of the whole episode. Lily had gone to Sirius and explained that she had never meant to steal James and that she would love if they would accept her in their group. From that moment on, they had all gotten along with each other.

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mum." **

"**It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron." **

"**Don't worry, Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." **

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. **

"**Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" **

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. **

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" **

"**Who?" **

"_**Harry Potter**_**!" **

**Harry heard the little girl's voice. **

"**Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, eh please…" **

"Oh, no!" Ginny slid down her seat until only her hair was visible.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" **

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning." **

"**Poor **_**dear **_**— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." **

"That's when you impressed her." Ron told Harry. "Now you can't do wrong in her eyes."

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" **

"_FRED!_"

Surprisingly it wasn't Mrs Weasley who shouted but Mr Weasley looking as mad as he was just a few weeks ago when he'd come to Privet Drive to collect Harry for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Don't worry, Mr Weasley, they didn't ask me." Harry reassured him.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. **

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"**All right, keep your hair on." **

**A whistle sounded. **

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. **

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." **

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." **

"Hey, by the way, I'm still waiting that!" Ginny exclaimed, obviously having recovered from her previous embarrassment.

"_**George!**_**" **

"**Only joking, Mum." **

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. **

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **

"Anything would be better than those Muggles!" Tonks said.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. **

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." **

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose. **

"**Hey, Ron." **

**The twins were back. **

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." **

"**Right," mumbled Ron. **

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." **

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. **

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. **

**Harry nodded. **

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. **

"Why would think that?" Bill said in mock-surprise.

"**And have you really got — you know…" **

"_Ron!_" Mrs Weasley reprimanded.

"Mum, it was three years ago!"

**He pointed at Harry's forehead. **

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. **

"**So that's where You-Know-Who —?" **

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." **

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. **

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." **

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. **

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. **

"**Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." **

"Oh, he's a Squib but did well in his life."

"**So you must know loads of magic already." **

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **

"Hey!" Ron exploded. "Don't compare us with the Malfoys!"

"But he's got a point, Ron." Mr Weasley said.

"Yeah, but we're considered blood traitors." Mrs Weasley explained gently to Harry.

"What's a blood traitor?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"That's Andromeda for marrying a Muggleborn, that's me for running away at sixteen and that's the Weasleys for associating with Muggles." Sirius explained.

Andromeda nodded approvingly. "Couldn't have said it better!"

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" **

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." **

"**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. **

Harry hesitated for a moment as he read silently the next lines.

As his parents and brothers looked surprised, Ron flinched. He remembered what would happen next and he'd never wanted for his family to know what he thought.

Knowing what Ron was thinking, Harry felt guilty, although it wasn't his fault. Hermione tactfully said nothing.

"**I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. **

Bill and Charlie just looked at their brother, still confused as how would their achievements made him feel bad.

**Now Percy's a prefect. **

Percy tilted his head but he had a faint idea of what Ron meant. That was one of the reasons why he'd always tried so hard and wanted to be as powerful as he could in the Ministry. He knew that it made him a bit pompous but if that was what he had to do to prove that he was like his brothers then he would gladly do it.

**Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. **

For once in their lives, Fred and George looked as serious as Percy.

**Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. **

"Oh, Ronnie!" Mrs Weasley sighed, as her husband also looked sad. "Oh, dear, do you really feel that way?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Percy, not Mr Weasley, who seemed to have the words to comfort his younger brother. "I hope you don't feel that way anymore, Ron." he said seriously. "There are different ways to prove yourself, not only academic achievement. Sure, Bill and I were Head Boys and Charlie was Captain of the Quidditch team but you've done much more than us, hasn't he, Mother? Father?" Mr and Mrs Weasley brightened and offered their youngest son an encouraging smile. "It wasn't us who stayed by Harry's side when you three went after the Philosopher's Stone. It was you who won the chess game Professor McGonagall made to protect it."

"Well, said, Percy." said Bill and Charlie, who had obviously been informed of that and other ordeals.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Ron. "I was very proud when I understood it had been you to win the game."

Ron's ears were not pink but as red as his hair. Ever since people had started comforting his son, Mr Weasley's smile had gradually broadened.

"All that stuff that I did, Ron, I couldn't have done it without you and Hermione's support." Harry said smiling at his best friend.

"I've been your teacher for a year, Ron, and I think you're an amazing young man." Lupin added.

"And I seem to recall that I gave you and Harry two hundred points and a Special Award For Services to the School each for the Chamber incident." Dumbledore added gently.

"Yes!" said Ginny, smiling. "You didn't hesitate to come and rescue me!"

"Well, you're my sister! I'd say anyone of us would've done the same for you!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you were the one to help Harry save her!" Fred exclaimed, almost offended.

"Yeah!" George added. "Ever since you, Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts it was always you guys who made us win the House Cup!"

No one talked for a while after that. Sirius, Lupin and the Tonkses had tactfully said nothing for they didn't know Ron as well as the others. Hagrid hadn't needed to add anything to the list of things Ron had done. Snape hadn't wanted to join the praising because he hated Potter because he reminded him of Potter but Weasley reminded him of Black, the ever loyal sidekick.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Sirius said suddenly. "I hope I'll understand when we get on with the reading but I was very impressed with you, Ron."

Sirius praising him was apparently the last thing Ron expected. He looked at Black as if he was a ghost. "What do you mean?"

Sirius turned to the Weasleys. "I know that Albus told you only the basics on what happened between me and Pettigrew, so I'll add a detail about my meeting with these three. I accidentally broke your son's leg but that didn't stop him from saying that if I wanted to kill Harry I'd have to kill him and Hermione too. Never mind the fact that I didn't really want to kill anyone… he still would've died for his friends."

"Of course!" piped in Hermione, who still hadn't said anything. "How many times have you defended me from Malfoy or Professor Snape?"

Once again, Mr Weasley's smile widened. "See, Ron? How can we not be proud of you?"

"We've always been proud of you!" Mrs Weasley said, sobbing as she got up and reached for her youngest son and kissed every inch of his face.

"Mum, geroff – it's embarrassing!" Ron complained and with a final kiss on his forehead, Mrs Weasley left him and Mr Weasley smiled at Harry.

"I think you can go on now, Harry."

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." **

Mr Weasley sighed, his ears going pink as they did when he was either embarrassed or nervous. "I'm sorry I can't give you more, boys."

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. **

Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks. Harry didn't stop reading but he couldn't believe that that had been the first time he'd been in the presence of the man who'd betrayed his parents to Voldemort.

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." **

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. **

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. **

"You're such a polite young man, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said, reaching out and stroking Ron's cheek.

"That was not manners, Mrs Weasley, I really think that."

**This seemed to cheer Ron up. **

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" **

**Ron gasped. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**You said You-Know-Who's name!**_**" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —" **

"**I'm not trying to be **_**brave **_**or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class." **

"Far from the worst in class, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall stated sternly.

"Yeah, that's me, Harry!" Neville piped in jokingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr Longbottom, that's not true."

"It's true in Potions." Snape sneered. Neville whimpered. "Unless Miss Granger whispers in his ear."

"Give the boy a break, Severus."

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." **

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. **

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" **

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. **

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. **

"What's a Mars Bar?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Muggle chocolate." Hermione answered curtly.

**What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. **

"Oh, Harry!" Sirius complained. "You're making me hungry!"

"You?" Ron said. "I'm starving!"

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. **

"**Hungry, are you?" **

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. **

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…" **

"I'm sorry, Ronnie, next time come and tell me how you want your sandwiches." Mrs Weasley said gently.

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —" **

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." **

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). **

"Aww!" Ginny and Hermione cooed. "You two were so cute! Why did you have to grow up?"

"Hey!" Harry and Ron protested.

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not **_**really **_**frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. **

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." **

"**What?" **

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." **

"I've got them!" Tonks told Ron. "If you still don't have them I can give them to you. I've got doubles."

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. **

"**So **_**this **_**is Dumbledore!" said Harry. **

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —" **

**Harry turned over his card and read: **

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS **_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. **_

"It was there!" Harry moaned as Ron slapped his own forehead and Hermione shook her head miserably. When they got the confused looks from the others Harry resumed the reading.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. **

"**He's gone!" **

"Why are you surprised?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Muggle pictures don't move." Harry answered.

"Do they? Really?"

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting." **

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. **

"**Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." **

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. **_**"Weird!" **_

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. **

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they **_**mean **_**every flavour — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavoured one once." **

"That's true!" George said.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. **

"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts." **

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. **

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. **

Neville, Harry and Ron exchanged smiles.

**He looked tearful. **

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" **

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" **

"**He'll turn up," said Harry. **

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" **

**He left. **

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. **

"What are you talking about, Ron? You had Scabbers, there's nothing to brag about!" Fred exclaimed.

**Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." **

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. **

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. **

"And disgusted I should have been!" Ron said reproachfully to his book-self.

"**I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" **

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. **

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —" **

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. **

"That's Hermione." Harry, Ron and Neville said.

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

"Thanks a lot, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Once again, it's not me!"

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. **

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." **

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. **

"**Er — all right." **

**He cleared his throat. **

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." **

Sirius burst out laughing and so did the twins. "You actually fell for that?" George said.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep. **

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, **

"By heart?" Sirius said. "Are you insane?"

"Oh, give her a break, Sirius, we had too, remember?" Andromeda said.

"Yeah, another stupid rule!" Sirius retorted.

**of course, I just hope it will be enough **

"It will be, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said gently.

— **I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" **

**She said all this very fast. **

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, you sound terrible!" Fred exclaimed.

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. **

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. **

"**Harry Potter," said Harry. **

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**." **

"Are you?" Sirius asked.

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. **

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. **

"To be reminded of my parents' murder? No thanks, Hermione."

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I was twelve and stupid."

"Twelve?" Sirius asked.

"I was born in middle September so I couldn't get in Hogwarts before I turned twelve."

"**Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… **

"Why didn't you end up in Ravenclaw, with that mind of yours, anyway?" George asked,

"Actually the Hat was not sure at first between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." **

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. **

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. **

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." **

"Sure did!"

"_George!_"

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. **

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would **_**be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." **

"It would've been too weird!" Fred said.

"Shut up, Fred!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. "We'd love you nonetheless, dear."

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" **

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. **

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. **

"Just so you know, mate… it didn't work."

"**So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" **

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. **

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault." **

**Harry stared. **

"**Really? What happened to them?" **

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." **

"And they weren't wrong…" Harry sighed.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. **

"Well, you're right, Harry."

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. **

"**Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed. **

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. **

"Oh, no." Ron moaned.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. **

"Oh, Draco again?" Mrs Tonks asked.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. **

"I would say!"

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. **

"That's what they are…" Ron said, wrinkling his nose.

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." **

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. **

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." **

"Lucius!" Mr Weasley growled.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." **

"Harry can tell who the wrong sort are." Sirius said proudly. "Couldn't have found better friends!"

Ron and Hermione looked pleased.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. **

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. **

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. **

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either.**

"HOW DARE HE!" Mrs Tonks exploded. "NARCISSA AND I WILL HAVE A TALK ABOUT THIS CHILD!"

"Calm down, dear…" Mr Tonks said. "They're not worth it. And what would you say to your sister anyway?"

**You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." **

"I can see why you don't like this boy, Harry, I am so ashamed he has the same blood as me!" Sirius said.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. **

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. **

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. **

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. **

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." **

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. **

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. **

"Look at that!" Sirius couldn't restrain himself from saying. "He did something useful at last!"

As Ron had already mentioned that Scabbers was useless no one who didn't know the full account really got the joke.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. **

"**What **_**has **_**been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. **

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." **

"I don't believe it either!" Charlie exclaimed. "That was always a weird rat!"

**And so he had. **

"**You've met Malfoy before?" **

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. **

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."**

"Right you are." Sirius told Mr Weasley.

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" **

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" **

"I guess I was terrible…" Hermione sighed.

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" **

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. **

"Hermione, we guys were eleven. You were the weird one if you thought that racing up and down the corridors was childish." Ron said having lost his chance to tell her that that day.

"**And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" **

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. **

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. **

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." **

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. **

"What do you mean '_under_' the freckles?"

**They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. **

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" **

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" **

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **

"No one can blame me!" Neville protested. "I was eleven!"

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." **

**There was a loud "Oooooh!" **

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **

"First Hogwarts view…" Lupin said reminiscing the day he and Sirius and James had ended up in the boat with Peter.

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. **

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" **

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. **

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **

"**Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. **

"How did you know it was mine?" Neville asked.

"A hunch." Hagrid said.

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. **

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" **

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

Sighing at the prospect of listening to someone reading about his Sorting, Harry passed reluctantly the book to Hermione, who sat next to him. He didn't know how he felt about Sirius and the others knowing that he'd be almost put in Slytherin but Sirius had been so understanding, so far, so Harry had no reason to think he would think less of him because of that little fact.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

**Author's note: Sorry I'm late but it took me a while to finish the seventh chapter, and then I wanted to do chapter eight so to send two chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Hermione took the book from Harry with an apologetic smile, as she understood how awkward it was for her friend to have his thoughts made public, especially now that she had made her appearance in the book and everyone knew how she was at eleven.

On the other hand, however, Hermione gave one look to the page she was about to read and beamed. "Oooh!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be so good!"

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**The Sorting Hat **

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. **

"Oh, look at that, it's McGonagall!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I am no longer your teacher, Sirius, you can call me Minerva."

"Alright, Minnie!"

"You call me Minnie and I'll kill you."

"You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be fun."

**She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

"That's everyone's first thought." Lupin said seriously. "Except for your idiotic godfather, Harry."

Everyone laughed.

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." **

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. **

"So true." Sirius grinned.

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, **

"Oh, I forgot all about that!" Neville said.

**and on Ron's smudged nose. **

"Give me a break!" Ron exclaimed. "What's with you and my nose?"

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

"I wasn't worried about you, Mr Potter, I knew instantly that telling you to try to flatten your hair would be a waste of time."

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. **

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, **

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

**but I think he was joking." **

"See, Mum? He knew I was joking!"

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. **

"I know, I know, I was being ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed hotly before anyone could comment.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **

"Oh, I did that!" Tonks said. "To my own hair!"

"Yes you did, dear." her mother said. "And we had to go and Obliviate the whole class."

"Sorry to say this, Dromeda, but that's your fault for sending a Metamorphmagus to a Muggle school." Sirius said.

"Actually, that's your fault, Sirius, because if she's never been able to keep out of trouble she got that from _you_!"

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

Snape rolled his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, Potter!"

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed. **

"**What the —?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" **

"They're talking about Peeves, aren't they?" Sirius asked.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" **

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

"Aw, come on, Nick, what would they be doing there?" Tonks said.

**Nobody answered. **

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

**A few people nodded mutely. **

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." **

"I really love the Far Friar!" Tonks said smiling.

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." **

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, **

"Is that Seamus?" Neville asked Harry. Harry nodded.

**with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. **

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**." **

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**_**, **

All the Muggle-raised people in the room chuckled at Harry's innocence at the time, Harry included. Most of them had thought something along the same lines but now it felt utterly stupid to have thought something like this.

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, **_

"We don't." Sirius said. "But it is pretty cool."

Everyone laughed.

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

"You sure can." Ron grinned.

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be. **_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

"Oh, the same song of when we were Sorted, remember, Sirius?" Lupin said.

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

"Yay! Hufflepuff!" Tonks cheered. "By the way, am I the only Hufflepuff in the room?"

"Have you forgotten your father was in Hufflepuff as well?" Ted Tonks asked with a hurt expression.

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

"You can make friends in Slytherin?" Sirius asked Snape in mock surprise.

"Don't talk to me, Black."

"No, really, I am curious!"

Snape didn't answer.

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." **

Everyone laughed but Harry raised his eyebrows at Fred. "Well, you weren't wrong about that!"

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. **

"No one does, Harry." Sirius said comfortingly.

"Except for your father, Potter, as his ego was as big as the entire Hogwarts." Snape snapped.

"Shut it, Snape!"

**If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" **

"She's very nice." Neville said and Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause — **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

"YAY, Hufflepuff!" Tonks shouted.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Bones, Susan!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

"YAY HUFFLEPUFF!" Tonks shouted again, louder.

"Dora, please, our ears…" Sirius sighed.

**shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

"**Boot, Terry!" **

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

"Hey, there are no Ravenclaws here!" Tonks said.

"Are you going to comment every person in the Sorting?" Snape snapped.

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. **

Mrs Weasley glared at her twin sons.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **

There were several sighs and growls of displeasure at this.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. **

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. **

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. **

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? **

"That cannot happen, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. **

"Don't worry, Neville." Mrs Tonks smiled gently at Neville. "Dora's dead clumsy and she ended up becoming an Auror."

Neville smiled with gratitude at the woman.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." **

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" **

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. **

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — **

"**Potter, Harry!" **

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. **

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?" **

"_**The **_**Harry Potter?" **

"That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life." Harry remarked with a sigh.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?" **

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" **

Harry had kept his eyes closed, waiting for the explosion of gasps and horrified comments about the fact that he had almost got sorted into Slytherin.

Hermione had stopped reading so silence filled the room.

Expecting them to have been frozen from shock, Harry finally looked up to find Dumbledore, who was sitting right in front of him, looking at him through his half-moon spectacles, a knowing smile on his face. Puzzled as to why would the Headmaster smile at him like that, Harry glanced around: Mr and Mrs Weasley looked as though they were just waiting for Hermione to resume reading, just like their oldest sons, including Percy; Professor McGonagall gave him one of her rare smiles, obviously knowing what he must have gone through at that moment, and the same did Lupin, who patted him gently on the shoulder. Snape just sneered at him, clearly disgusted at the very idea of having James Potter's son in his House. The twins cheered Harry up, when he glanced at them, pretending to be very upset about this. Ron, whom everyone thought would have taken pleasure deep down at hearing this because of his inferiority complex towards Harry, surprised everyone by saying that Harry would always be Harry, whatever House he was in. Hermione and Hagrid smiled brightly at Harry, agreeing on every word Ron had said. The Tonks family and Neville tactfully said nothing: Neville wondered what right he would have to say anything, since he sometimes felt that the Hat had misplaced him.

Harry was worried also about Sirius's reaction but his godfather just burst out laughing. "That's almost the same thing that happened at my Sorting!"

Relieved that none of them thought less of him because of this, something he'd been dreading despite Dumbledore's comforting words in his second year, Harry motioned for Hermione to resume reading.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect **

"Will you stop calling me that?" Percy exclaimed, annoyed.

"Come on, Perce!" Bill laughed. "Everyone knows you loved being a Prefect and a Head Boy! I'm sure you like this nickname!"

"Also…" Charlie piped in. "You know that you'll never shake it off now that Fred and George have learnt it."

"He sure will not!" the twins grinned.

**got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

"I hate it when they do that!" Neville sighed sympathetically.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. **

"That's always bugged me to no end!" Sirius exploded. "It's so weird!"

"I know!" Ron answered. "He's got a ghostly beard!"

"Right? _Right?_"

Hermione glanced at Harry. "I don't like that those two get along so much!"

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table **

"Aww!" cooed the women… and the twins, although they were teasing Harry.

**and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. **

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. **

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

"As if?" Dumbledore asked smiling. "I am pleased to see you all there every single year!"

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" **

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! **

"Now, don't exaggerate, Percy…" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, we don't want him to blush like the time of the earmuffs…" Tonks joked.

Everyone laughed.

**But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" **

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

"Damn it, Harry!" Sirius complained. "Now I'm hungry! _Again_!"

"Don't worry, Sirius, that cake is almost done!" Andromeda said. "It's your favourite!"

"Strawberry pie? Aw, Dromeda, you're the best!"

"Strawberry pie?" Ron repeated looking at Sirius as if he had grown a second head. "That's your favourite?"

"Yeah…?" Sirius asked.

"Ron, there's something you need to know." Lupin said with a face so serious that they thought someone had died. "Sirius has always had the taste of a five year old girl."

Sirius gasped and looked at Lupin, affronted. "What? It's tasty!"

Harry shrugged. "Well, what do you know, these days… oh hey, that's what you sent me for my birthday!"

Sirius merely smiled at him before turning to Lupin again. "You're one to talk, Remus! You and your obsession with chocolate! You act like a boy who didn't get any chocolate at Valentine's Day and bought the chocolate for himself just to avoid being teased!"

"I resent that!"

"Well, I resent your five year old girl metaphor!"

"For what's worth… I like strawberry pie…" Neville said.

"Thanks, Neville, I'll give you some!"

"Will you shut up, so we can get on?"

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. **

"Which turns out to be true." Ginny said.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints **

"Why not the peppermints, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Because they're awful!" Sirius retorted.

**and began to eat. It was all delicious. **

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. **

"**Can't you —?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly **_**headless?" **

"Bless you, Seamus… I have no idea who the hell you are but someone always ends up asking that question!" Sirius grinned. "Back in our days it was James… he knew it, his father had told him but he asked anyway!"

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"**Like **_**this**_**," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! **

"I know, that was so annoying!" Tonks exclaimed and Charlie nodded.

At Harry's questioning look they grinned. "We graduated at the end of the previous year." Charlie explained.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." **

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… **

"Will you stop describing food already?" Ron complained, his mouth watering.

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. **

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." **

**The others laughed. **

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. **

"You mean Squib?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…" Neville answered, feeling braver now that Black had joked with him. "Most of them were raised by Muggles, so I didn't want to sound pretentious."

**My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned **

"I'll have a word with your Uncle Algie!" McGonagall said darkly. Neville was surprised that she would care.

— **but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

"Well, he could have put a bit more effort in that if he was so happy…" Ginny said. "No offence, Neville, but I'm with Hagrid, toads are a little out of fashion…"

Neville smiled. "Great Uncle Algie is very old, do you really expect him to follow the fashion?"

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons **

"Oh, Hermione, _really_?" Sirius sighed. "On the first night at Hogwarts?"

**("I **_**do **_**hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, **

"Well, Transfiguration is cool, I'll give you that… if you're discussing Transfiguration I guess I can't blame you…"

McGonagall looked surprised. Sirius had been one of her brightest students, just like James, but she would have never thought that he would say something like that. Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Minerva, Sirius was one of the brightest students in his year, after all…"

Knowing what Dumbledore meant, Harry grinned. "Also, the third book will tell you to what extent he and my Dad were interested in Transfiguration!"

Sirius winked at him.

**you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — "). **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

Snape frowned at his description.

"And here enters Professor Snape!" Fred said, knowing that Snape couldn't do anything to him, not while they were reading the books.

"Whoever wrote this book captured your soul, Snape." Sirius said.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. **

"I made your scar hurt?" Snape couldn't help but ask, despite the fact that he was still upset with Sirius.

"Well, in the end, we found out it wasn't you…" Ron said.

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. **

"**What is it?" asked Percy. **

"**N-nothing." **

"Ah, I remember that." Percy said. "You could've told me."

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

"You got that right, anyway." Snape sneered.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

"Again, they captured your soul."

"Shut up, Black."

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. **

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **

"The usual, then." Sirius said.

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **

"**I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

"W… what?" Sirius, Lupin, Bill, Charlie and the Tonks family, the only ones not aware of the whole Philosopher's Stone ordeal, were as baffled as Harry and the other students had been when Dumbledore had made that announcement. They exchanged confused looks.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

Dumbledore chuckled and Percy's ears turned pink. He could see, now, how ridiculous he sounded sometimes.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

"**Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, **_

_**Teach us something please, **_

_**Whether we be old and bald **_

_**Or young with scabby knees, **_

_**Our heads could do with filling **_

_**With some interesting stuff, **_

_**For now they're bare and full of air, **_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff, **_

_**So teach us things worth knowing, **_

_**Bring back what we've forgot, **_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest, **_

_**And learn until our brains all rot." **_

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. **

"Nice!" Sirius said. "We used to do it with Beatles songs!"

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **

"Peeves?" Lupin asked.

"Peeves." Harry confirmed.

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"**Oooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" **

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. **

"That's too bad, Neville." Lupin said. "Who did Peeves bully in our first year, Sirius?"

"No idea… wasn't it some guy from Hufflepuff?"

**They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. **

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. **

"What's with you and prefects, Perce?" Fred rolled his eyes at his brother, who glared at him.

**Here we are." **

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up **

"Why does this book have to tell only this kind of things about me?" Neville complained, losing, for once, his shy behaviour.

"Sorry, Neville…" Hermione said sympathetically. "It seems you're the comic relief here…"

Neville sighed. "Well… as long as you are entertained…"

— **and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. **

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get **_**off**_**, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

"And what else is new?" Lupin muttered sharing a dark look with Sirius.

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, **

"I surely had." Ron said.

"What's with you and treacle tart, anyway?" Tonks asked. "Is it your favourite food or something?"

"Yes, it is!" Ron laughed. "He could eat it every day and never get tired of it!"

**but he fell asleep almost at once. **

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. **

"Ah, that's not so far-fetched, considering…" Harry trailed off when Hermione kicked him under the table.

**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

"Wow… I don't remember this dream at all…" Harry said. "But it doesn't seem worse than the others…"

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"You do now." Hermione said, closing the book and passing it to Ron, who sat next to her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Potion Master

As he took the book, Ron glanced at the title of the chapter to see if there was any clue as to what was going to happen.

"Oh-oh." he said, glancing at Harry.

"What?"

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**The Potions Master **

"Oh." Harry sighed.

"Why do you get a chapter to yourself, Severus?" Sirius asked, immediately suspicious.

"If you shut up, Black, maybe we can find out!"

"**There, look." **

"**Where?" **

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?" **

"**Did you see his scar?" **

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. **

"How rude!" Hermione protested. She had thought so in first year as well but at the time she wasn't friends with Harry and Ron.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk. **

"They sure can." Dumbledore smiled.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

"Bless you, Peeves… you really need to upgrade your repertoire…" Sirius sighed.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. **

"That's true." Bill said.

**Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. **

"First morning?" Fred asked. "Harry, Ron, I didn't know you were _this_ talented!"

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

Hermione gasped and shared a look with Harry and Ron. If only they had known then…

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. **

"You know what?" said Ron. "Of all the people that were petrified, she's the only one I couldn't care less!"

"No one cared about her, Ron." George said seriously.

**She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) **

Sirius gave a snort at this but Lupin and Harry gave him a look of warning. They wanted the twins to find out just like Harry had.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs Norris a good kick. **

"I see nothing has changed when it comes to them…" Tonks laughed.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

Mr Tonks laughed. "I was shocked as well… I think every Muggle raised wizard goes through that initial shock!"

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets.**

"I wish I could've escaped that and just sleep…" Andromeda Tonks sighed. "Don't you agree, Sirius?"

"Yeah…" Sirius sighed as well and answered Harry's questioning look. "The Blacks are obsessed with Astronomy. Not only we were forced to study Astronomy ever since we were able to stand on our own, but most of us are named after stars."

"And constellations." Andromeda added.

"And constellations."

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

"Professor Sprout tells me you're very gifted in Herbology, Mr Longbottom." Professor McGonagall said. "Why don't you think about a career in this field?"

"I'll think about it." Neville said smiling. "It'd be great but I don't know if my Gran would approve…"

"I'll talk to Augusta. Don't worry, if that's what you like then you should pursuit it."

"Right you are, Minerva." agreed Lupin. "Neville is very good a Defence Against the Dark Arts as well."

Snape snorted openly in derision. "_Please_, Lupin…"

"He is!" Lupin insisted. "He just needs more confidence!"

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. **

"How that's possible is something I still have trouble understanding…" Charlie said.

**Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. **

"They?" Ron asked the book. "It was only Hermione who takes notes…"

"Is that right, Ronald Weasley?" Mrs Weasley hissed, making her youngest son whimper.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **

"Probably because he was reminded of James." Lupin told Harry.

"Yes." said Professor McGonagall. "He told me that he didn't expect you to be that much similar to James."

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, **

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

"You're welcome, Professor, but I didn't write this…" Harry said.

"Nevertheless it is your point of view."

**she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. **

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

Sirius laughed. "We really scarred you, didn't we?"

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"What do you mean a 'rare' smile?"

"Well, you don't smile that much, Professor!"

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

"That would be very uncomfortable." Tonks said.

"Yeah, it wasn't garlic in the end." said Hermione.

"What was it?" the twins asked.

"You'll find out."

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"Congratulations!" Tonks exclaimed. "Took me two weeks not to get lost."

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them — we'll be able to see if it's true." **

Ron paused for a moment. He really wanted to answer to his past self but the glare on Snape's face was enough to make him change his mind.

"**Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. **

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: **

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? **_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. **_

_**Hagrid **_

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later **_**on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **_**hated **_**him. **

"And why is that, Severus?" Professor McGonagall glared suspiciously at her colleague while Lupin's face lost its usual mild expression and Sirius tilted his head, his face dark.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**_**." **

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Sirius exclaimed.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. **

"That's not even funny…" Tonks said.

**Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." **

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall thundered. "You have no right to insult the students!"

"That was quite a good speech – if you leave out this last part…" Tonks said.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. **

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **

"That's a sixth year question!" Sirius growled. "How did you expect him to answer?"

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. **

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer. **

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." **

"Why, you…"

**He ignored Hermione's hand. **

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" **

"Severus, really!" Professor McGonagall protested. "This is outrageous!"

"It is also four years ago." Snape retorted.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. **

"I _hate_ those three." Ron hissed.

"**I don't know, sir." **

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**? **

"No, he's just being a git, as usual." Sirius growled. If looks could kill, Snape would be dead by now.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. **

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" **

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. **

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" **

Harry expected Sirius to compliment him on answering Snape but Sirius was still glaring at Snape.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. **

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

"Because you didn't tell them to." Professor McGonagall snarled. She knew Severus had it in for James Potter but this was beyond her imagination.

Dumbledore's thoughts were along the same lines also because he knew that Snape was in love with Lily.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." **

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs **

"And Malfoy is not that good at Potions!" Ron exclaimed, unable to restrain himself.

**when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **

"That was so painful…" Neville flinched at the mere memory of the pain he'd felt.

"**Idiot boy!" **

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "YOU DO NOT INSULT THE STUDENTS!"

**snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" **

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

"That's no wonder he's scared of you!" Lupin said deadly quietly. "See how you treat him!"

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. **

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." **

"Ok, that's enough!" Sirius pushed his chair and stood. He was shaking with rage.

"Sirius, please…" Harry started.

"Wait, the chapter's nearly over." Ron said.

Sirius didn't sit but since he was just standing there with his arms crossed, Ron read on.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. **

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." **

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week —**_**why **_**did Snape hate him so much? **

Dumbledore sighed.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" **

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. **

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**." **

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. **

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang." **

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. **

"Oh, I love Fang!" Sirius said for a moment, before resuming his glaring at Snape.

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"No, he's a big softie." Hermione smiled.

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. **

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." **

"And the other half chasing James and Sirius." Lupin added. "When they were stupid enough not to use the Invisibility Cloak."

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. **

Hagrid laughed. "Yeh could've said yeh didn' like 'em."

"But we do!" Ron said. "They're just really hard to bite!"

**Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. **

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." **

"Hagrid!" Professor McGonagall protested.

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." **

"You do that, Hagrid!" Ginny, Ron and the twins cheered while the others couldn't help but chuckle.

"In our seventh year Sirius gave Mrs Norris a present since we were leaving." Lupin told them. Harry glanced at Sirius: he knew his godfather got along with Crookshanks but he couldn't believe that Sirius would betray him by getting along with Mrs Norris. "He organised a date with a certain black dog… who chased her all over the castle."

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed while the others looked baffled. Only Dumbledore knew what they were talking about.

Sirius didn't move, clearly waiting for the end of the chapter and release his anger on Snape.

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. **

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate **_**me." **

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" **

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. **

Strangely enough, Hagrid did the same thing now. He knew well enough that Snape hated James Potter.

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." **

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. **

"He obviously had." Bill said.

**While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**: **

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST **_

"Wow!" Sirius said, finally taking his eyes off Snape. "Someone broke in at Gringotts?"

"I remember that!" Tonks said. "I'd just started Auror training… but they didn't take anything!"

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. **_

"The same day?" Lupin asked. "Wasn't Harry's birthday the day you went to Diagon Alley with him, Hagrid?"

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. **_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" **

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? **

"Was it?" Lupin asked.

"We're not telling!" Hermione said.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. **

"Thanks, Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall said sarcastically.

**Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"I did." Hagrid confirmed. "Couldn' tell yeh."

"Is the chapter over?" Sirius asked Ron, who was finally putting down the book. Ron nodded. "Alright, then. Snape, come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm not asking."

"You've got no right to order me around, Black!"

Sirius looked ready to hit him, forget the wand in his pocket.

"Sirius, this was my first year at Hogwarts…" Harry started, worried that whatever he could do would send him back to Azkaban.

Sirius smiled at him. "Don't worry, Harry. I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Snape retorted. "And I don't believe you."

"Severus, we've still got eleven chapters to go through. Would you please not be difficult and do as Sirius asks?"

As usual, Dumbledore's voice seemed to calm them all. Snape rolled his eyes and obliged the Headmaster.

"Leave both your wands." Lupin added. "We don't want you two to kill each other."

Rolling their eyes, they left their wands with Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Duel

**Author's note: Sorry I'm late but I was a bit busy and had to work hard on this chapter, because I didn't want it to be boring... I hope that you all like it! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Sirius was vibrating.

He held the door open for Snape and followed him in the well-kept garden of Ted Tonks' country house.

Through the window, he could see the others waiting impatiently for them to do something, fidgeting uneasily and, when they saw him looking, pretending not to be watching.

"What do you want, Black?"

The harshness in Snape's voice trigged the large part of Sirius that wanted to beat the Potions' Master senseless. However, Sirius fought fiercely against that part of him and restrained himself from hitting the other man, thinking of Harry's welfare. He knew he could improve Harry's school life if he was mature enough to play his cards right.

"Severus, this has to stop."

Surprised by the calmness in Sirius's voice, Snape took notice of the fact that Black had used his name.

"I'm assuming you're referring to my behaviour regarding your precious godson."

Sirius merely nodded. "I know you hated us at school but you were also friends with Lily until fifth year. She told me you were her best friend."

Pain filled Snape's heart at the mention of Lily. He didn't like how Black used her to get what he wanted. Gritting his teeth, Snape said nothing.

"I know, believe me, I do, that Harry looks remarkably like James, but please, don't let that blind you and treat him badly just like we did to you. Harry has nothing to do with that and you know it."

And, of course, Black had to make it look like he was the bad guy and Potter was so innocent. "You know as well as me that Potter doesn't respect me at all."

"Can you blame him? You were absolutely horrible to him, Severus, and it was just his first lesson! This book has already showed you… and the other books will show you later, I'm sure… that Harry is not like James was at his age. As much as it pains me to say this, I have to admit that James was a bit like that Dudley kid, not _that_ bad, of course, but still had a big ego because his parents spoiled him. Harry is not like that. He's more like Lily and you know it. You heard what his home life is like… you know Petunia better than any of us, you know she doesn't love him and she never will. That's why he is not like James. I understand what he went through, my home life was not much different when I was a child. I know that you understand that as well, Lily told me that your home life wasn't a piece of cake either. James is not here but I know he would tell you the same. If you promise to at least try and be not nice to Harry but at least fair I am ready to bury the hatchet and be at my best behaviour with you… don't get me wrong, I still don't like you at all." he said quickly, when he saw Snape frowning. "But I won't call you names and be rude at you unless I have a good reason to."

Snape still said nothing.

"And as far as that – er – _joke_ is concerned, I take all the blame. Although I can't say I didn't mean to hurt you, because that would be a blatant lie, I will say that I didn't want to _kill_ you and that I was sixteen and an idiot. I wouldn't do that now. But I swear to you that neither Remus nor James had anything to do with that. If you want to hate someone, that someone is me. Don't get mad at Harry for something I did."

For a while, neither of them spoke. They both seemed to be in some kind of trance.

From inside the house, Harry couldn't see Sirius's face, as his godfather was standing with his back to him, but he saw Snape's face abruptly turn from its usual disgusted expression to a weird shocked one as if pigs had started to fly. Of course, not being able to hear the conversation, he couldn't know that Snape's mind had suddenly registered the fact that his childhood nemesis, Sirius Black, had just not only spoken sense but had also… _apologised_ to him! Well, almost.

When Snape's face changed, Sirius registered what he had done too. He too couldn't believe his own words but, he realised, he really meant them. He would do whatever it took to ensure that Harry was safe and happy.

This was something neither of the wizards would have ever expected: to stand in front of each other without getting at each other's throat.

Still, Sirius didn't like the fact that Snape hadn't said anything yet. What was he going to do? Sneer at him as usual? Try to call the Dementors again?

And then… Snape did the last thing Sirius expected him to do. He cleared his throat and nodded at him.

"I'll never like the boy, I can't help it, but I swore I would protect him, and I will. As far as that joke is concerned… I can say I am satisfied with my revenge. You tried to send me to a werewolf and failed. I tried to send you to the Dementors and failed. We can call it a tie."

Sirius could feel his eyes growing wide, his eyebrows rise up in his forehead and his jaw drop to the ground. Nevertheless, he resumed a less embarrassing expression and shook the hand Snape – _Snape_ – was offering.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When they entered the kitchen where the others were waiting for them, both Sirius and Snape were sporting shocked expressions that had everyone wonder what the hell had happened. Remus, Harry and even Dumbledore couldn't help but scan their bodies with their eyes to see if they hadn't actually hit each other.

Noticing this, Sirius smiled at his worried godson. "Professor Snape and I have come to an agreement." he explained, knowing that if he didn't now, they would have to later. "We still don't like each other but have decided to let go of that – er – _joke_ I played on him at school."

Even Remus, who, aside from Dumbledore and maybe McGonagall, knew both Sirius and Snape best, was shocked. "You have _what_? Really?"

"Mr Black and I decided that since he tried to kill me and failed and I recently tried to kill him and failed… we can call it a tie." Snape piped in in a bored tone.

Neville, the Tonkses and the Weasleys, minus Ron, didn't know why Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Lupin and Hermione looked so shocked. They waited quietly for someone to break the awkward silence. That someone ended up being Professor Dumbledore who chuckled.

"Well, well, well, I see now what TRL meant, when he said we should be able to change the future! Although I'm sure no one would have expected these two to make a truce."

Sirius and Snape glanced at each other, still shocked that they had managed to get as close to make peace as they could, and then they both looked away. They really couldn't help disliking each other.

Seeing that they were all stuck in this situation, Ron passed the book to Neville, who was sitting between him and Ginny.

**CHAPTER NINE **

**The Midnight Duel **

Harry, Ron and Hermione let out a moan.

"It's only the title of the chapter." Neville said. "What is it?"

"I'm not bothering to tell you, Neville." Ron sighed. "You'll remember soon enough!"

"What duel?" Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape asked.

"Er –"

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. **

"I am so ashamed to share the same blood with that brat." Tonks said. "No offence, Mum, Uncle Sirius."

"None taken." Andromeda and Sirius said together, while Harry mused over the fact that the noun 'uncle' worked strangely well in front of his godfather's name.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. **

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Ron said sincerely while Hermione, Neville and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. **

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **

Sirius, who was drinking Butterbeer from his goblet, nearly choked and spat the drink very nearly missing Snape who glared at him warningly. Harry patted his back to make him stop coughing until the coughs turned into a laugh.

"_You_?" he laughed. "Make a fool of yourself flying? _Really_?"

"Cut him some slack, Sirius." Remus said rather hypocritically since he too had probably broken a couple of ribs in an attempt to not laugh. "He didn't even know what Quidditch was at the time!"

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. **

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." **

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **

"Does he even know what a helicopter is?" Tonks asked.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. **

"That one is true." Charlie said. "Although you cried the whole day because you fell from the broom."

"Shut up, Charlie." Ron blushed furiously.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. **

"It's not like they're not allowed to fly." Hermione explained giggling. "Muggles can't fly, now, can they?"

"Although I see your point, Ron." Sirius said.

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. **

Lupin burst out laughing. "I caught Sirius and James doing exactly the same thing with my mother's photograph!"

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. **

"Not that I complain, really." Neville said. "I really don't like flying."

**Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

"That too." Neville said grinning.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. **

"Although I have to admit that was good to read." Harry confessed.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. **

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. **

"Apparently Cissy really spoils that brat." Sirius said. "Don't you agree, Dromeda?"

"Sure I do, Siri."

"Do you all have nicknames?" Ron asked.

Sirius and Andromeda glanced at each other. "It's a family tradition."

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **

"Oh!" Hermione smiled. "I remember that Remembrall!"

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…" **

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. **

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Tonks exclaimed. "Someone just punch him already!"

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **

"Professor, you're a spoilsport."

"**What's going on?" **

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." **

"Nice timing, Neville!" Lupin beamed.

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. **

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. **

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. **

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. **

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **

"Yeah!" Ron piped up suddenly. "How come she's got yellow eyes?"

Professor McGonagall glanced at the Headmaster. "I believe it was an experiment gone wrong."

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. **

"Er – you, Madam Hooch?" Ron asked.

"**Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." **

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. **

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" **

"**UP" everyone shouted. **

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, **

"Well done, Harry!" Sirius beamed. "Just like James, not that I expected any different after I've seen you fly!"

"You've seen him fly?" Mr Weasley asked. "When?"

"You'll find out." Harry said simply.

**but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, **

"Exactly what happened to me, Hermione!" Sirius smiled at the young witch.

"I thought you liked to fly!" Hermione exclaimed surprised.

"I do, I just do not agree with broomsticks! When it comes to flying I like either my motorcycle or Buckbeak!" Sirius laughed. "And James had the nerve to tell me he was worried I'd kill myself with the motorcycle! Ha! I wasn't the one with just a stick underneath me!"

**and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. **

"I was really scared." Neville said, blushing.

"And with good reason, Neville, forget that idiotic Malfoy." Hermione said, remembering what had happened.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. **

"Ha!" exclaimed Mrs Tonks, rather childishly, in a tone that strongly reminded Harry of his godfather. "It seems he didn't inherit Reggie's talent!"

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" **

"Oh, please, no." Neville sighed before reading again.

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. **

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — **

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. **

"Ouch." Tonks said. "I think I know that crack."

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. **

"By the way, did anyone find it?" Neville asked. "I'd be happy to pay it back if it wasn't." "Do not trouble yourself, Mr Longbottom. Hagrid was sent to retrieve it later." Professor McGonagall said.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **

"**Broken wrist," **

"Told you I knew what that crack meant." Tonks said. "Sorry, Neville."

**Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." **

**She turned to the rest of the class. **

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' **

"Now, Hooch, that's the way to make them disobey." Professor McGonagall sighed.

Sirius grinned. "You speak from experience."

"I most certainly do."

**Come on, dear." **

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. **

"She's nicer than she lets on." Lupin said with a smile.

Neville, on his part, paused for a moment, looking at the book with a bemused expression on his face. "This is news for me too." he said softly.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "What happened?"

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. **

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?" **

Neville blushed furiously and his voice shook when he spoke.

**The other Slytherins joined in. **

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. **

"Thanks, Parvati…" Neville whispered forgetting, for a moment, that he was talking to a book.

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." **

"Seems to me like you're sticking up for Ickle Dracokins." Tonks snapped.

"I think she wants to be his girlfriend or something." Ron said.

"Ron, I don't think even Pansy Parkinson would want something like that at eleven! She's too young to understand!" Hermione said.

"I was talking about now…"

"Oh."

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." **

"He took my Remembrall?" Neville asked, his voice shaking with rage this time.

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. **

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. **

Neville beamed. "Thanks, Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Hey, you're a friend!"

**Everyone stopped talking to watch. **

**Malfoy smiled nastily. **

"He's a Malfoy, he can't smile any other way." Sirius said seriously. "Otherwise it'll just make you sick." Everyone laughed.

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" **

"Please, someone _has_ to slap him!" Tonks whined.

"Sorry, doesn't happen anytime soon…" Ron said, winking at Hermione, who grinned.

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could **_**fly well. **

"That's what I thought at the moment, anyway…" Harry commented making the others laugh.

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" **

**Harry grabbed his broom. **

"_**No!" **_**shouted Hermione Granger. **

"Oh, Hermione, don't be a killjoy!" Tonks said.

"**Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." **

"No, I would have punished just Mr Potter, Miss Granger, but thanks for trying." Professor McGonagall said, with Dumbledore nodding beside her.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. **

"I wish I could've seen this…" Sirius whispered.

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned. **

"Ha!" Tonks cheered. "In your face, you little…"

"Dora, please…" her mother scolded.

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. **

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. **

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. **

"HA!" Ron cheered.

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. **

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. **

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. **

Neville looked up from the book. "Harry, this is amazing! I knew you were good at Quidditch but _this_! Is this how…?"

"Ssshhh!" Harry shushed him putting his finger on his lips. "Don't spoil it!"

"**HARRY POTTER!" **

Harry met Professor McGonagall's eyes and they both had to look away and forcing themselves not to smirk.

On their part, the others groaned. "What now?"

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. **

"Ouch." Sirius smiled lopsidedly at his godson. "That's rotten luck, Harry."

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. "It really was…"

**He got to his feet, trembling. **

"_**Never **_**— in all my time at Hogwarts —" **

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you — might have broken your neck —" **

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —" **

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —" **

"**But Malfoy —" **

"**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." **

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **

"Your aunt would probably have the same reaction she had when she found you." Snape said quietly.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **

"In another case I would've just given you detention." McGonagall said. "Don't be overly dramatic."

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. **

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" **

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. **

Lupin stiffened. "Wood?" he whispered. A sudden thought had crossed his mind. "No, no way…"

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"**In here." **

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. **

Sirius laughed. "I taught him that!"

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. **

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker." **

"NO WAY!" Sirius, Lupin and Tonks shouted. "SEEKER IN YOUR FIRST YEAR!"

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. **

"**Are you serious, Professor?" **

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" **

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. **

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." **

"OI!" Charlie shouted. "I still matter!"

The others laughed.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. **

"Well, they had." Fred – or was it George? – said.

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. **

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. **

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say." **

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…" **

Snape sneered in delight at his colleague and former teacher.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. **

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." **

**Then she suddenly smiled. **

"That's what really shocks me!" laughed Sirius, who was still cheering Harry's accomplishments.

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." **

Sirius and Lupin smiled sadly and nodded appreciatively at McGonagall. Snape snorted.

"**You're **_**joking**_**." **

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. **

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never **_**— you must be the youngest house player in about —" **

" — **a century," **

"A century!" Sirius breathed. "A _century_!"

**said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." **

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry. **

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." **

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. **

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." **

"Nice." Tonks beamed at them.

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." **

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." **

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" **

"You know what?" Sirius turned to Andromeda. "Our dear relatives were some crazy bastards but they were much less annoying!"

"I know!" Andromeda agreed. "Must be the Malfoy blood! He wasn't so brave alone, was he?"

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. **

"See, Mrs Tonks? I agree with you!" Harry joked.

"Call me Andromeda, dear."

**There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" **

Professor McGonagall glared at her students. "Don't tell me you accepted, Potter."

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" **

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "HOW DARE ACCEPT A DUEL ON SOMEONE ELSE'S BEHALF!"

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. **

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." **

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. **

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?" **

Ron avoided looking at his glaring parents.

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." **

"Well, he's got a point." Sirius said and Ron beamed.

"Yes, Sirius, but, as adults, we shouldn't encourage this behaviour." Lupin said.

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" **

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **

"Great advice, Ron!"

"Bill!"

"What?" Bill asked his mother. "As far as a duel goes, that is great advice! That's the last thing a pureblood like Malfoy will expect, Muggle fighting."

"As an Auror I have to agree."

"**Excuse me." **

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. **

"Oh, yes, please, Hermione, put some sense into these two!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed hopefully.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley, never managed to do that!" Hermione giggled.

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. **

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded. "We've taught you better manners than that!"

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. **

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —" **

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered. **

"— **and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." **

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry. **

"**Good-bye," said Ron. **

"That was before we became friends." Hermione said trying to calm down the disapproving adults who glared at her friends. "You've seen yourselves that I was a bit annoying."

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). **

"Why is that, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Neville gently.

"I had forgotten the password." Neville answered blushing.

Snape opened his mouth to sneer a snide remark but he met Dumbledore's eyes and changed his mind.

Suddenly, Neville remembered something and paled. He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione who nodded glumly.

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. **

"You sure were!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "How come no one knew about this? And why don't you listen to your rational side for once!"

**On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **

Sirius and Snape shared a look. They got that.

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." **

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." **

"It was me." Hermione said.

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. **

"_**You!**_**" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" **

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, **

"Which one?" one of the twins asked.

"**Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." **

"You should've done that, Hermione, I would have done something!"

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. **

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. **

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. **

"Of course not." Lupin smiled at the girl.

**She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. **

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **_**I **_**don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." **

"They'd have lost much more than that!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "No one would've denied you two a detention! And Mr Malfoy!"

"**Go away." **

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —" **

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. **

"Sadly, that happened to me too." Sirius said. "Of course, I'd sneaked into the kitchen for a midnight snack…"

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. **

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." **

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. **

"**I'm coming with you," she said. **

"**You are **_**not**_**." **

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." **

"Very reasonable." Lupin approved.

"But you've got some nerve!" Sirius said.

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly. **

Sirius and Ron blinked.

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something." **

**It was a sort of snuffling. **

"**Mrs Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. **

**It wasn't Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. **

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"Oh, Neville, dear!" Mrs Weasley fussed.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." **

"**How's your arm?" said Harry. **

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." **

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —" **

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." **

"He's so creepy…" Ginny shivered.

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. **

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." **

"_Ronnie_, really!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. **

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. **

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by. **

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. **

"I'd say he tricked you." Sirius said.

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy. **

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." **

"That little…!" Tonks shouted. "He told Filch!"

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. **

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." **

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run, he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. **

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

"Sorry, guys."

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. **

"**I —**_**told **_**— you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you." **

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." **

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." **

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. **

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione scoffed.

"**Let's go." **

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. **

"It's Peeves." Sirius said.

"I agree." Tonks nodded.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Ron, in the fine art of trouble-making, you have to remember the highest law: Peeves will always get in your way when you least need him to. That's why James and I befriended him and got him on our side!"

"Wow!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time. "That was our reasoning!"

Sirius grinned. "Great minds think alike."

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. **

"Of course." Tonks said.

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out." **

**Peeves cackled. **

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." **

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." **

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." **

"Right." Bill chuckled.

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves. **

"Bad move, Weasley, bad move!" Sirius shook his head.

**This was a big mistake. **

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" **

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. **

"That's bad luck!" Lupin said.

"It sure was!" Neville agreed, now that he remembered what had happened after that.

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" **

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. **

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!" **

"Very good, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She was still put out that they'd once again broken the school rules and gotten away with it, but she couldn't help and be proud of Hermione's performances.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. **

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." **

"**Say 'please.'" **

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?" **

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. **

"**All right —**_**please**_**." **

"**NOTHING! Ha ha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" **

The room burst out laughing, including Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall. That was a good one and no one liked Filch anyway.

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. **

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "**_**What**_**?" **

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. **

"Oh no!" suddenly, Professor McGonagall's mirth at the earlier joke disappeared. She'd remembered that they were on the third floor. They'd probably walked into the forbidden corridor!

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. **

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. **

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A THREE HEADED DOG IN A SCHOOL!" Sirius and Mrs Weasley shouted at the same time.

"Aw, come on!" Hagrid exclaimed fondly. "Fluffy's a big softie! You just need to know how to calm him!"

The two rounded on him and Lupin blinked, pale and shocked. "Fluffy?"

"He's mine." Hagrid explained calmly.

Before Mrs Weasley and Sirius could start shouting again, Harry held up his hands in a peaceful manner. "Just wait until the end of the book, I'm sure it's more entertaining if you read what happens!"

They looked at him, suddenly realising that he, Ron, Hermione and Neville were alright, remembering that this had happened three years earlier. They took a deep breath and sat down.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. **

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **

"Good choice, Harry!" George winked.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. **

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. **

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. **

"You poor dears…" fussed Mrs Tonks.

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. **

"I didn't sleep that night." Neville explained, surprised at how calm he felt now.

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." **

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" **

"Er – Hermione, when I meet a three-headed dog, I'm more worried about the heads…" Harry said.

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." **

"Harry, don't repeat yourself."

"**No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." **

"What is it guarding?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Harry said glumly.

**She stood up, glaring at them. **

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. **

"Oh, Hermione, you really need to sort out your priorities." Tonks laughed.

"She did later that year." Ron answered.

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." **

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. **

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." **

Hermione shrugged. She guessed Ron had a point.

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. **

"Oh, please, _no_!" Mrs Weasley moaned.

**The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. **

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was. **

As Neville passed the book to Ginny, who sat next to him, Harry grinned at Sirius. "See what I mean when I say that last year was the easiest I've had so far?"

Sirius sighed. "Merlin's beard, Harry, your dad and I were always looking for trouble but this is much worse! How can you be so calm about it?"

"You'll understand when we're done with the second book."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "What happens in your second year?"

Harry saw Ginny grow pale. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Alright!" said Ginny, wanting to move on from that subject as soon as possible. It was already going to be awful to read about it later. "Can we move on?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

When finally everyone settled down, Ginny cleared her throat and turned the page to the following chapter.

**CHAPTER TEN **

**Halloween **

"Oh, please, no!" Hermione whined as Harry and Ron groaned.

"What?" asked Neville, Fred, George and Percy.

"_Halloween_." Ron said meaningfully. "Our first year."

"Oh." Neville managed to say, paling. Fred, George and Percy too understood what Ron meant.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. **

"Ha!" Sirius shouted childishly. "In your face, you brat!"

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. **

Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall glared at Harry and Ron but Harry caught Sirius's wink and Lupin helpless shrug of the shoulders.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. **

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. **

"Both." Harry answered.

"**Or both," said Harry. **

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **

"It is rather poor information." Tonks agreed.

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. **

"Thank Merlin for that!" Mrs Weasley scoffed. "At least someone has sense!"

**All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. **

"Can't blame you there." Lupin said.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. **

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry and Ron said together.

"Don't be sorry." Hermione smiled. "Not only this was three years ago but I was rather bossy, I know."

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, **

"Seems reasonable." Mr Tonks agreed.

**and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. **

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. **

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: **

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. **_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. **_

_**Professor McGonagall **_

"I'm impressed, Professor!" Sirius beamed. "You actually bought him the fastest broom on the market?"

"Well, it was a special occasion!"

"And they say I'm the one who has favourites…" Snape sneered.

"That's because you have, Severus." surprisingly, it was Remus who said that. "I saw you taking point from Harry, Ron and Hermione for no reason and you never stop the Malfoy boy."

Remembering his freshly stipulated truce with Snape, Sirius decided to avoid making any kind of comment.

"How do you know about the Nimbus Two Thousand being the fastest broom at the time?" Hermione asked. "No offence, but you were in Azkaban at the time."

"Harry told me in his letters." Harry grinned at his winking godfather.

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. **

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even **_**touched **_**one." **

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. **

"Oh, that brat!" Andromeda moaned.

"Mum!" Tonks exclaimed. "That's your nephew!"

"So what?"

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." **

**Ron couldn't resist it. **

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" **

"That's it!" Tonks shouted. "I'm changing my broomstick!"

"You should ask Sirius." Harry said, grinning. "Maybe he'll get you a Firebolt like he did with me!"

Sirius laughed, knowing well that his godson was joking. "I might as well!" he said. "That was thirteen years' worth of presents to my godson and I would've showered you with presents too, Dora, if I had the chance!"

"YAY!"

"You sent the Firebolt to Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Then Miss Granger was right!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it." Hermione said smiling at Sirius.

**Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." **

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." **

"WHAT!" Bill shouted. "THAT LITTLE –"

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. **

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. **

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. **

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" **

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. **

Tonks beamed. "That's better than punching him!"

"It's better also because it's true." Lupin said smiling.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. **

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…" **

"So I suppose we should thank your grandmother as well, Neville, for having sent that Remembrall in the first place!" Hermione added.

Neville smiled. "I'll tell her when I see her!"

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. **

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. **

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." **

"_Ronald Weasley, you mind your manners or I swear I'll_…"

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. **

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. **

"At least for you it was just that day." Sirius commented. "For James it was every single day."

"And for you it was every single hour." Remus retorted. "Thinking about getting in trouble."

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. **

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. **

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. **

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Held never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. **

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch. **

"Must have been amazing!" Tonks breathed.

"It was." Harry grinned.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!" **

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. **

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." **

"Ah, the good ol' days…" Fred and George sighed dramatically.

Sirius and the Tonkses looked at them curiously. "Wood went crazy last year and had us practice almost every day." Harry explained chuckling.

"It did pay back, didn't it?" Hermione asked. "You did win the Quidditch Cup!"

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. **

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." **

"James was a Chaser." Sirius told Harry.

"Really? I knew he was a good Quidditch player but I never asked in which position."

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. **

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" **

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" **

"Oh yeah!" Mr Tonks brightened. "That's a reasonable comparison!"

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. **

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly. **

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." **

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box. **

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." **

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. **

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." **

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. **

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. **

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. **

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?" **

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off. **

"**Very good," said Wood. **

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. **

"Sadly, yes." Dumbledore answered. "But not at Hogwarts, luckily."

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —" **

"— **unless they crack my head open." **

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." **

"Stop, Oliver, you're making us blush!" Fred and George exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. **

"_**This**_**," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. **

"**Well, that's it any questions?" **

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. **

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." **

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. **

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. **

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." **

"Thanks, Oliver!"

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. **

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. **

"Harry, must you always think about food?" Sirius moaned. "I am on the run, you know!"

**Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived. **

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." **

Everyone laughed. "It would've been great to see that!" Sirius exclaimed. Fred, George, Tonks and Remus agreed with that.

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat. **

"At least those hats have a purpose, now." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda always found the hats downright ugly." Sirius explained the others.

"Well, she's got a point, hasn't she?" Ron said. "After all, no one wears them during school, only at the Sorting!"

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. **

"_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. **

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-**_**gar**_**-dium Levi-**_**o**_**-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." **

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. **

"And she did it perfectly, didn't she?" Remus asked, smiling at Hermione.

"Of course she did!" Ron beamed at his friend. Hermione smiled back.

"Ron, you never challenge a girl, especially if she's so good at school!" Sirius advised.

"Sirius, this advice doesn't make sense!" Remus sighed.

"When have I ever made sense?" Sirius retorted. "Also, girls don't make sense!"

"HEY!" the girls in the room shouted.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "**_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" **

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. **

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" **

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. **

"What a surprise!" Fred said.

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." **

"Oh, Ron!" Mrs Weasley moaned, apparently very tired to get mad at her youngest son for his manners three years earlier.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears. **

"Really?" George asked. "You were startled?"

"**I think she heard you." **

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. **

"That's the least you can do, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley hissed.

"**She must've noticed she's got no friends." **

"RON!"

"Don't worry, Mum, Hermione's come to terms with the fact that Ron has the sensitivity of a cockroach a long time ago."

"GINNY!"

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. **

"Thanks a lot, you two!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically. "You put me out of your mind for food!"

"There's something you girls need to come to terms with." Sirius said, a weird grave expression on his face. "Boys, teenagers in particular, understand only food and hormones. So don't waste your time trying to get us understand you."

"Sirius, I'm impressed." Snape said. "That has actually more sense!"

Sirius and Snape both looked shocked that Snape had just called his arch-enemy by his given name.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. **

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. **

"Was he ever relaxed?" Lupin asked.

"He couldn't be relaxed, Lupin." Snape said.

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." **

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted. He glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione who looked guilty. "You went to look for it, didn't you?"

Harry gasped in mock- horror. "Why do people always think that I go looking for trouble! It's trouble that find me!"

"Especially in that occasion!" Ron added.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. **

"Nice to know that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is ready to fight a troll." Tonks said, shaking her head.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. **

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" **

"Percy was in his element." Bill joked. "Weren't you, Perce?"

Percy rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

**Percy was in his element. **

Everyone laughed because Bill had just said exactly the same words.

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" **

"In his defence…" said Mr Weasley. "Percy is a very good prefect!"

"Thanks, Father." Percy nodded at his father while glaring triumphantly at his younger siblings.

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. **

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." **

"No, Peeves is not _that_ stupid!" Fred said. "By the way, who let troll in?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked. The Weasleys who were at Hogwarts at the time, minus Ron, shook their heard. "Then, I can't tell you, or I'll spoil the surprise!"

"You _evil_ boy!"

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. **

"**I've just thought — Hermione." **

"Oh, he finally remembers!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"**What about her?" **

"Really, Ron?" Ginny shook her head.

"Give me a break, it was three years ago!"

"**She doesn't know about the troll." **

**Ron bit his lip. **

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I know where this is going…"

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us." **

"Of course." George said nodding approvingly at his younger brother.

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. **

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. **

"It should've been me!" Percy snapped. "But it wasn't!"

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. **

Sirius blinked at Snape. "Shouldn't you be in the dungeons with the other teachers?"

"It's not what it seems." Snape sighed. "Apparently Potter got it wrong as usual."

"What do you mean, 'as usual'?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't bother answering.

**He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. **

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" **

"**Search me." **

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. **

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand. **

"**Can you smell something?" **

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. **

"Sounds lovely." Andromeda wrinkled her nose.

"WAIT!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "ISN'T THAT THE TROLL?"

"It sure was, Mum." Ron said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Mrs Weasley cried. "OH, _Ronnie_…"

"Mum, I'm fine, don't worry…"

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. **

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. **

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. **

"**The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." **

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously. **

"Not such a good idea, was it, Ron?" Harry sighed.

"It surely wasn't."

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. **

"Yes!" Sirius cheered. "So you didn't fight it, then, I'm glad!"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Yeah… about that…"

"_**Yes!**_**" **

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up. **

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. **

"What now?" Sirius asked.

"**It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. **

"_NO!_" everyone shouted, even Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, who knew the episode. Snape did not cry out of concern for Granger but because of Harry's stupidity. Or that's what he told himself.

"_**Hermione!**_**" they said together. **

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. **

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall remembered that that was not the same story she knew. Had Miss Granger lied to her?

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. **

"Reasonable reaction for a first year who comes across a troll." Hermione said appreciatively, despite the fact that she was talking about herself.

**The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. **

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. **

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. **

Sirius looked anxiously at Harry, probably trying to reassuring himself that his godson was fine. He had apparently forgotten that they were reading things happened two years before he escaped Azkaban.

"**Oi, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. **

"Nice!" Fred and George beamed at their brother.

**The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. **

"**Come on, run, **_**run**_**!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. **

"Harry and Ron are so much better than me when facing danger. I know things, but even if they don't, they think quickly and act on instincts!" Hermione explained.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. **

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: **

"When does he not?" Ron and Hermione chorused.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. **

"Where's the sense in that?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Excuse me, I wasn't thinking straight!"

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. **

"Ew!" the girls moaned.

"Remind me to give you a kit to clean your wand." Sirius asked.

"I'll go buy it for you, Sirius." Andromeda added. "You're still on the run."

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. **

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; **

"Very useful, Hermione." Fred and George teased.

"Shut up, I was scared!" Hermione retorted.

**Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "**_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" **

"Did it work this time?" Bill teased. Ron glared at him.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. **

Everyone cheered, even McGonagall.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. **

**It was Hermione who spoke first. **

"**Is it — dead?" **

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." **

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. **

"I'm gonna go be sick." Ginny announced, looking green. And she did. She walked up to the bathroom and came back a moment later, visibly better.

"**Urgh — troll boogers." **

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers. **

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded.

"Mum, it was on the troll's trousers, not Harry's trousers!" Charlie said quickly.

"Was it?" Mrs Weasley calmed down immediately. "Alright, then."

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. **

"We certainly did." Snape sneered.

**A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. **

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sirius complained.

"A really good actor." Harry muttered.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind. **

"Well, now that I know the truth…" Professor McGonagall said, looking sideways at Hermione, who blushed. "I suppose I could've given you more points."

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" **

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. **

"I was in shock!" Ron protested.

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows. **

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me." **

"**Miss Granger!" **

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. **

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them." **

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? **

Everyone laughed. "Well, Harry, at least he did put down his wand!"

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." **

"That's true, though, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said evenly.

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. **

"**Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" **

"Although it was Miss Granger we are talking about, I should've scented the lie!" Professor McGonagall complained.

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. **

"Well, I am grateful, you know?" Hermione said.

"We know now."

**It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. **

Snape glared at Harry.

"Do that, Severus, please!" Sirius joked. "It would be quite a sight!"

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." **

"While a troll is on the loose?" Lupin asked surprised.

"We didn't want to worry them." Dumbledore explained.

**Hermione left. **

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. **

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." **

"They should've gotten a bit more, even if you're right, it was dumb luck!" Tonks said.

"Miss Tonks, I'm not going to encourage people to follow their example!"

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. **

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. **

"Damn right." Ron agreed with his past self and then cowered to avoid his mother's and Professor McGonagall's glares.

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." **

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. **

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione beamed.

"**Mind you, we **_**did **_**save her." **

"Ron…" Hermione frowned.

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him. **

"Well, you didn't have time to think…" Sirius conceded.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. **

"**Pig snout," they said and entered. **

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. **

"Why did you two say 'thanks'?" Percy asked. "You saved her!"

"It was embarrassing…" Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. **

"Or cornering your roommate about being a werewolf." Sirius said smiling at Lupin who beamed.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

Now that she was done reading, Ginny passed the book to Fred, who sat next to her, with a sigh. "And this was your calmest year?" she asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. "It's just past Halloween and you've already faced a mountain troll!"

"No." Harry reassured her. "As I have already said, the calmest year was last year, when there were Dementors at the edge of the school grounds and I had to run from a werewolf…"

"Sorry, Harry…" Lupin said miserably. "I was really stupid not to take the potion…"

"No problem, Remus!" Harry said cheerfully, remembering for the first time to call his former teacher by his given name. "When we've finished the second book you'll find out why we are completely unfazed by the fact that you're a werewolf!"

The people who didn't know the complete story of the Chamber of Secrets (namely Sirius, who'd been in Azkaban, and Remus and the Tonkses, who'd followed what was happening on the papers) looked curiously at Harry. "Why?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "What did you do in your second year?"

"As I have already said, I'm not telling anything before we get there, Sirius, sorry!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Moving on!" he sneered. "Mr Weasley, go on before we get old!"

For once, Fred eagerly obeyed the Potions Master.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**Quidditch **

"Oh!" Tonks exclaimed enthusiastically. "Is it your first Quidditch match?"

"Dora, please, shut up!" her mother scolded while cutting perfect slices of the strawberry pie she'd finally taken out of the oven.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver-skin boots. **

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. **

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. **

"Really?" Sirius asked. "At Hogwarts? Where no one can go to the loo without anyone spreading the news around?"

"Sirius!" Lupin reprimanded.

"Well, he's got a point!" George said.

"It's not the point I'm arguing about! It's the language!"

"I said 'loo'!"

**But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. **

"Let me guess, that was Ickle Drakkins?" Tonks demanded.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. **

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sighed, moved.

**He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. **

Hermione frowned. "Oh, yes!" she snapped playfully. "Just be my friend so that I can help you with homework!" she shook her head helplessly and sighed again. "I know you two are grateful…"

**She had also lent him **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**, which turned out to be a very interesting read. **

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul **

"And yet I think some other ways has been discovered at Hogwarts during Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches…" Dumbledore chuckled.

**and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; **

"That's so very encouraging before your first match as a Seeker!" Bill laughed.

**that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. **

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. **

"Why are you limping?" Sirius asked Snape.

"Shut up and you'll find out eventually."

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. **

"As a matter of fact, Miss Granger, it is allowed!" Dumbledore said. "And it's a remarkable piece of magic for a first year!"

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway. **

"So he was his normal self." George dared a joke, making the other laugh and Snape glare at him. Luckily for him it was summer and Snape couldn't take points from Gryffindor.

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?" **

**It was **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. Harry showed him. **

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," **

"Severus…" Dumbledore sighed, managing something no one had managed in years, not since Lily Potter had died.

"That's not a rule, Snape!" Sirius accused.

"Black, we've reached an agreement for the future but you can't make me like the boy!" Snape retorted. "No one can! And I refuse to be harassed for things I did in the past!"

Sirius looked as if he'd just been slapped but he didn't answer.

**said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." **

"**He's just made that rule up," **

"He sure did!" Sirius muttered sulkily.

**Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" **

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. **

"_Ron!_" Mrs Weasley protested. "You shouldn't wish or hope for anyone to be hurt!"

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. **

"And Hermione is never going to check your homework again." Hermione announced dramatically. She was clearly joking, which was still a shock to Fred, George, Percy and Ginny, but it was enough to force Harry and Ron on their knees, begging her to reconsider.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted **_**Quidditch Through the Ages **_**back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? **

"Because he's a…" Sirius's voice trailed off as Snape frowned at him. "… teacher of Hogwarts, Harry!"

Harry whispered. "Nice save!"

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it. **

"**Better you than me," they said together, **

"I agree…" said the others who were or had been students while Snape was a teacher.

**but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening. **

All eyes went to Snape.

He frowned and his lip curled in a nasty expression but he nodded curtly in the end. "I would have no choice."

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. **

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes. **

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

"EWW!" was the general reaction to this sentence.

"It's not what you think!" Snape shouted, jumping to his feet. "I like women!"

"I would rather think so!" Bill complained. "I don't think anyone here cares if you actually liked men even if that was the case, but if I were Harry and the image was true… I'd have already gouged my own eyes out myself!"

"Bill!" Mrs Weasley complained.

"Still, Severus!" Sirius moaned. "I already have nightmares about Azkaban, this is an image that won't go easily away!"

"SHUT UP, BLACK!" Snape shouted. "IF I WERE INTO MEN, I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH FILCH IF HE WAS THE LAST MAN ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. **

That calmed them all. "What happened to you?" Lupin asked curiously.

**Filch was handing Snape bandages. **

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" **

"Oh, you went after the three-headed dog?"

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but — **

"**POTTER!" **

"Of course…" Ginny sighed.

"What do you expect, Ginny?" George asked calmly.

Fred nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Harry doesn't have the years and years and years and years and years and years…"

"MAKE YOUR POINT, FRED!"

"… and years of experience we've got in sneaking and eavesdropping!" George completed cheerfully.

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped. **

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back." **

"Brave of you to ask that after he caught you eavesdropping!" Charlie said, impressed.

"**GET OUT! **_**OUT!**_**" **

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs. **

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?" **

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. **

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick **_**he **_**let that troll in, to make a diversion!" **

"Hey, look at that!" Ron exclaimed. "I would've gotten a Nimbus Two Thousand!"

"Who said it was going to you, Ronald?" Hermione retorted.

"Either of you is free to go and take the pieces from the trash." Harry said.

"What?" Tonks exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

"It ended up hitting the Whomping Willow last year." Lupin explained gently.

"Good thing Sirius provided a Firebolt for Christmas…" Harry said, grinning at his winking godfather.

**Hermione's eyes were wide. **

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." **

Hermione looked meaningfully at her friends. She'd been right. They rolled their eyes at her but smiled. She smiled back and turned to Snape. "Sorry, Professor, we'll be thinking it was you for the rest of the book." Hermione said.

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. **"_Now_ I don't." Hermione said.

"**I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?" **

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, **

"I snore?" Neville asked.

"Don't worry, Neville." Harry said. "Not as much as Ron."

Everyone laughed. "Hey!" Ron protested.

"Well, no one can snore as much as Ron!" George said.

**but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget. **

Snape rolled his eyes, annoyed.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. **

"**You've got to eat some breakfast." **

"**I don't want anything." **

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione. **

"**I'm not hungry." **

**Harry felt terrible. **

"Your mother was the same." Snape said unexpectedly.

Everyone gasped, shocked by Snape's sudden, willing share of information about Lily. Harry was so shocked that he glanced at Sirius and Lupin to ask for confirmation. They both nodded.

**In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field. **

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." **

"Way to go, Seamus!" Tonks laughed. "That's going to make Harry feel so much better!"

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. **

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. **

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said **_**Potter for President**_**, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. **

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley cooed. "That's so sweet, dear!"

"I remember that!" Harry beamed. "It was great! Thanks again, guys!"

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green). **

**Wood cleared his throat for silence. **

"**Okay, men," he said. **

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson. **

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." **

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley. **

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George. **

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year." **

"And sadly, it didn't change much even after that!" Fred said dramatically as information for those adults who didn't know Oliver Wood as well as they did.

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." **

"Well, he got it right, that time!" Ron said.

"Thanks for telling me the result of the game beforehand, Ron!" Sirius and Tonks complained together.

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else." **

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." **

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. **

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. **

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," **

"From Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Mrs Tonks asked. "Sounds silly to even think that…"

**she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. **

"Sorry, Harry, no." Mrs Tonks said. "We would be personally insulted if he had, because we are related to the Flints…"

Sirius agreed. "Our great-great-grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black married a Ursula Flint. She was one of the very few from that family to have a sense of aesthetic…"

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. **

"**Mount your brooms, please." **

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. **

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. **

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. **

"I am so excited!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —" **

Everyone laughed.

"**JORDAN!" **

"**Sorry, Professor." **

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. **

"Oh, Professor, don't be a spoilsport!"

"Shut up, Mr Black!"

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc — no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which **

"Nice, Lee!" Fred and George shook their head hopelessly. "And he's our best friend!"

— **nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" **

"Yay!" Tonks cheered.

"Why are you cheering?" Charlie asked. "You were in Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to cheer for Slytherin, now, I am?"

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. **

"**Budge up there, move along." **

"**Hagrid!" **

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. **

"Can I have another slice of pie, Dromeda?" Sirius asked. "It's as good as always!"

Andromeda beamed. "Sure you can!"

"You've already had three slices!" Tonks exclaimed, shocked at how much her cousin could eat. She hadn't noticed that Ron, despite his earlier disapproval of strawberry pie, was going through his fourth slice.

The others were eating an apple pie made by Mrs Weasley, apparently wanting to let Sirius savour his favourite pie after so many years.

"Hey! I've been in Azkaban for twelve years!" Sirius argued. "I think I can allow myself to eat a whole pie!"

"You want to eat a whole pie?"

"Well, as much as I can!"

"Black has always been one to eat at least five times what the others did." Snape said.

Andromeda nodded. "That was because at home Aunt Walburga only wanted very small rations per meal."

"Regulus was the same." Snape added.

Harry glanced at his godfather. "Who's Regulus?"

"My younger brother." Sirius answered shortly, glaring at Snape for bringing that up.

"You have a brother?" Hermione asked curiously.

Knowing how much Sirius hated to talk about their family, because she felt exactly the same, Andromeda answered Hermione. "Regulus died."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"How awful!" Mrs Weasley agreed, her hands on her mouth.

"He was dead to me much longer than that." Sirius deadpanned, his eyes fixed on the slice of pie in his plate. "Can we go on with that book, please?"

They all agreed. Andromeda shared a quick look with her cousin, knowing that he too was thinking about Regulus, especially now that Harry played Seeker. Regulus had been a Seeker too.

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" **

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." **

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. **

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. **

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." **

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. **

"James did the same!" Lupin smiled, both wanting to remember his friend and to cheer Sirius up.

It worked. Sirius smiled back. "Only he was usually the one scoring!"

**Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. **

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. **

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?" **

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. **

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch. **

"It's like it's the first time they've been in a Quidditch match!" Ted Tonks said.

"Well, it was Harry's first match, Ted." Arthur Weasley said reasonably. "Since he was the youngest Seeker in a century I'd say the others are bound to be curious about what he can do…"

"Yes, Dad." said Charlie, who still took Quidditch very seriously. "But that doesn't mean they have to stop playing!"

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed — **

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. **

"Foul!" everyone shouted, even Sirius, who seemed to have put his brother out of his mind quickly.

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. **

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. **

"Thinking about it now…" Harry mused. "It was better this way!"

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" **

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. **

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" **

"**But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. **

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. **

"Everyone is!" Tonks said.

"**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." **

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. **

"Who wouldn't?" Neville asked.

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —" **

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. **

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…" **

"_**Jordan, I'm warning you**_**—" **

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." **

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. **

Sirius frowned. "What happened?"

**His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. **

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. **

**Lee was still commentating. **

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…" **

They would've laughed if they weren't so worried about Harry.

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. **

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…" **

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. **

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks screamed, forgetting once again that this happened years ago.

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered. **

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." **

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. **

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced. **

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look." **

Snape groaned.

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. **

Sirius and Lupin stood. Harry immediately reached for his godfather's sleeve and pulled him down, making him sit again. "Sirius, the only spoiler I will give you is that it wasn't him. Whatever you might think during this book, it wasn't Professor Snape."

Sirius looked at Snape. Snape looked back.

Sirius took a deep sigh and nodded.

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione. **

"**What should we do?" **

"**Leave it to me." **

Snape glared at Hermione. A sudden thought had come to his mind.

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. **

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks gasped, sobbing. Sirius's strawberry pie lay abandoned in his plate.

**The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. **

"That's a good plan, Fred and George." Mr Weasley said appreciatively.

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. **

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Although clearly someone noticed if it's in the book…" Hermione mused.

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. **

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. **

Harry nodded gratefully at Hermione. Right now, in the room, only he, Hermione and Ron knew that it had really been Quirrell the one to jinx Harry's broom.

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. **

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, shocked. "I know you were looking after your friend but how dare you!"

"That was great, Hermione!" Sirius complimented.

"Sirius!" Lupin rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked. "It was and you know it! I'm not saying it because she did it to Snape!"

On his part, Snape was glaring so hard at Hermione that the girl blushed and looked away.

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened. **

"Except for the time where he read that in a book." Neville corrected, surprising everyone, even himself. Fred and George gave him two matching approving looks.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. **

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. **

Neville blushed. The confidence he'd gained from his earlier comment was washed away immediately.

Harry, on his part, beamed at him. He was grateful that Neville cared so much about him.

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand. **

"No." Sirius, Tonks, Lupin and Mr and Mrs Tonks gasped in awe. "No way!"

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. **

The room exploded in cheers so much that even Buckbeak and Crookshanks entered the room to see what was going on. The Hippogriff went to curl up next to Hagrid but not before he'd gone and pushed Sirius's shoulder in an obvious gesture of affection. Crookshanks curled up in Hermione's lap.

"**He didn't **_**catch **_**it, he nearly **_**swallowed **_**it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules **

"Unlike someone who scored five times while no one was watching!" being a Hufflepuff, Tonks became bitter when it came to fairness.

**and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione. **

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." **

"So let me get this straight." Sirius asked. "He was doing what Hermione and Ron saw him doing but he wasn't jinxing your broom. Were you trying to _save_ Harry?" he asked Snape.

"At last, Black, you talked sense!" Snape snapped. "Next thing we know, pigs will start to fly!"

"We're wizards, Snape, pigs can fly anytime!" Sirius retorted.

"When you're done talking nonsense we can go on…" Lupin said.

"The chapter's almost over." Fred assured them.

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" **

"Let's not answer that, Black." Snape warned, seeing Sirius open his mouth to list many reasons.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. **

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." **

**Hagrid dropped the teapot. **

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. **

"_**Fluffy**_**?" **

"No comments on the dog again, please!" Snape interrupted.

"No one was going to comment, Severus." Lupin answered.

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —" **

"_Hagrid_!" Professor McGonagall moaned.

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly. **

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is." **

"**But Snape's trying to **_**steal **_**it." **

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." **

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. **

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. **

"Sorry, Professor…"

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" **

"The problem is that counter-jinx are just the same…" Tonks sighed. "I can see how you could get wrong…"

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —" **

"For Heaven's sake, Hagrid!" Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Nicholas Flamel the Alchemist?" Sirius asked. "Is this about the Philosopher's stone?"

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" **

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"And you should be!" Professor McGonagall barked.

"That's enough, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Do not worry, Hagrid. It was three years ago and some students were bound to find out…"

"The chapter's over." Fred said.

He passed the book to his twin brother.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mirror of Erised

**Author's note:**** Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back from the holidays with a new chapter of TRL's Intervention. I thank all the new followers and hope that I will still be able to send chapters quickly because at the beginning of October I will start a postgraduate course! **

**Enjoy!**

"Oh!" George grinned as he glanced at the title of the following chapter. "This sounds interesting!"

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**The Mirror of Erised **

A chill went down Harry's spine. He had the very bad feeling that the whole thing about him seeing his parents in the mirror was going to be in the book and he didn't want everyone to listen to that.

**Christmas was coming. **

"Well, the start is promising." Lupin said with a smile.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Why was Lupin still so hopeful? Hadn't he heard enough to know that they all had a knack for getting in trouble? Well, he would make up his mind at the end of the book.

**One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione paled. The others hadn't been that involved in the Philosopher's Stone incident, so no one had made the connection, but they had realised that Fred and George had hit Voldemort with snowballs!

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. **

"Poor owls…" sighed Ginny, who had always loved animals.

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. **

"That's just stating a general truth."

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. **

"We should probably do something about the heating, Albus." Professor McGonagall told Dumbledore.

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." **

"He's talking about you, isn't he?" Tonks asked Harry. Harry gave her a meaningful look. "Why do I even ask?"

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. **

"Is that even possible?" Tonks asked her mother and cousin.

"Oh, dear, he hasn't even started."

**Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. **

"You know, if he made good jokes, you could laugh it off… but this is just sad." Sirius said.

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family. **

"I don't really care about the Dursleys not wanting me because I don't want them either." Harry informed the others.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. **

Harry grinned. "Also that."

Ron beamed.

"Oh, Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley sniffled.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. **

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. **

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." **

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." **

Everyone was so angry that they just glared at the book.

**Ron dived at Malfoy **

"_Yes!_" Tonks cheered. "Go, Ron!"

"Dora!" her mother cried.

"Tonks, I don't approve for you to encourage this kind of behaviour, especially when it comes to my son." Mrs Weasley said.

"With all due respect, Mrs Weasley…" Tonks retorted. "I doubt anyone would deny that this is the only way to teach that boy some manners!"

"It is the way I taught Lucius Malfoy some manners…" Mr Weasley mumbled thoughtfully. Mrs Weasley glared at him. "But it's very wrong, Ron, you should never resort to violence!"

**just as Snape came up the stairs. **

"That's not good." Lupin said.

"Severus, must you always appear when someone less needs you?" Sirius asked, surprisingly politely.

"If it is to annoy you, Sirius, yes." Snape retorted.

Harry took the fact that they were addressing each other by first names as a good sign but they still spat out the name with too much disgust to hope for a quick improvement of their relationship. Harry supposed he could be satisfied for the moment, after all this was more than anyone, even Lupin, could ever imagine from those two.

"**WEASLEY!" **

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. **

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family." **

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. **

"Sadly, Ron, that's true." Sirius looked honestly devastated. "But you can still play jokes on him."

"Sirius, please, behave." Lupin sighed.

"Tell that to Ickle Drakkins." Tonks backed up her cousin.

"**Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." **

"Wow, look at that, Severus, you were almost fair."

"Shut up, Sirius."

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. **

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —" **

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." **

"Hard not to."

"_Bill_!"

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." **

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. **

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?" **

**The hall looked spectacular. **

"As usual." Mrs Tonks said fondly.

**Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. **

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. **

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." **

"Oh, Hermione, not even Remus was _this_ keen to study…" Sirius said looking disappointed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lupin frowned. "Just because you and James didn't need to study to get good marks it doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't need to study!"

"Good marks, Remus?" Sirius retorted, offended. "I got top marks!"

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree. **

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" **

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. **

"Don't faint, Remus, please."

Lupin laughed at Sirius's joke, happy that these books seemed to cheer him up and bring back the bright spark he'd had when he was younger. He'd been so scared when he'd seen in what condition Sirius had been when they'd finally reunited, he had lost all hope that Sirius could be back to his old self. It seemed he was wrong.

"But if you're not working…" Mrs Weasley started, her voice full of suspicion.

"**Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." **

"Of course, Mum, what were you thinking?" Charlie said, making them all laugh.

"**You **_**what**_**?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." **

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione. **

"Yeah, sure." Tonks said. "Listen, I don't know you guys very well, but even not knowing you, I wouldn't buy that."

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere." **

"**I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly. **

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. **

"You guys are cruel…" said Bill. "I like that!"

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in **_**Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century**_**, **

"Of course."

**or **_**Notable Magical Names of Our Time**_**; **

"Obviously."

**he was missing, too, from **_**Important Modern Magical Discoveries**_**, and **_**A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**_**. **

"Why would you even look there?"

"Fred, George, stop it!" Mrs Weasley warned.

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. **

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. **

"I like your style, Harry." Sirius said approvingly.

"Sirius, I forbid you to encourage him to go in the Restricted Section." Lupin warned.

"Why do you think I'm encouraging him every time I speak?"

"Because I know you and I know when you try to be subtle!"

**He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. **

"**What are you looking for, boy?" **

"**Nothing," said Harry. **

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him. **

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!" **

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. **

Snape rolled his eyes.

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. **

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch. **

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything." **

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them." **

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. **

"Well, they might have known…" Mr Tonks said thoughtfully. "Flamel's named in some Muggle history books!"

"Really?" Ron asked.

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work. **

"I can give you a thousand ways of getting Malfoy expelled." Sirius offered. "Just give me a couple of weeks, I'm a bit rusty."

"I'm sure I could help as well!" Tonks piped in.

"Count us in!" Fred and George chorused.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. **

"Yes, it was my father's, Septimus Weasley."

"Note." Sirius said. "Cedrella Black was disowned for marrying him."

"So you are related?" Harry asked.

"All purebloods families are." Andromeda Tonks said.

**However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted. **

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send **_**him**_**, we can afford to lose **_**him**_**." **

"I'm not good at chess either." Lupin said.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. **

"Oh, Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley sniffled.

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed. **

"Yay!" Tonks cheered.

"**Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. **

"**You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" **

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. **

"Too many siblings." Ron said. "Not that I complain!" he added quickly at his family's glare.

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was **_**To Harry, from Hagrid**_**. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl. **

"Cool!" Fred exclaimed.

"It also came in handy later!" Harry told Hagrid.

**A second, very small parcel contained a note. **

_**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia**_**. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. **

"Wow, I'm surprised!" Mr Tonks said. "Maybe the longer you stay out of their way the better the present will be!"

"I see your point." Harry replied politely. "But no."

"**That's friendly," said Harry. **

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence. **

"You should have seen Dad when I showed him."

"_**Weird!**_**" he said, 'What a shape! This is **_**money**_**?" **

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?" **

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My Mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." **

"Why do you complain?" Mrs Tonks asked. "Clothes are always useful!"

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. **

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's **_**always **_**maroon." **

"Ron, why don't you just tell me what colour you want your sweater to be, dear?"

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. **

"Thank you, Harry!"

Sirius chuckled to himself. "'Fudge'…" it took a moment for the others to make the connection between the candy and the name of the Minister for Magic. When they did make the connection, they all looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? I've been on my own for twelve years, I needed cheap jokes to keep myself entertained!"

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. **

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. **

**Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. **

"Oh!" Lupin gasped. "Is that…?"

**Ron gasped. **

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and **_**really **_**valuable." **

"**What is it?" **

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. **

"**It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on." **

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. **

"**It **_**is**_**! Look down!" **

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. **

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. **

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!" **

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: **

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. **_

_**It is time it was returned to you. **_

_**Use it well. **_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you. **_

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak. **

"**I'd give **_**anything **_**for one of these," he said. "**_**Anything**_**. What's the matter?" **

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? **

"Dumbledore." Sirius answered the book, looking at the Headmaster for confirmation. "Just before they died, Lily wrote to me telling me that James lent it to you. You kept it all that time?"

**Had it really once belonged to his father? **

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. **

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" the twins chorused.

"Nice timing!" Bill complimented his brothers.

**Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet. **

"Aww!" Tonks cooed. "How cute can you be?"

Harry blushed.

"**Merry Christmas!" **

"**Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" **

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. **

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." **

"That not true, Fred!"

"Don't worry, Mum, we really appreciate your sweaters!"

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm." **

"See?" George looked up from the book. "We really like the sweaters!"

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head. **

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. **

"Oh, come on, boys!" Mr Weasley chuckled. "Stop teasing your mother!"

**But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge." **

"**What's all this noise?" **

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized. **

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one." **

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew. **

Everyone laughed.

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"Well, you're right about that, George, dear." Mrs Weasley smiled. As she always had to reprimand her twins about not teasing their siblings, she sometimes forgot how good-natured they were.

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. **

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favours were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. **

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. **

Everyone burst out laughing but McGonagall who looked sterner than usual. She looked worried when she caught the evil grin on Sirius's face.

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs Norris's Christmas dinner. **

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. **

"Even you, Perce?" Charlie asked, astounded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I was forced by Fred and George."

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much. **

"Oh, yes, Harry, never ask Percy to help you! He's terrible at chess!" Fred joked.

"Stop teasing your brother, Fred." Mr Weasley said patiently.

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. **

"That's always entertaining." Bill told Charlie, who nodded.

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it. **

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. **

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. **_**Use it well**_**, the note had said. **

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. **

**Use it well. **

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know. **

"Of course, Harry, when I wrote 'use it well', I wasn't suggesting that you break the school rules." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"That's your fault, Albus." Lupin retorted. "You underestimated James Potter's son. It's obvious that the first thing he'll do with an Invisibility Cloak will be explore the castle."

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone. **

"Sorry, Ron."

"Don't worry, mate, I get it."

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. **

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor. **

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. **

"Harry, come on!" Fred complained. "It's almost homework!"

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked. **

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps. **

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles. **

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be. **

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open. **

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming! **

"Of course, the first book you take is a shrieking book!" Ginny laughed.

**Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears. **

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there. **

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." **

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, **

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." **

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid. **

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in. **

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. **

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. **

"A mirror?" Lupin asked. "In a classroom?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly as he nodded in response.

**There was an inscription carved around the top: **_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_**. **

"What language is that?" Mrs Tonks asked.

"It's not a language, Dromeda." Sirius answered. "It's just nonsense words."

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. **

"I know, that's pretty funny, Harry, but it's funnier to scary people with the Invisibility Cloak!" Sirius asked.

"Like who?"

"Like your parents." Lupin said, rolling his eyes. "Sirius liked to scare them while they were almost kissing."

"Hey, that was you not me!" Sirius protested.

Lupin blushed but had the decency of not answering.

**He stepped in front of it. **

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him. **

"Huh?" Fred asked. "A crowd?"

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. **

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not? **

Ron understood immediately and said nothing. Hermione, who didn't know anything about that episode but Harry and Ron's tales, didn't make the connection. None of the others did either.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror. **

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair **

Snape flinched. Was she…?

**and her eyes —**_**her eyes are just like mine**_**, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. **

"Lily…" Sirius and Lupin whispered, unconsciously making the others understand what was happening.

Mrs Weasley gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. **

Sirius's hands were shaking. He looked at Harry. "Was it the first time you saw them?"

Harry nodded.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection. **

"**Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?" **

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. **

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness. **

_That's how I feel when I look at pictures…_ Lupin thought sadly. _I can't even imagine how it could have been for Harry… _

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room. **

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly. **

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "And here's Ron, showing no sensitivity at all as usual!"

"What?" Ron protested. "I didn't know it was the first time he actually saw his parents' faces!"

"Ron's right, Ginny, I wasn't very specific." Harry defended.

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." **

"**I'd like to see your Mum and dad," Ron said eagerly. **

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone." **

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" **

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. **

"Is that mirror affecting you?" Sirius asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Harry mused. "I suppose that yes, it was affecting me."

**He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really? **

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd." **

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour. **

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back." **

"_**No!**_**" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere." **

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour. **

"**It's here — just here — yes!" **

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. **

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him. **

Lupin smiled. "As they always have done."

Mrs Weasley was still sobbing uncontrollably in her husband's arms.

"**See?" Harry whispered. **

"**I can't see anything." **

"**Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…" **

"**I can only see you." **

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." **

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pyjamas. **

George paused for an instant, fighting the urge to make a joke about Ron in his pyjamas. Despite what everyone thought, he and Fred knew when to shut up.

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image. **

"**Look at me!" he said. **

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?" **

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!" **

"_**What?**_**" **

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too." **

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry. **

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?" **

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —" **

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." **

"**You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." **

"**Don't push me —" **

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking. **

"**Quick!" **

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left. **

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." **

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room. **

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. **

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron. **

"**No." **

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" **

"**No… you go…" **

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." **

"**Why not?" **

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" **

"**You sound like Hermione." **

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go." **

Hermione smiled at Ron. "You really are a good friend, Ron." Ron blushed and smiled back.

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him. **

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone. **

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all. **

**Except — **

"**So — back again, Harry?" **

"Is that you, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Minerva."

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him. **

"**I — I didn't see you, sir." **

"**Strange how near-sighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. **

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." **

"**I didn't know it was called that, Sir." **

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" **

"**It — well — it shows me my family —" **

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." **

"**How did you know —?" **

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" **

**Harry shook his head. **

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" **

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…" **

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. **

Mrs Weasley, whose tears had finally started subsiding to her husband's great relief, gasped and cried harder. "Oh, _Ronnie_!"

Mr Weasley patted her head softly.

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" **

**Harry stood up. **

"**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" **

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." **

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?" **

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." **

The whole room, but Harry, stared.

**Harry stared. **

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." **

"I can make you some socks if you want, Albus." Mrs Weasley said jokingly, despite her still trembling voice.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Molly!"

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

Sirius growled. He'd been very quiet ever since he'd understood what – or rather who – that mirror was showing Harry. He didn't have words to express the pain he'd felt at the mere mention of James and Lily, that was how guilty he still felt about their deaths. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in Harry's heart when he'd seen his parents' faces for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel

12

**Author's note:**** Thanks to the new followers and to those who took their time to write reviews! To those who asked, I was using the American edition because, sadly, it's very difficult to find the pdf for the British edition. After a long research, though, I finally managed to get my hands on the British edition, so from now on the text will be in British English. No offence to all my American readers, but I studied British English and I am a bit of a purist (let's say a bit of a maniac) when it comes to languages, especially written. **

**To SpencerRaid, I can safely assume that you are a very big Snape fan and I respect that, in fact my best friend is a huge Snape fan herself, but I myself really **_**hate**_** him. With that said, I will say that I am trying to keep the characters as canon as possible, as I do not really approve of OOC, especially in Reading The Books fics. So please, do not hope that I will mistreat Sirius and Harry or even Remus just to put Snape in a good light. Also, in response to your analysis of Harry and Snape's relationship, I will tell you that Snape was mean to Harry even before he heard him speak, thus putting Harry, who is usually very polite to adults, in a situation in which he was forced to defend himself from Snape's taunting on a daily basis. How do you expect Harry to not answer to someone who insults his dead father every single time? You're right that Harry puts himself in danger and all of that, but Snape very rarely says sensible things for Harry to listen. In fact, if you notice, the only thing he's never done in the whole story was, for obvious reasons, insulting Lily. **

It was Percy's turn to read. He found reading someone else's thoughts a bit awkward, especially when it came to events he'd witnessed, and the past particularly sensitive chapter didn't help at all. Nevertheless, he took the book from George and adjusted his glasses before starting to read.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**Nicholas Flamel **

"Ah, you finally find out who he is?" Tonks said trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them ever since they'd read about the Mirror of Erised.

"More like Harry finally remembered where he'd read his name…" Ron mumbled.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter. **

_Now I know that was a memory…_ Harry thought.

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams. **

"Thank Merlin you stopped going there." Lupin said softly. He and Sirius were still having troubles moving on from Harry's first 'encounter' with his parents.

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. **

"Well, in his defence, he was distracted when he actually went to look for him…" Mr Tonks said.

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, **

"As you should have a long, long time ago." Charlie commented.

**even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again. **

"Ah, yes." Fred said. "The usual 'Quidditch Cup approaching' frenzy."

Everyone laughed and the mood lightened considerably.

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. **

"Of course." George added.

**The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, **

Percy looked up from the book. "Becoming?" he asked his brothers. "He was a fanatic to begin with!"

Before the twins had a chance to reply, he resumed the reading.

**but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. **

Snape sniggered. It had been so good to look down on McGonagall all that time. Of course, Potter had to come and take that away from him too. It had seemed to him like James Potter coming back from the dead to torture him.

**Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training. **

"Well, that we didn't know…" George commented. "You could've told us, Harry!"

"Don't be ridiculous, George, how was he supposed to tell you that he had nightmares from the first time he had actually seen his parents in an enchanted mirror?" Bill asked.

"Well, if you put it like that… he could've just told us he was having trouble sleeping, that's all."

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms. **

"Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "You could've hurt yourselves!"

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!" **

"What?" Sirius finally snapped out of his thought, which were obviously still on his late friends. "And why is that, Severus?"

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. **

"George!" Mrs Weasley gasped. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"_**Snape's **_**refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." **

"He's not going to be fair because you are the Gryffindor team." Sirius said.

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too. **

"**It's not **_**my **_**fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." **

"That could work." Sirius conceded.

"That _did_ work." Fred retorted.

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch… **

"Ah, yes!" George said solemnly. "He's still trying to kill you…"

Snape glared at Harry. "In our defence, the evidence did point to you, Professor." Hermione said quickly.

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her. **

"Aw, come on, you two!" Hermione complained, rolling her eyes.

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible." **

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. **

"**Don't play," said Hermione at once. **

"**Say you're ill," said Ron. **

"**Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested. **

"_**Really **_**break your leg," said Ron. **

"RON!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "What kind of advice is that!?"

"**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." **

"You fear for your life but not enough to let go of a game of Quidditch." Snape commented nastily. "Something is seriously wrong with your brain, Potter."

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. **

"Ah, yes." Neville said. "I remember that."

"What happened?" Tonks asked. "You couldn't have done that to yourself, it would be really stupid."

"What do you think happened?" Ron said darkly.

**He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. **

"That's what I did."

**Everyone fell over laughing **

"That's not funny!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded her children.

**except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse. **

"Thank Merlin you're there, Hermione dear!"

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. **

"**Malfoy," **

"Ah, Ickle Drakkins at work again." Tonks rolled her eyes. "Please, Neville, next time punch him and say that's from me!"

"Er – I'll try…"

**said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." **

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" **

"That's what you should've done, Mr Longbottom!" McGonagall said.

**Neville shook his head. **

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. **

"I would've made sure you didn't have more trouble!"

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." **

"Ron, when did you become so wise?"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. **

"By the way, Neville, that's not what I meant."

"I know, Ron, I was just upset."

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. **

"AWWW!" Tonks, Sirius and the twins cooed. "Aren't you _sweet_!?"

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughed.

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." **

"Good reasoning, Harry!" Sirius approved when he stopped laughing.

"Also, Harry, your mother would be very proud of you for this." Lupin added.

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. **

"**Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" **

"Ah, yes." Neville said. "You never answered. Do you collect them or not?"

"Yes, although I don't have much time to organise the ones that I have."

**As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. **

"**Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —" **

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione. **

"_**I've found him!**_**" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! **

"WHAT?" everyone shouted and Harry, Ron and Hermione, sighed, thinking of all the efforts they'd made to find him when he'd been on the back of a Chocolate Frog card for all that time.

**I **_**told **_**you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, **_**and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'**_**!" **

"So it had been there the whole time and you forgot!?" Neville asked, excited.

"Yes!" Harry answered. "And if it weren't for you I don't know if we would've ever found him!"

"I don't know whether to be proud or worried about this result…" Mr Weasley sighed.

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. **

"That means trouble." Ron clarified for those who didn't know Hermione enough.

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. **

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." **

"_**Light**_**?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. **

"Ah, yes!" Harry sighed. "That was the first time we saw Hermione getting excited about something other than school!" Ron nodded.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you two!"

**At last she found what she was looking for. **

"**I knew it! I **_**knew **_**it!" **

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. **

"_**Nicolas Flamel," **_**she whispered dramatically, "**_**is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone**_**!" **

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. **

It didn't in the room either, as most of the people there knew exactly what the Philosopher's Stone was and who Nicolas Flamel was as well.

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron. **

"**Oh, **_**honestly**_**, don't you two read? Look – read that, there." **

**She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: **

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. **_

_**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). **_

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" **

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're right again!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! **_**Anyone **_**would want it." **

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that **_**Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**_**," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" **

Everyone laughed. Trust Ron to notice that!

**The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match. **

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." **

"**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione. **

"Don't be so dramatic, Miss Granger, what was I going to do? Kill Potter in the middle of the Quidditch field?" Snape grunted. "Even if it was actually me…"

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee? **

Snape rolled his eyes. Did they have to be so overly dramatic?

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. **

All eyes went to the Potions teacher who rolled his eyes again. "I have better things to do than follow Potter around." he snapped.

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. **

Sirius, Lupin and the other adults glared at Snape. It didn't help that he wasn't actually trying to kill Harry. If anything, it made matters worse, because then why was he being so mean to the boy?

**Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds. **

"I can, but I don't waste my time on you, Potter."

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. **

"Oh, please, stop being so dramatic!" Snape finally snapped.

**This wasn't what you'd call comforting. **

"Obviously not." Tonks said.

**Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand. **

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. **

Sirius burst out laughing.

"Sirius!" Lupin warned.

"Sorry!" Sirius said, laughing so hard that he was almost crying and he had trouble breathing. "It's just too funny to imagine! Can you imagine if in the middle of the match Snape fell from his broom because Ron and Hermione had sent the Leg-Locker Curse?" Lupin's mouth twitched as the Weasleys and the Tonkses joined the laugh along with everyone but Snape, who was glaring at Sirius. "I'm sorry, Severus, it's not because it's you, it's just the mental picture…"

Snape rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Mrs Weasley was one of the few who hadn't started laughing. She glared at her son. "You didn't curse Professor Snape, did you, Ron?"

"No." Ron said, wiping his eyes from the tears of too much laughing. "Neville and I were otherwise occupied. Weren't we, Neville?"

Neville suddenly remembered what had happened at that game and burst out laughing again.

"**Now, don't forget, it's **_**Locomotor Mortis**_**," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. **

"**I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag." **

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. **

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much." **

"Very good strategy, Oliver." Charlie nodded approvingly.

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!" **

**Harry's heart did a somersault. **

"_**Dumbledore?**_**" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. **

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief, he was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. **

"Indeed, nothing happened." Dumbledore said. "Although Severus had little to do with it."

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too. **

"I was angry because I was refereeing for nothing." Snape clarified when everyone looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "You three and the Headmaster know what I'm talking about. The others…" he looked nastily at Sirius. "… will have to wait."

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!" **

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy. **

Everyone groaned.

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." **

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. **

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" **

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. **

"Aha!" Sirius cheered. "Well done, George!"

"Sirius!"

"What? It was worth the penalty!"

"_Black_." Snape snarled his old rival's surname, as if to make him notice that he'd used his surname after they'd decided to go to a name basis. "I thought you said you would refrain from making stupid jokes."

Sirius sobered at once. "Oh, yes, sorry, Severus. It will take a while to get used to that."

"So it would seem." Snape said icily.

Dumbledore smiled approvingly. He knew it had taken a lot from Severus not to hex Sirius on the spot and he was proud that those two were trying to work out their problems.

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch. **

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, **

Everyone groaned. "What does he want this time?" Tonks moaned.

**as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. **

"See, Severus? If he hadn't a reason for that Bludger, he sure as hell had a reason now. It all goes back to you not being fair."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Black…" he warned again.

"Alright, shutting up." Sirius said. "That's the last one, I promise."

"No one believes that."

"Severus, please, don't." Lupin sighed.

"**It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." **

"Minor correction." Sirius said. "By your reasoning, you should be on the team too, because you've got no real sense of humour." he looked at Snape. "Despite all our differences, Severus, I must admit that Slytherins were much better at teasing when we were at school."

"Indeed." Snape retorted. "Mr Malfoy's jokes remind me of your friend James's jokes."

Sirius's face became dark instantly. "I was trying to be nice to you, _Snape_."

"Severus, please, refrain yourself from talking ill of James Potter." Dumbledore said. Snape opened his mouth to answer. "I don't care about your feelings towards him. There's no need to drag his memory into this."

"Read on, Percy, please, before they start again." Lupin sighed.

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy. **

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. **

"Yes!" Tonks cheered. "You tell him, Neville!"

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

"Go, Ron, we think alike!"

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." **

The Weasleys' faces and ears were all turning as red as their hair. Andromeda Tonks bowed her head in shame.

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry. **

Mrs Weasley's face softened. "Such a good boy…"

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—" **

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —" **

"**What? Where?" **

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. **

"**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. **

"Please!" Tonks snapped. "Please, Ron, Neville, hex him!"

"Er – that's not exactly what happened…"

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. **

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Come on, Mum!" Fred and George cheered. "Celebrate with the rest of us!"

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help. **

"Yes!" Tonks cheered as the twins and Ginny started some weird tribal dance. "Go, Neville!"

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. **

"You really didn't notice, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I really didn't!" she answered.

The teachers presents were sending meaningful looks to Ron and Neville. "I won't say anything because it was three years ago and because it's clear that Mr Malfoy got what he deserved, but obviously you shouldn't have fought." McGonagall said, surprising everyone. "I suggest, Severus, that you take the matter in your hands and teach the boy some manners."

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. **

"YAY!" everyone cheered. "In your face, Draco!" Tonks added.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. **

"**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front. **

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. **

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…" **

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground. **

"_Severus_!" McGonagall reprimanded.

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the brooms' shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more.**

"Who said that?" Andromeda Tonks asked. "Draco?"

"Mostly, yes."

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed. **

"Oh, _Ronnie_!" Mrs Weasley sighed.

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape… **

"Again, sorry, Professor Snape…"

**And speaking of Snape… **

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. **

"What do you mean 'prowling'?" Snape snarled.

"Well, Severus, that's exactly how you walk…"

"Shut up, Lupin!"

**Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on? **

"Yes, what was going on, Severus?" asked Sirius, who had had the sense to stay silent after his unfortunate comment on George's Bludger.

Snape sighed, rolled his eyes and ignored him.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed. **

"Oh, yes." Harry said. "Well, that was rather suspicious."

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. **

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. **

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying. **

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" **

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all." **

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. **

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" **

"**B-b-but Severus, I —" **

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. **

"**I-I don't know what you—" **

"**You know perfectly well what I mean." **

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." **

"**B-but I d-d-don't —" **

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." **

"Well, you can't blame them for suspecting you, Severus." Lupin said politely. "That was rather suspicious."

"Also, now that I think about it…" Ron started, looking musingly at Harry and Hermione. "Every year we suspected someone and ended up being wrong…"

"That's true!" Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded. "Just so you know, last year it was you, Sirius."

"I had a faint idea…" said Sirius. "… when you attacked me."

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. **

"That's what looking at Snape does to you…"

"Sirius…" Lupin started.

"That wasn't me!"

"It was me."

Everyone gasped, looking at a smug-looking Ron. "It feels so good to have tricked you all!"

Lupin eyed him in surprise. "That was exactly Sirius's voice!"

Sirius grinned. "It was, wasn't it? Way to go, Ron!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, shocked. "I didn't know you were this good at imitating people!"

"**Harry, where have you **_**been**_**?" Hermione squeaked. **

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! **

"Ah!" Sirius clapped his hands. "Good for you, Neville!"

**He's still out cold **

"That was not so good…" Neville said and bowed his head in shame.

**but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right — talk about showing Slytherin! **

"You said that!" Tonks cheered.

**Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." **

"Ah, yes!" Sirius sighed, smiling at the memory. "When we were at school James and I were usually in charge of catering for the parties!"

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…" **

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard. **

"**So we were right, it **_**is **_**the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —" **

"You know, you three should really think about joining the Aurors if you care this much about things that do not concern you." Snape snapped, surprising everyone for his sudden compliment to the kids that came completely out of the blue. "Of course, you should also be able to discern whom your real enemy is."

Harry, Ron and Hermione blushed and said nothing.

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm. **

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron. **

"We kind of underestimated him…" Ron said to his friends while Percy looked up from the book and announced that the chapter was over, before handing it to his brother Charlie.

12


	14. Chapter 14: The Norwegian Ridgeback

12

**Author's note: ****Sorry everyone for the long delay in sending the new chapter. I was a bit busy, had a lot on my mind and, on top of it, even writer's block. **

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows! **

When Charlie took the book from Percy, he shared his brother's concerns about reading someone else's thoughts. However, when he read the title of the new chapter he was about to read, he burst out laughing so hard that the others jumped in their seats simultaneously.

"What?" said Bill curiously.

"Merlin's beard, it's destiny that I get this chapter!" Charlie answered and laughed again.

"Why?" asked Ron.

Tired of waiting for his brother to stop laughing, Percy peered into the book from Charlie's shoulder. He gasped so hard that his glasses nearly fell off his nose.

"Norwegian Ridgeback?!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked, even Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid, who had forgotten that that episode was going to come out in this book. They exchanged nervous looks and Ron looked sideways at his mother, as if worried that she could read his mind. Dumbledore was smiling.

Mrs Weasley and her husband, on their part, had joined the others in a very noisy mix of shouting and outraged voices.

"What?!"

"What Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"As in a _dragon_?"

"What's this about a dragon!?"

"So there really was a dragon?"

"So Mr Malfoy was right…"

"Don't start, Severus, he was still out of bed!"

"Everyone, shut up!"

Charlie, who had finally stopped laughing, had sobered and managed to get everyone's attention. "Let's read, then you can all get mad!"

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. **

"Really?" Charlie said. "After being intimidated by Snape?"

**In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. **

"Aw!" the girls cooed. "Aren't you sweet?"

Harry and Ron didn't dare face Snape's triumphant smile. Now they felt really stupid and reading about it made it even stupider.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. **

"Weren't you worried about it being stolen?" Tonks asked curiously.

"I think I know why Hermione was worried…" Neville said thoughtfully.

**She had started drawing up revision timetables and colour-coding all her notes. **

"Of course!" Fred and George exclaimed. "Pre-exams' frenzy!"

"Now?" Sirius asked. "Isn't it March or something?"

"That's the saddest part, Sirius." Ron said, his face dark.

**Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. **

Mrs Weasley glared at her son. "Thank Merlin you're there, Hermione dear, or else he would never study!"

'**Hermione, the exams are ages away.' **

'**Ten weeks,' Hermione snapped. 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'**

"Very true." Lupin said. "But you're not _that_ old…"

'**But we're not six hundred years old,' Ron reminded her.**

'**Anyway, what are you revising for, you already know it all.'**

"That's what James and I told Remus when he told us to study."

"That's because you thought you didn't need to, Sirius!"

"Of course we didn't need to!" Sirius retorted. "And the high marks we got should be proof enough for you, Remus!"

Lupin opened his mouth to answer but Harry just shrugged. "You did say that Dad and Sirius were the most brilliant students Hogwarts had seen until then when we were… you-know-where."

Lupin sighed. "My mistake…"

'**What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's got into me ...' **

"What are you going to do when O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s come up?" Ted Tonks asked.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practising wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

'**I'll never remember this,' Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. **

"That's so sad…" Andromeda Tonks sighed. "Being in the library when it's such a nice day…"

**Harry, who was looking up 'Dittany' in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, 'Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?'**

"Hagrid?" Fred and George and the rest of the room looked at the groundskeeper. "In the library?"

Hagrid cleared his throat and looked away from Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley.

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

'**Jus' lookin',' he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. 'An' what're you lot up ter?' He looked suddenly suspicious. 'Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?'**

'**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,' said Ron impressively. 'And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St—'**

'**Shhhh!' Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. 'Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?'**

'**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact,' said Harry, 'about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy –'**

'**SHHHH!' said Hagrid again. 'Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'posed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –'**

"They'll _know_ you told them…" McGonagall hissed, glaring at Hagrid.

'**See you later, then,' said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

'**What was he hiding behind his back?' said Hermione thoughtfully.**

'**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?'**

'**I'm going to see what section he was in,' said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

'**Dragons!' **

Sirius threw his head back, hiding it with his hand, and sighed. Lupin looked at Hagrid with wide eyes. "You were thinking of taking a dragon? A _dragon_!?"

"Er –" Hagrid started, very aware of everyone's eyes on him, some questioningly others just curious as to how he was going to answer to that without Mrs Weasley killing him the moment he'd told the truth. "Well… er – I wasn' exactly thinkin'…"

"Let's get on with the reading!" Harry said quickly before anyone could say anything else.

**he whispered. 'Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: **_**Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland**_**; **_**From Egg to Inferno**_**, **_**A Dragon Keeper's Guide**_**.'**

'**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him,' said Harry.**

'**But it's against our laws,' **

"Damn right it's against our laws!" Mrs Weasley hissed. "No one without proper training should be anywhere near those beasts!"

**said Ron. 'Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, **

"You know, Ron, I'm surprised you know that exact date." Percy commented and Ron glared at him.

"Everyone knows that!"

**everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden **

"In Hagrid's defence, it's rather difficult for a Muggle to find Hogwarts, he would've been fine – shutting up." Charlie cowered from his mother's glare and cleared his throat before he started reading again.

– **anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania.'**

"Well, I see your point…" Charlie conceded.

'**But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?' said Harry.**

'**Of course there are,' said Ron. 'Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our lot have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget.'**

'**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?' said Hermione. **

"Yeah. What are you up to, Hagrid?" asked Lupin.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, 'Who is it?' before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stiflingly hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

Sirius moaned as if someone had just bit him. He had an idea of why Hagrid would have the curtains closed and a 'blazing fire in the grate'. His Uncle Alphard had once wanted him and all the Black children to see a dragon egg and had done exactly the same thing.

'**So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?'**

'**Yes,' said Harry. There was no point beating about the bush. 'We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy.'**

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

'**O' course I can't,' he said. 'Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. **

"Well said, Hagrid!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, forgetting for a moment her suspicions about the groundskeeper. Of course, a moment later she was frowning at him again.

**That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'pose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy.'**

"Doesn't beat you anymore, does it?" Ron asked Hagrid who sighed.

'**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here,' said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. 'We only wondered who had done the guarding, really.' Hermione went on. 'We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.'**

"Hermione!" Sirius gasped. "I didn't know you were capable of such a thing!"

Hermione blushed. She wasn't expecting Sirius to reprimand her.

"I'm impressed!"

Hermione looked at him as if he was insane. Maybe Azkaban had damaged him after all.

On his part, Hagrid just sighed at the idea that they had been able to play him like that. He'd understood what they'd done just a moment after they'd left his hut that day.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

'**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that ... let's see ... he borrowed Fluffy from me ... then some o' the teachers did enchantments ... Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –' he ticked them off on his fingers, 'Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.'**

'**Snape?'**

'**Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? **

"Of course they are." Snape rolled his eyes. "How can you doubt that."

**Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it.'**

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't dare look at Snape. How right had Hagrid been!

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything – except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. **

'**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?' said Harry anxiously. 'And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?'**

'**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore,' said Hagrid proudly.**

'**Well, that's something,' Harry muttered to the others. 'Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling.'**

'**Can't, Harry, sorry,' said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too. 'Hagrid – what's that?'**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"Oh, no! You didn't!" Mrs Weasley hissed. "Oh, Hagrid! How could you do such a thing?"

"So you _already_ had a dragon egg?"

"You should watch your mouth, Lupin, before you judge him." Everyone stared at Snape, shocked that he'd taken any sides. He shouldn't like any of them. Snape smirked evilly. "You took a teaching position knowing that you like to take – ah – walks in the _moonlight_!"

"Severus…" Dumbledore warned.

'**Ah,' said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. 'That's – er ...'**

'**Where did you get it, Hagrid?' said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. 'It must've cost you a fortune.'**

'**Won it,' said Hagrid. 'Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.'**

"I suppose if one has a dragon egg illegally he would be very nervous about it." Mr Weasley commented politely.

"That's a chill I'd never want to try…" Mr Tonks agreed.

'**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?' said Hermione.**

'**Well, I've bin doin' some readin',' said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. 'Got this outta the library – Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognise diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them.' **

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. 'Hagrid, you live in a wooden house,' she said.**

"Good point, Miss Granger." Snape said. "Although rather obvious."

"Severus, can I point out that if you're trying to make jokes you really have to work on your skills?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't ask your opinion."

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

"What are you, pregnant?" asked Fred.

"Mum would do the same when she was pregnant with Ron and then Ginny."

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"Although I'm still trying to fathom why would you think it's any of your business." Snape hissed.

Harry glared at him.

'**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life,' Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making revision timetables for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them mad.**

"I hear you, Ron…" said Sirius looking sideways at Lupin.

"Oh, come on!" Lupin protested. "I was doing you a favour!"

"If I'd needed it I would've asked!"

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. **

"Why don't you ever listen to Hermione!?" moaned Mrs Weasley, on the verge of tears.

'**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?'**

"Sadly, that's a very good point." Andromeda Tonks said softly. She was holding her head as if suffering from a terrible headache.

'**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –'**

'**Shut up!' Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. **

The whole room, excluding Snape and Dumbledore, moaned. Why was that boy always in the way? Why?

**How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

_WHY?!_

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology, and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the Forest. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.**

'**It's nearly out.' He ushered them inside. **

Sirius refrained himself from commenting that that was how James had looked when Lily was in labour.

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped on to the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body and it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Harry your descriptions are weird but nonetheless very accurate, my boy." Mr Weasley said.

"But I didn't write this!" Harry exclaimed, not knowing whether to feel offended or complimented by Mr Weasley's words.

"It is still your point of view, Harry." said Ron loudly to make himself heard over Hagrid's sobs, who was now remembering that moment in which he'd first laid eyes on Norbert.

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

'**Isn't he beautiful?' Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

'**Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!' said Hagrid.**

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

'**Hagrid,' said Hermione, 'how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?'**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face – he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

'**What's the matter?'**

'**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school.'**

"Don't tell me…" Bill sighed.

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"And, of course, little Draculus Femboy has to get in the way." Sirius commented. He turned to Andromeda. "You know, the more I hear about this little sh –"

"Sirius!" Andromeda gasped.

"I mean… the more I hear about this boy and the more I miss Regulus. He wasn't _this_ obnoxious!"

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. **

'**Just let him go,' Harry urged. 'Set him free.'**

'**I can't,' said Hagrid. 'He's too little. He'd die.'**

"I doubt that." Charlie said. "I reckon he would've been fine."

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

No one had the strength to reprimand Hagrid anymore. Even more considering that that blasted dragon was gone.

'**I've decided to call him Norbert,' said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. 'He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?'**

'**He's lost his marbles,' Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"He certainly has." Fred and George agreed.

'**Hagrid,' said Harry loudly, 'give it a fortnight and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment.'**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

'**I – I know I can't keep him for ever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't.'**

"You could've come to me." Dumbledore said gently. "I would've arranged for someone to take good care of him."

"Her."

"What?" Hagrid breathed.

"Yes, it's a female. I forgot to tell you!" Charlie smiled. "We call her Norberta!"

"How do you tell the difference?" Ginny asked.

"Females are more vicious."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Go on, Charlie dear." Mrs Weasley told her son.

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron.**

'**Charlie,' he said.**

'**You're losing it, too,' said Ron. 'I'm Ron, remember?'**

'**No – Charlie – your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!'**

"Brilliant!" Sirius and Tonks exclaimed.

"That's a very good idea indeed, Harry." Dumbledore approved. "Your father too was one quick to find a solution to difficult problems, wasn't he, Sirius, Remus?"

"Indeed he was." Lupin and Sirius agreed.

'**Brilliant!' said Ron. 'How about it, Hagrid?' **

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open.**

**Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

"You passed that whole week helping Hagrid with a baby dragon?" McGonagall asked. "No wonder you seemed so exhausted!"

"These three are some of my best friends." Hagrid affirmed proudly.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, it was no big deal…" Hermione started.

"Yeah, right." Ron snorted.

'**It bit me!' he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. **

"WHAT!?" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "THAT DRAGON BIT YOU!? OH, _RONNIE_!"

"It's alright, Mum."

"Nonsense! A dragon bit you!"

"It was three years ago, Mum." Ron said reasonably. "And don't get upset with Hagrid…" he added when she glared at the groundskeeper. "It wasn't his fault."

'**I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby.'**

Mrs Weasley glared at Hagrid but refrained herself from stopping the reading further. To those who knew her she was showing a remarkable yet completely unknown self-control.

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

'**It's Hedwig!' said Harry, hurrying to let her in. 'She'll have Charlie's answer!'**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

**They looked at each other.**

'**We've got the Invisibility Cloak,' said Harry. 'It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the Cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert.'**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert – and Malfoy.**

"Can't argue with that." Professor McGonagall commented, shocking all of them. "It was still very wrong but no one can deny that you've been very resourceful considering the situation."

**There was a hitch. **

"Of course." Sirius agreed, making Harry laugh.

**By next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. **

Mrs Weasley was fuming. At that point, Mr Weasley looked dark as well. Hagrid shook his head and sighed. He felt bad for Ron but he'd loved that baby dragon.

**He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey – would she recognise a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

The Weasleys were fuming.

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

'**It's not just my hand,' he whispered, 'although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. **

"That boy seriously needs a hobby." Mr Tonks commented.

**He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I've told her it was a dog but I don't think she believes me **

"Who would?" Sirius commented. "A giant snake would've been more believable."

Harry exchanged worried glances with the other students at Hogwarts.

Thankfully, no one noticed.

– **I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this.'**

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

'**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday,' said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. **

"What now?" Andromeda Tonks asked.

'**Midnight on Saturday!' he said in a hoarse voice. 'Oh no – oh no – I've just remembered – Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert.'**

"Really?" Sirius asked Harry. "Is that how unlucky you are?"

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer.**

**Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

'**It's too late to change the plan now,' Harry told Hermione. 'We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that.'**

**They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

'**I won't let you in,' he puffed. 'Norbert's at a tricky stage – nothin' I can't handle.'**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. **

"Hagrid, I really think we should have a talk about parenthood." Mrs Weasley sighed.

'**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot – jus' playin' – he's only a baby, after all.'**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle, feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. **

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the Entrance Hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.**

"Ah." Fred told George. "Typical!"

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. 'He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey,' said Hagrid in a muffled voice. 'An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.'**

Everyone looked at Hagrid who looked back, blankly. "What?"

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though teddy was having his head torn off.**

'**Bye-bye, Norbert!' Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. 'Mummy will never forget you!'**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. **

"And no one else ever will." Fred told George in his ear.

**Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's short cuts didn't make the work much easier.**

'**Nearly there!' Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.**

**Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing-gown and a hairnet, **

"A stunning image…" Sirius nodded charmingly at Professor McGonagall. "… which James and I had often the lucky chance to see!"

"Shut up, Mr Black."

**had Malfoy by the ear.**

"Go McGonagall!"

"Miss Tonks!"

'**Detention!' she shouted. 'And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you –'**

'**You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!'**

'**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!'**

"It's even better when it's true!" Sirius told Tonks who nodded fervently while the Hogwarts' students smiled blissfully.

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the Cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again.**

**Hermione did a sort of jig.**

'**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!'**

"Me too!" Ginny cheered.

'**Don't,' Harry advised her.**

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. **

"And that's not noisy at all." Bill told Charlie.

**About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. **

"Oh, yes, they are."

**They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. **

**At last, Norbert was going ... going ... gone.**

"YES!" everybody shouted but subsided when Hagrid glared at them.

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon – Malfoy in detention – what could spoil their happiness?**

"A number of things." Harry said as Hermione sighed.

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs.**

"Of course." Ron rolled his eyes.

**As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

"Ah, yes, Filch and his horrifying timing!"

'**Well, well, well,' he whispered, 'we are in trouble.'**

**They'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.**

Harry couldn't help avoid Sirius's disappointed look as his godfather shook his head. He glanced at Lupin for support but, surprisingly, Remus looked shocked as well.

Of course, it didn't take long for them to look at each other and start laughing out loud.

12


	15. Chapter 15: The Forbidden Forest

**Author's note:**** Once again, I'm sorry, ****everyone, for the long delay in sending the new chapter. It did take less time than last chapter anyway! Thanks for the reviews and the follows!**

**Disclaimer:**** I**** remind everyone, since this is chapter fifteen of seventeen of HP and the Philosopher's Stone, that I DO NOT OWN HP, or that apocalypse JK had happening from the fifth book onward wouldn't have happened, especially regarding Sirius!**

"Thank Merlin you were joking." Andromeda Tonks said, giving her cousin the evil eye although her lips were undoubtedly twitching. Sirius and Remus's laughs had finally subsided. "It would've been rather hypocritical on your part to be upset with Harry about forgetting the Invisibility Cloak. After all, you two and Peter forgot the Invisibility Cloak during my last year in school. I still remember that you had detention for a month for being in the Forbidden Section of the Library at midnight."

"Ah, yes." McGonagall said. "I remember that!"

"Me too. James didn't speak to us for a whole day." said Remus. "We bought him Chocolate Frogs to apologise."

"Well, we were just ickle firsties." Sirius said, looking at Lupin for confirmation. "Still not good at avoiding capture."

"You sure have come a long way since then, Sirius. You did escape Azkaban." Ron told and Sirius bowed his head in appreciation for that comment.

"Your story is full of suspense, Harry!" Tonks commented. "It's a really interesting book and it's still about the past! I can't wait to read about the future as well! Who knows if I'll be in it!"

"I suppose we're all going to be in it." Neville said wisely. "Otherwise TRL wouldn't have asked us specifically to be here."

"I agree with Mr Longbottom." Dumbledore said. "Bill, if you do not mind, I believe it's your turn to read."

Bill nodded and cleared his throat.

— **CHAPTER FIFTEEN —**

**The Forbidden Forest**

"The Forbidden Forest?" Sirius asked his godson. "You went in the Forbidden Forest?"

"In my defence, this time I was allowed." Harry told Sirius then glanced blankly at Hermione. "Somehow anyway."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, there was that one time in second year... I'm not going to spoiler Sirius and the others, Professor." Harry retorted.

"Ah!" McGonagall gasped. "_That_ time!"

"One of the worst times of my life..." Ron muttered, shivering at the very thought of Aragog.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"Let me think..." Charlie said. "You went to send away an illegal baby dragon in the middle of the night and you forgot the Invisibility Cloak on top of the Astronomy Tower... no, you're right, things couldn't have been worse!"

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time.**

**They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the Cloak? **

"Something we all want to know." Neville sighed. He remembered that night.

"Sorry, Neville, I still do not know myself." Harry sighed as well.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"It's still a miracle that you weren't expelled." Remus said.

"Well, Minerva always is a bit more lenient during the night. It's probably just sleep deprivation." Sirius said.

"We agree." Fred and George chorused. It was weird that they felt that Black was interesting as a person. They still didn't know what to make of him, but they supposed they had to wait for the third book.

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse?**

**He was wrong. **

"Of course." Ginny said and her mother put a hand on her face, moaning in distress.

**When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"Oh, you were out as well?" Andromeda asked.

'**Harry!' Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. 'I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag —'**

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

"Minerva is quite scary when she's angry." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I know that better than anybody else!" Sirius said proudly.

"Not as much as we do!" Fred and George challenged.

Harry exchanged a look with Lupin and Sirius. "Don't underestimate Sirius's potential in mischief-making, Fred, George." he told them.

"Why?" the twins asked him surprised.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ron said, grinning.

'**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves.'**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. **

"And I am still regretting that I wasn't there to see it." Ron sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank Merlin you weren't there, Ronald!" Mrs Weasley said threateningly.

"Well, don't thank Merlin that much, Mum." Bill said. "Ron was in the Hospital Wing because he'd been bitten by a baby dragon!"

**She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

"Well, we must admit it would have indeed been a sight!" Neville grinned at Hermione, making Harry laugh.

Who knew Neville could joke around like this? Perhaps it depended on the situation.

'**I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on,' said Professor McGonagall. 'It doesn't take a genius to work it out. **

"And I assume you got it wrong." Remus told McGonagall who scoffed. She had indeed.

**You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. **

"That's actually what he did with that midnight duel, isn't it?" Mr Tonks asked.

Sirius sighed. "Really, the Slytherin standards have degraded a lot ever since we were in school..."

**I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?'**

"I must apologise for this, Potter, Granger, Longbottom." McGonagall said in a soft voice that didn't suit her. "I hope I didn't cause problems in your relationship."

"Well, you did a bit, Professor." Hermione dared to speak, although rather shyly.

Neville nodded. "But Ron explained everything to me at the first chance. I didn't want to talk to Harry or Hermione."

"That's very nice of you, Ron."

"Don't say that with that incredulous voice, Ginny." Ron glared at his sister. "I can be nice."

"It is a rather rare occurrence anyway." Hermione said wisely.

"Shut up, Hermione!"

"RON!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. **

"Who wouldn't?" Tonks said.

"I'm ever so sorry, Mr Longbottom." McGonagall sighed.

"It's alright, Professor."

**Poor, blundering Neville **

"Blundering?" Neville asked.

– **Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"Less than you would think." Neville remarked. "You are my friends after all."

'**I'm disgusted,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! **

"I apologise, but that's a big fat lie, Minerva." Remus said in a very, _very_ polite tone.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. **

"She has." Harry said. Hermione smiled at him. "It's just that Ron and I don't listen to her often."

"Well, to be fair, sometimes it is me."

"Sounds like you are the Remus of the situation, Hermione." Sirius told her. "Trying to weasel out of trouble-making but ending up being a huge part in it."

"Yes, the only difference is that they usually have more important things in mind other than just the fun of making trouble." Remus said.

"Hey, if I recall correctly you enjoyed mischief-making as much as we did."

**As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.'**

"Wow!" Tonks exclaimed. "That's a bit harsh, Professor. You already gave them detentions!"

"Oh, it's not over."

'**Fifty?' Harry gasped – they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

'**Fifty points each,' **

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. "That's way too harsh! Have you forgotten you're the Head of Gryffindor House?"

**said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long pointed nose.**

'**Professor – please –'**

'**You can't –'**

'**Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.'**

"You clearly have forgotten the blown up bathroom in our seventh year..." Andromeda commented softly.

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the House Cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. **

Tonks rose from her seat and hugged Neville. "I just want to comfort you!"

"Please, don't!" Harry couldn't blame his friend for sounding so scared.

**Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?**

"All hell would break loose, I suppose." Ted Tonks said.

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hour-glasses that recorded the house points next day thought there'd been a mistake. **

"Er, no."

**How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first-years.**

Snape was smiling gleefully.

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, 'Thanks Potter, we owe you one!'**

"I suppose that if you'd gone and punched some of them in the face you'd become popular again." Sirius told his godson.

**Only Ron stood by him. **

Mr and Mrs Weasley beamed proudly at their youngest son and then looked suspiciously at Fred, George and Percy. Had they acted as badly as the rest of the school towards three first-years?

On their part, Fred, George and Percy didn't speak, because now that they knew how Harry had been treated in primary school they felt horrible at the thought of how they'd behaved. Of course, they had meant well, especially since they hadn't known about Harry and Hermione trying to help Hagrid, but that still didn't excuse their behaviour.

'**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them.'**

'**They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?' said Harry miserably.**

'**Well – no,' Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. **

Sirius stifled back a laugh. "Sorry, Harry, that is so very hard to believe."

"Indeed." Harry agreed, knowing well that his godfather meant well. "Also, you're quite right."

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

'**Resign?' Wood thundered. 'What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?'**

"He's right, you know." Remus told Harry.

"I was eleven and in shock." Harry reminded him.

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him 'the Seeker'.**

Mrs Weasley rose from her seat so angrily that the others wondered if she was going to turn into some kind of monster. Knowing well what their mother was going to say, Fred and George cowered.

"HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT HARRY AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE?! YOU MORE THAN ANYBODY ELSE SHOULD'VE STAYED BY THEIR SIDE!"

Mr Weasley was far worst than his wife because he, who was rarely upset with his children, this time was sporting a look so disappointed that Harry himself had to remember he wasn't on the receiving end of it. His next words were rather pointless but shook his sons nevertheless.

"I've never been this disappointed in you."

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well known, but nobody would speak to them either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. **

"I didn't comment at the time, but that was probably the only upside to the situation." said Ron. Hermione shook her head not even bothering to get mad at him.

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the revision he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells off by heart, memorise the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions …**

"That's something you shouldn't waste you time in doing." Sirius advised.

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. **

"I'm surprised it took you so long." said Remus.

**Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

'**No – no – not again, please –'**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

'**All right – all right –' he heard Quirrell sob.**

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom, straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway towards it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.**

"Well, I suppose that would have anyone in your position forget their resolution." Neville said.

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room, **

"Thank Merlin you haven't done that, eh, Potter?" Snape snickered maliciously.

Harry didn't answer because, as much as he hated it, the Potions master was right.

**and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step – Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.**

'**Snape's done it, then!' said Ron. 'If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell –'**

'**There's still Fluffy, though,' said Hermione.**

'**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid,' said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. 'I bet there's a book somewhere in here, telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. **

"I strongly suggest that you never take betting as a hobby." Charlie said. "Not only because it's a bad habit but because you absolutely stink at it."

**So what do we do, Harry?'**

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

'**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure.'**

"I must admit that's what even James and I would've done in that situation." Sirius said gravely.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe that." Remus retorted.

They both laughed.

'**But we've got no proof!' said Harry. 'Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor – who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. **

"I would've still given you the chance to explain yourselves." Dumbledore said.

**Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining.'**

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't. 'If we just do a bit of poking around –'**

'**No,' said Harry flatly, 'we've done enough poking around.'**

"I'm shocked." said Neville. "After everything we have read, I'm truly shocked."

"Shut up, Neville."

**He pulled a map of Jupiter towards him and started to learn the names of its moons. **

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall.**_

_**Prof. M. McGonagall**_

"Ah, yes, the detention!" Sirius said. "What was it? Polishing the trophies?"

"No, that was me in second year." Ron informed him, shuddering at the memory of having threw up slugs on Tom Riddle's award for special services to the school. He was rather happy he'd done that now that he knew who Tom Riddle really was but he was still sick at the memory of the feeling of having slugs in his mouth.

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do **

"Really?" Bill asked.

**in the furore over the points they'd lost. **

"Ah, alright, then."

**He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of revision lost, **

"I did too." Ron informed them.

**but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

**At eleven o'clock that night they said goodbye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there – and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had got a detention, too.**

"That's the silver lining there." Tonks said smugly.

'**Follow me,' said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. 'I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?' **

"He's delusional." Fred told George, finally snapping out of his shame over his behaviour in his third year.

"No, Gred, he just stinks at betting like Harry does." George retorted making the others laugh.

**he continued, leering at them. 'Oh yes ... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me ... **

"No one did." Ron whispered in Harry's ear and Harry snickered.

**It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out ... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed ... **

"He's still as nasty as always." Andromeda Tonks told her husband. "Do you remember that time he wanted to punish us for kissing in the Charms corridor?"

**Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do.'**

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. **

"I do too." Tonks asked. "Filch is so happy it's bound to be a creepy punishment."

**It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. **

"Why are you going outside?"

**Then they heard a distant shout.**

'**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.'**

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad.**

Hagrid beamed at him. He was very proud that Harry found him worthy of such affection. Being twice the size of a normal person, he'd always had problems getting along with people.

**His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, 'I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? **

Hagrid's contentment vanished immediately at the insult but he was very grateful that everyone, excluding Professor Snape, shouted in outrage. Dumbledore winked at him.

**Well, think again, boy – it's into the Forest you're going **

"What!?" Sirius, Remus, Andromeda Tonks and Mrs Weasley shouted at once. "In the Forbidden Forest?"

"Detention in the Forbidden Forest!?Cool!" Fred and George exclaimed excited.

"It's not cool, Fred, George!" Lupin reprimanded, shocking the students. He must have been really angry to reprimand other people's children! "What were you thinking, Albus, Minerva, even you, Hagrid!?"

"I agree with Remus!"Mrs Tonks exclaimed. "How can you allow this? Sending first-years in the Forbidden Forest as a detention!?"

Mrs Weasley and Sirius were so outraged that no one managed to understand what they were saying in their loud shouts.

**and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece.'**

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's Harry Potter you're talking to, Filch."

**At this, Neville let out a little moan and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

'**The Forest?' he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. 'We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard.'**

Hadn't he been so busy shouting his outrage at Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts' staff, Remus would've pointed out that there hadn't been any werewolves in the Forbidden Forest ever since he'd left school up until he'd taken the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher the year before.

It took a while for the ranting against the Hogwarts' staff to subside. Everyone had been so upset at the news that Dumbledore had allowed four first-years to serve detention in the Forest that they hadn't let any of his meagre excuses be enough for them. Even Mr Weasley threatened to bring the matter to the attention of the Ministry.

When Harry had finally had enough, he reminded everyone that this had been three years ago and that what was done was done. He, Neville and Hermione were fine.

"Sadly so is Malfoy." Ron added.

Bill laughed at his brother's remark and resumed the reading.

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

'**That's your lookout, isn't it?' said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. 'Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?'**

"Can he be more unpleasant?" Ginny asked, frustrated.

**Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

'**Abou' time,' he said. 'I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?'**

'**I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid,' said Filch coldly, 'they're here to be punished, after all.'**

'**That's why yer late, is it?' said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. 'Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here.'**

"Yes!" Ginny cheered. "Thank Merlin you're there, Hagrid! You tell him!"

Hagrid chuckled at her antics.

Harry was surprised by Ginny as well. He knew her to be very shy, quite like Neville, especially in his presence, and here they were, both of them, much more confident than he'd ever thought they'd ever be.

'**I'll be back at dawn,' said Filch, 'for what's left of them,' he added nastily, and he turned and started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. 'I'm not going in that Forest,' he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"We all are." Ron said.

'**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts,' said Hagrid fiercely. 'Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it.'**

"Still, the Forest is a very harsh punishment." Mrs Weasley hissed, glaring at Dumbledore. "How could you allow something like this?"

"That's enough, Molly dear." Mr Weasley said firmly, his eyes still eyeing the headmaster with contempt.

"What do you expect from someone who leaves a toddler on a doorstep." Sirius said coldly.

"The headmaster had his reasons, obviously." Snape retorted.

"Don't you dare agree with him! Even you must know that's just wrong!"

"_Enough!_" Remus shouted.

'**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd –'**

'– **tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts,' Hagrid growled. 'Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!'**

"I agree with you, Hagrid." said Mr Weasley. "Lucius Malfoy is a nasty piece of work but I don't think he would want Draco to be expelled."

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze.**

"And that's when he started to hate Hagrid enough to try and have his Hippogriff killed two years later." Neville said.

"Neville, you're so naïve." Ron said, snorting. "His hatred for not only Hagrid but whoever is not a Malfoy was born when he was."

Everyone laughed.

'**Right then,' said Hagrid, 'now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.'**

**He led them to the very edge of the Forest. Holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the Forest.**

'**Look there,' said Hagrid, 'see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. **

"Whoa!" Tonks exclaimed. "Unicorn blood?"

**There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.'**

"Who would hurt a unicorn?" Sirius asked. "That's disgusting!"

'**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?' said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"You leave Malfoy behind." Ron told Harry, making every student laugh.

'**There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,' said Hagrid. 'An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least.'**

"That poor unicorn..." Ginny said softly.

'**I want Fang,' said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

'**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward,' **

Everyone laughed at that.

**said Hagrid. 'So me, Harry an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practise now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go.'**

**The Forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path and Harry, Hermione and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

'**Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?' Harry asked.**

'**Not fast enough,' said Hagrid. 'It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before.'**

"There's also the fact that a werewolf is only a danger to humans. It wouldn't easily hurt animals." Lupin said.

**They walked past a mossy tree-stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

'**You all right, Hermione?' Hagrid whispered. 'Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!'**

"What's happening now?" Mr Weasley asked.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

'**I knew it,' he murmured. 'There's summat in here that shouldn' be.'**

'**A werewolf?' Harry suggested.**

'**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither,' said Hagrid grimly. 'Right, follow me, but careful, now.'**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

'**Who's there?' Hagrid called. 'Show yerself – I'm armed!'**

**And into the clearing came – was it a man, or a horse?**

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley smiled. "I suppose a centaur!"

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

'**Oh, it's you, Ronan,' said Hagrid in relief. 'How are yeh?'**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

'**Good evening to you, Hagrid,' said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. 'Were you going to shoot me?'**

'**Can't be too careful, Ronan,' said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. 'There's summat bad loose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.'**

'**We'd noticed,' said Hermione faintly.**

'**Good evening,' said Ronan. 'Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?'**

'**Erm –'**

'**A bit,' said Hermione timidly.**

'**A bit. Well, that's something.' Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. 'Mars is bright tonight.'**

"Ah, yes, that." Hagrid mumbled giving a meaningful look at Harry and Hermione.

'**Yeah,' said Hagrid, glancing up too. 'Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt – you seen anythin'?'**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upwards, then sighed again.**

'**Always the innocent are the first victims,' he said. 'So it has been for ages past, so it is now.'**

'**Yeah,' said Hagrid, 'but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?'**

'**Mars is bright tonight,' Ronan repeated while Hagrid watched him impatiently. 'Unusually bright.'**

'**Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home,' said Hagrid. 'So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?'**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, 'The Forest hides many secrets.'**

"Centaurs are cool but rather irritating." Sirius said.

"Well it doesn't take much to irritate you, Sirius." Remus retorted. "Didn't you slash the Fat Lady because she wouldn't let you in just a few months ago?"

Sirius glared at him. "You know very well why I did that!"

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**

'**Hullo, Bane,' said Hagrid. 'All right?'**

'**Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?'**

'**Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? Only there's a unicorn bin injured – would yeh know anythin' about it?'**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skywards.**

'**Mars is bright tonight,' he said simply.**

"Dammit, I want to punch them!" Ron exclaimed. "You never said they were this irritating!"

'**We've heard,' said Hagrid grumpily. 'Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then.'**

**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

'**Never,' said Hagrid irritably, 'try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy star-gazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon.'**

'**Are there many of them in here?' asked Hermione.**

'**Oh, a fair few ... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs ... they know things ... jus' don' let on much.'**

'**D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?' said Harry.**

'**Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before.'**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

'**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!'**

"Oh, my!" Mrs Tonks fretted, glancing at Neville. "You were not hurt, were you, dear?"

"Don't worry, Mrs Tonks, I was fine..." Neville frowned at the memory of Malfoy's stupid joke.

'**You two wait here!' Hagrid shouted. 'Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!'**

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

'**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?' whispered Hermione.**

'**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville ... It's our fault he's here in the first place.'**

"Thanks, Harry." Neville beamed.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others? At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him for a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

Everyone, including Snape, rolled their eyes, except for Dumbledore who just chuckled. Could this Malfoy boy be even more irritating?

'**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry,' Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, 'but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done.'**

"Malfoy is such an idiot." Ginny told Neville. "Don't feel bad."

**So Harry set off into the heart of the Forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the Forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

"That poor animal is dead, isn't it?" Mrs Weasley said with tears in her trembling voice.

'**Look –' he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.**

**Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered ... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

"What!?" everyone shouted.

'**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!'**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted – so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards him – he couldn't move for fear.**

Out of his mind with worry over his godson, Sirius grasped Harry's shoulder so tightly that Harry gasped in pain but Sirius didn't even notice.

**Then a pain pierced his head like he'd never felt before, it was as though his scar was on fire – half-blinded, he staggered backwards. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over him, charging at the figure.**

"What's happening?" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees.**

**It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"Firenze." Harry said softly.

Everyone else was transfixed with shock over what they'd just heard. Seeing Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley and even the Tonkses shaking with rage and their faces darkening, Harry knew instantly that they were going to start shouting at Dumbledore again about sending students in the Forbidden Forest as a detention.

'**Are you all right?' said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**

'**Yes – thank you – what was that?'**

"Yes, Dumbledore." Sirius hissed. "What was that?"

Dumbledore's face was so calm that Harry wondered if he wanted the other adults to kill him.

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar which stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

'**You are the Potter boy,' he said. 'You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze,' he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber on to his back.**

This distracted everyone, even Snape, from their dark thoughts.

"You rode a centaur?" Neville asked, downright amazed.

"Er, I guess I did." Harry answered, embarrassed by the looks of sheer admiration the others were giving him.

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

'**Firenze!' Bane thundered. 'What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?'**

'**Do you realise who this is?' said Firenze. 'This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this Forest, the better.'**

'**What have you been telling him?' growled Bane.**

'**Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?'**

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. 'I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,' he said, in his gloomy voice.**

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger. 'For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our Forest!'**

"I don't like this Bane character." Ginny said sternly. "What was wrong with getting you to safety?"

"Centaurs are very proud." Hagrid told her.

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

'**Do you not see that unicorn?' Firenze bellowed at Bane.**

'**Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.'**

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

"I, for one, like this Firenze fellow." said Mr Tonks. "He knows when to stand up to others."

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

'**Why's Bane so angry?' he asked. 'What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?'**

"Yeah, everyone who didn't know about this is wondering about that." Mrs Weasley hissed angrily. "Albus, I cannot believe you let this happen! Children in the Forbidden Forest!"

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

'**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?'**

'**No,' said Harry, startled by the odd question. 'We've only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions.'**

"And unicorn blood is not usually used for Potions anyway." Snape sneered.

'**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn,' said Firenze. 'Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.'**

"Couldn't have said it better." Mr Weasley approved, trying to focus on something else before he tried to kill the headmaster for this. He was usually a very mild-tempered man, but to think that his son could have been there if not for a dragon bite! Who would have thought that being bitten by Norbert had kept Ron from this ridiculous punishment and thus saved him from such a danger?

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

'**But who'd be that desperate?' he wondered aloud. 'If you're going to be cursed for ever, death's better, isn't it?'**

"Three guesses who." Ron told his brothers, feeling much superior because he'd heard Harry's tale and knew exactly what was going to happen.

Everyone gasped, guessing immediately what Ron meant.

'**It is,' Firenze agreed, 'unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?'**

'**The Philosopher's Stone! Of course – the Elixir of Life! **

"Lucky of Firenze to tell something like that to someone who'd already figured that out." Fred told George.

"Yes." George agreed. "Think of what would've happened if Harry hadn't known already. Firenze would have broken him the news."

**But I don't understand who –'**

"Really?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Excuse me, in my first year I wasn't used to jump to that conclusion, especially because I hadn't met Voldemort yet!"

"Actually, Potter, you'd already decided that I wanted to steal the Philosopher's Stone for the Dark Lord." Snape reminded him.

"Er, yes, there's that."

'**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?'**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: 'Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.'**

"How can you remember the exact words?" Charlie asked.

Harry's face was too grave for a fourteen year old. "It was the first time someone talked about my parents' murderer."

'**Do you mean,' Harry croaked, 'that was Vol—'**

'**Harry! Harry, are you all right?'**

**Hermione was running towards them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

Ron rolled his eyes. "Nice timing, Hermione. Firenze was going to tell Harry everything!"

Hermione glared at him and snapped. "Everything what?"

"Well, I don't know, but it would've made Bane mad!"

'**I'm fine,' said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. 'The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there.'**

'**This is where I leave you,' Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. 'You are safe now.'**

**Harry slid off his back.**

'**Good luck, Harry Potter,' said Firenze. 'The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.'**

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the Forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.**

"Nice exit, Firenze." George told the book.

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. **

"I did?" Ron asked. "I don't remember that."

"You do that all the time when I wake you up at home as well." Ginny told him.

**In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the Forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

'**Snape wants the stone for Voldemort ... and Voldemort's waiting in the Forest ... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich ...'**

"Ah, so you thought I wanted the Stone for the Dark Lord now, not earlier?" Snape snapped. "And you claim you do not jump to conclusions?"

"Well, Severus, you have to admit that you appear very suspicious." Remus told him.

"No one asked your point of view, Lupin."

'**Stop saying the name!' said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

**Harry wasn't listening.**

'**Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done ... Bane was furious ... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen ... They must show that Voldemort's coming back ... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me ... I suppose that's written in the stars as well.'**

"Stupid centaurs..." Tonks said, shaking her head in dismay.

'**Will you stop saying the name!' Ron hissed.**

'**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone,' Harry went on feverishly, 'then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off ... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy.'**

"You are so optimistic, Harry, I like how you see the world." Tonks told him.

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. 'Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic.'**

Harry briefly thought about how everyone would react when they would find out about the prophecy Professor Trelawney had done about Pettigrew escaping just a few months before but Sirius and Mrs Weasley were still dead silent, bombs ready to explode. It seemed they were waiting for the chapter to be over.

Bill had probably noticed as well, because he chose that moment to pause briefly from the reading to inform them that in a few lines the chapter would end.

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking.**

**They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his Invisibility Cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

_**Just in case.**_

Harry looked at Dumbledore who barely had the time to wink at him in confirmation, once again, that he had brought the Invisibility Cloak back before the bombs exploded.

19


	16. Chapter 16: Through the Trapdoor

**Author's note****: Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter of TRL's Intervention. It took so long to write it, but finally today I was able to finish it! It was very difficult to write what I thought everyone would go through with this chapter. Also, the chapter itself was very, very long!**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and the new followers. Also, thanks to those who put me or my stories in their favourites, it really means a lot to me! **

**To those who commented my writing style, I have to give a particularly grateful thanks as it is exactly what I hoped to find here. I really would like to improve my written English and you are helping me with that. I only ask you to be patient if I don't use a punctuation you are comfortable with, because that's really difficult for me. Italian punctuation has very strict rules and I cannot bring myself to break them! **

**Next chapter will be the last one of Philosopher's Stone. I remind everyone, although being a fanfiction website it should be fairly obvious, that I do not own anything anyone may recognise! JKR was kind enough to let us all use her characters for our twisted purposes. I am grateful that she did, because this way I can fantasize about Sirius not dying. **

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter! **

Sirius intercepted the wink Dumbledore had addressed to his godson.

"JUST IN CASE!?" he bellowed so loudly that Crookshanks hissed and ran from the room and Buckbeak screeched disapprovingly. Even Hedwig hooted in protest. "WERE YOU TRYING TO GET MY GODSON KILLED!?

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU ALLOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN!?" Mrs Weasley shrieked at the top of her voice. "SENDING CHILDREN IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AT NIGHT! THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT FOREST TO BE FORBIDDEN!"

It took a while for the two of them to calm down. In fact, Sirius and Mrs Weasley only stopped shouting when Remus and Mr Weasley dragged them outside and reminded them their promise of not hexing each other until the end of the reading.

The other adults were looking disapprovingly at the headmaster, the deputy headmistress and the gamekeeper, even Snape. As far as he was concerned, there was no need to encourage Potter in breaking the rules, it was clear that he did well without aid.

Mrs Weasley burst into tears in her husband's arms and he had to caress her red hair soothingly for quite a while.

Sirius was more of a wild horse and Remus only managed to calm him by suggesting that he hex the garden instead of the headmaster. When they entered the kitchen again, Remus apologised on Sirius's behalf about the terrifying state of the garden, promising that he would tend to it at the first chance he got.

Later, it turned out that Remus had needed to vent as well and that half the damage to the garden had been his making.

It was now Mrs Weasley's turn to read as Bill was sitting right next to her. He handed her the book and she took it and tried to read but gave in to a new excess of sobs.

Mr Weasley gently took the book from her. "Take your time, Molly dear, I'll read now and you will next time."

"How many chapters are left?" Charlie asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too." Tonks said. "I'm tired too. I could use some sleep!"

"Lucky you if you can sleep." Sirius growled.

Harry sighed in defeat. He'd long since resigned to the fact that everyone was going to know about his deepest secrets but it pained him to see everyone be so upset about things he thought lightly of now. What was going to happen tomorrow when they read about the basilisk? Surely, if Sirius worried this much about him, hearing about his godson battling a basilisk would give him a heart attack or something. Mrs Weasley would faint, of that he was sure. He was also worrying about Sirius as in two days they would read about Harry's third year and Sirius would have to go through his failed attempt at proving his innocence. He knew it was going to be hard enough for him to hear again how not only the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort and sentenced them to death had escaped but also how he'd been so close to having Sirius free and a real family.

"It's only two chapter left, including this one." Mr Weasley announced, checking quickly in the summary. "Let's make one last effort and we're done for today."

"Thank Merlin!" Bill exclaimed.

"It's been quite a challenge!" Percy put in.

By the time the mood was calm enough to start reading again, Andromeda had fetched some more drinks and had flicked her wand to turn on the lights. It was not dark yet but it would be soon.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr Weasley sighed. "Ready?"

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Through the Trapdoor**

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged guilty looks. Harry, especially, glanced at Mrs Weasley, worried about how she would react at the little fact that Ron had sacrificed himself on McGonagall's chessboard. If hearing about him in danger made her so distraught, what would she do about her own son risking his life?

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half-expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. **

"I always wonder the same, you know." Ron told Harry. Hermione nodded as well.

**Yet the days crept by and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

"Oh, please!" Ginny moaned. "You were still checking if Fluffy was alive during the exams? I'm surprised you passed! Not Hermione, of course!"

**It was swelteringly hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.**

"Not that new." Sirius commented. "We had to use those as well."

"You were so cute as a first-year!" Andromeda couldn't help but giggle, earning herself a glare from her cousin.

"I suppose 'new' means that those aren't their quills." Remus put in.

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. **

It was weird how talking about the exams made everyone nostalgic but Harry was happy to see that everyone was slowly lighten up.

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff-box – points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was, but taken away if it had whiskers. **

"Your father and Mr Black, here, got top marks on that exam, if I recall correctly." McGonagall looked stern, but it was clear that she was trying to apologise to Sirius at least. Sirius understood and smiled. "Only that exam?"

She huffed. "Alright, all of them!"

**Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.**

"Trying to remember a Forgetfulness Potion, huh?" Fred said.

"Why don't you try forgetting a Remembrall?" George added.

"Fred, George, this is so sad that it's not like you." Ginny told them. "Try again later."

Everyone laughed, including Fred and George, who were resorting to cheap jokes to lighten up the mood.

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the Forest. **

Sirius and Mrs Weasley glared at Dumbledore again.

**Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

Sirius's eyes were twitching dangerously and fixed on the headmaster. If looks could kill, Harry was quite sure that Dumbledore would be decomposing by now.

"Harry!" Hermione fretted. "You didn't say anything!"

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the Forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their revision they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

"Also because you didn't say anything about nightmares!" Ron protested.

"In my defence, I didn't want to worry you during exams!"

"Very noble, mate, but we had time to listen!"

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. **

"I hate History of Magic." Tonks said.

"Don't state general truths, Dora." her father said. "Everyone hates History of Magic."

"I suppose something should be done about Binns." Snape told McGonagall who nodded. It seemed like everyone was ignoring Dumbledore.

**One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.**

"That's always a good week." Bill said.

"Except for those who worry about exam results although they know they passed it with top marks."

**When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"Couldn't help?" Sirius asked his godson. "It's not like it's a crime to cheer for the end of the exams."

Harry looked at his godfather grimly. " I was worried about Voldemort and I was still hated for the whole Norbert business, remember? I didn't want to be noticed."

Most of the room flinched.

'**That was far easier than I thought it would be,' said Hermione, as they joined the crowds flocking out into the sunny grounds. 'I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager.'**

"Of course you needn't have." Lupin gaped at her. He had always known Hermione was an eager student but he now understood that these books would tell them how far she would go to get good marks.

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterwards, **

"That's a bad habit of Remus's as well." Sirius told Harry and Ron making them laugh. "And if I remember correctly Severus would do it too."

"Oh, yes, I would." Snape sneered. "For five minutes before you and Potter would come and hex me for no reason."

Sirius's face darkened immediately. "Hey, I was trying to be friendly! I thought we made a truce!"

**but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.**

"A giant squid?" Remus asked. "That squid's been there for ages!"

Sirius burst out laughing. "Remember when Lily told James that she would rather go out with the giant squid than him?"

In spite of himself, Lupin laughed as well. "It would've been quite a sight!"

Snape frowned. He remembered as well. How could he not remember the day in which he'd destroyed his friendship with Lily?

'**No more revision,' Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. 'You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet.'**

"That's not exactly the spirit I want you to have, Ronald." Mr Weasley tried in vain to hide his grin while he reprimanded his son. Everyone laughed, even Mrs Weasley, who never joked about school.

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

'**I wish I knew what this means!' he burst out angrily. 'My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this.'**

'**Go to Madam Pomfrey,' Hermione suggested.**

'**I'm not ill,' said Harry. 'I think it's a warning ... it means danger's coming ...'**

"I suppose you can interpret it like this, Harry, but I am amazed that you thought of something like that." Dumbledore said, impressed.

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. 'Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down.'**

"Hey!" Neville glared at Ron. "I know I'm not good at flying but still!"

"Huh, sorry, Neville..."

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, 'That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one.'**

"Yeah... that's not it, Hermione." Sirius told her.

"Sadly, some people do not worry enough about exams." Remus said, looking side-ways at his friend, as he was still upset with Sirius for making fun of him for reviewing his exams. Call it a professor's instinct but he didn't want any of the children to feel encouraged to underestimate the exams.

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter towards the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore.**

Hagrid beamed at Harry. He would certainly never betray Dumbledore.

**Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy … never ... but –**

Hagrid's smile vanished. But what?

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

'**Where're you going?' said Ron sleepily.**

'**I've just thought of something,' said Harry. He had gone white. 'We've got to go and see Hagrid, now.'**

'**Why?' panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

'**Don't you think it's a bit odd,' said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, 'that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?'**

Everyone paled. "What's goin' on?" Hagrid asked, worried. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

'**What are you on about?' said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds towards the Forest, didn't answer. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

'**Hullo,' he said, smiling. 'Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?'**

'**Yes, please,' said Ron, but Harry cut across him. 'No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?'**

'**Dunno,' said Hagrid casually, 'he wouldn' take his cloak off.' He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. 'It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.'**

"He's right, you know." Dumbledore said. "My brother Aberforth's the owner of the Hog's Head."

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.**

'**What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?'**

'**Mighta come up,' said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. 'Yeah ... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here ... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after ... so I told him ... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon ... an' then ... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks ... Let's see ... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted ... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home … So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy ...' **

Sirius passed a hand in his hair. "I see where you're going with this, Harry."

'**And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?' Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

'**Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –'**

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

'**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!' he blurted out. 'Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin'?'**

"I see it too, now!" Tonks said. "You think that the stranger was You-Know-Who!"

**Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the Entrance Hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

'**We've got to go to Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?'**

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "I've seen Fred and George a couple of times!"

Fred and George nodded in confirmation. "Sometimes we just sit and have tea together with the headmaster."

"I see you give them the same treatment you reserved to James and me." Sirius said, still not happy with Dumbledore but nostalgic enough to let go of his anger to remember his best friend.

"You were a trouble-maker in school?" George asked Sirius, eyeing him with a new interest.

"You have no idea..." Ron said, grinning with pride at knowing something his older brothers didn't.

'**We'll just have to –' Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. 'What are you three doing inside?'**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

'**We want to see Professor Dumbledore,' said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**

'**See Professor Dumbledore?' Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. 'Why?' Harry swallowed – now what? 'It's sort of secret,' he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

"Ah, yes, the nostrils' flare." Sirius said. "I remember that."

"If only you'd care for that and not only remembered!" McGonagall.

'**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago,' she said coldly. 'He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once.'**

'**He's gone?' said Harry frantically. 'Now?'**

'**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time –'**

"That's because Fudge's an idiot." Sirius said.

"I'm with you on that." Tonks said.

'**But this is important.'**

'**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?'**

"Well, yes." Tonks said.

"I didn't know they were right about the Stone!" McGonagall justified herself.

'**Look,' said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, 'Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone –'**

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. **

"It certainly was not!"

**The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up.**

"That's the same reaction you had when I tried to seduce you to distract you that one time when James, Peter and Remus were charming the common room pink."

"That's because you had no shame!" McGonagall glared at Sirius, obviously still offended. "No shame at all!"

"Oh, you were flattered and you know that!"

It took a while for everyone to calm down. When finally everyone was done laughing, Mr Weasley resumed the reading.

'**How do you know –?' she spluttered.**

'**Professor, I think – I know – that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore.'**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

'**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow,' she said finally. 'I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected.'**

"Right I was." McGonagall sighed, shaking her head in despair.

'**But Professor –'**

'**Potter, I know what I'm talking about,' she said shortly.**

"You sure do."

"Shut up, Severus!"

**She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. 'I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine.'**

**But they didn't.**

"Of course not." Lupin said, hiding his face in his hands. "This is going to lead to disaster, I just know it!"

'**It's tonight,' said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. 'Snape's **

Snape glared at Harry but did not comment. It would be redundant to gloat about the boy being wrong.

**going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.'**

"Harry, your betting skills are so terrible that we cannot find a funny way to comment them!" Fred said.

"And that says everything!" George completed.

'**But what can we –'**

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

Snape rolled his eyes. He had just wanted to scare those three from whatever idiotic plan they were on about. He now understood that he'd been at the wrong place and at the wrong time as, obviously, those three had foolishly thought he was threatening them.

'**Good afternoon,' he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

'**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this,' he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

'**We were –' Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

'**You want to be more careful,' said Snape. 'Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can they?'**

He wasn't threatening them.

**Harry flushed. They turned to go back outside, but Snape called them back.**

'**Be warned, Potter – any more night-time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you.'**

Ok, so maybe he was. But not because he wanted to steal the bloody Stone!

**He strode off in the direction of the staff room.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**

'**Right, here's what we've got to do,' he whispered urgently. **

"Do they listen to either professor?" Mrs Weasley sighed in frustration. "No!" Harry, Ron and Hermione cowered. "You are children! You should not get involved in these things!"

"I agree with you, Molly, that these three are reckless." Lupin paused and a moment later burst out a chuckle. "Well, not as reckless as Sirius! He's the epitome of recklessness!" Sirius glared at him as if asking why was his friend getting him into the picture. Remus could lecture Harry without always using Sirius as an example. Lupin avoided his eyes and cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, Molly, please don't waste your breath. They will never listen and it is still something that happened in the past."

"Remus is right, Molly dear." Mr Weasley said. "Do not get upset, we agreed not to chastise the children for things that happened in the past."

Molly nodded. "I won't punish them." she promised. "Lecturing is something very different!"

"Yes, darling, but if you do this every time they come up with some plan, we'll never get through this first book, never mind the other six!"

Molly opened her mouth to answer but was unable to find a suitable response. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, then, go on!"

'**One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape – wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that.'**

'**Why me?'**

'**It's obvious,' said Ron. 'You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know.' He put on a high voice, 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong ...'**

The younger audience laughed out loud along with Sirius. The lips of the adults were twitching madly, as they were trying to restrain themselves from humiliating the girl.

"We are proud to call you our brother, Ron." Fred and George said solemnly.

'**Oh, shut up,' said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

'**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor,' Harry told Ron. 'Come on.'**

McGonagall's eyes twitched in annoyance. She remembered how she'd found them there.

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again, and this time, she lost her temper.**

"With very good reason!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed briskly.

'**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!' she stormed. 'Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!'**

"Considering what had happened with Norbert, I hope you didn't try anything else!" Charlie said.

"We don't have a death wish!" Harry stated.

"You could've fooled me!" Sirius retorted. He smirked bitterly at his godson's frown. "Do you want to tell me that it was incredibly smart to try and make me angry that night when we first met?"

"You're innocent!" Harry exclaimed.

"Indeed I am but you didn't know that." Sirius said, his smirk melting into a grimmer expression. "Don't you remember that you accused me of killing Lily and James and tried to attack me?"

Harry groaned, knowing that it would be foolish to argue. He didn't have a death wish but he really couldn't help getting involved when it was about Voldemort. That madman had _killed_ his parents!

That night he'd really thought he was facing the man who, instead of being his father's best friend, had betrayed the location of the Potters to Voldemort and gotten them killed. How could he have not been angry enough to kill the man he thought responsible for that? Of course, he'd been happy when he'd found out Sirius was innocent and that he loved him, Harry, enough to want him to live with him but...

"You were angry enough to kill too." Harry told his godfather. "Don't you remember that I had to stop you from _actually_ committing murder?"

Sirius looked as if he'd just gotten slapped and he truly felt as if Harry had done just that. It took him a while to find his voice again. Harry was surprised to see his eyes shining.

"Excuse me for wanting you to be better than me."

It seemed that Sirius was fighting hard not to cry and Harry felt guilty for being the one to cause him pain. He knew very well that Sirius still felt it was his fault Harry's parents had died. It didn't matter how many people told his godfather it wasn't his fault, Harry knew Sirius would always be haunted by the knowledge he'd been the one to actually suggest that Peter be the Secret Keeper for James and Lily.

Harry was infinitely glad when Mr Weasley took the matter in his hands and resumed the reading thus distracting everyone, including him and his godfather, from this awkward situation.

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room. Harry had just said, 'At least Hermione's on Snape's tail,' when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"Nice timing, Hermione." Ginny said.

'**I'm sorry, Harry!' she wailed. 'Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, **

"Wow, Severus!" Sirius gaped at the Potions master. "You did something nice?"

**and I've only just got away. I don't know where Snape went.'**

'**Well, that's it then, isn't it?' Harry said.**

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

'**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first.'**

'**You're mad!' said Ron.**

'**You can't!' said Hermione. 'After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!'**

"Once again, Hermione, please, sort your priorities!" Ron sighed in frustration.

"I have. I had to or else I would've gone mad with all the times you two got me into trouble!"

"Hey!" Ron retorted. "That time in Myrtle's bathroom was your idea! And so was the plan to infiltrate the Slytherin common room!"

"What?" McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"_Ron!_" Hermione gasped.

"Why would you infiltrate the Slytherin common room?" Sirius asked.

"What's this about Myrtle's bathroom?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it's in the next book!" Percy informed the headmaster immediately. "I remember catching them skulking around that corridor two years ago!"

"Er... you'll hear about this soon..." Harry resolved in saying quickly.

"You're not denying!" McGonagall shouted.

"PLEASE!"

Ginny had risen from her seat and had her fists clenched. "It's getting late! Can we please go on with the book so we can all go to bed!?"

Everyone calmed down. "You're right, Ginny." Mr Weasley said.

'**SO WHAT?' Harry shouted. 'Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor win the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?'**

Silence followed Harry's book-self's outburst. Now they could see why was the boy so drawn to get himself into trouble. It still wasn't good for him to speak like that, especially considering that he was eleven at the time and that his reasoning had gotten even worse.

Sirius in particular remembered how Harry had been ready to get himself killed to avenge his parents at the mere sight of him. He understood Harry perhaps better than anybody else because he was the one who, after Harry, had been the most affected by James and Lily's deaths. Ron and Hermione were great friends – and Sirius was glad that Harry had such good taste in his relationship – but they'd always lived in a loving environment and didn't fully understand what it meant to be unloved.

Looking sideways at his godson, Sirius promised himself to do better by Harry, to be there for him and to tell him as much as he knew about his parents. Harry's reasoning hadn't been that different from his own reasoning when he was his godson's age. He too wanted to escape an unloving family and die rather than going to the Dark Side. He'd been so proud of Harry for that statement, not because he didn't know that already but because James had said more than once and just as fiercely the same words. _I'm never going over to the Dark Side! _

**He glared at them.**

"Why?" Bill asked.

'**You're right, Harry,' said Hermione in a small voice.**

'**I'll use the Invisibility Cloak,' said Harry. 'It's just lucky I got it back.'**

'**But will it cover all three of us?' said Ron.**

'**All – all three of us?'**

'**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?'**

'**Of course not,' said Hermione briskly. 'How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful ...'**

'**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too.'**

'**Not if I can help it,' said Hermione grimly. 'Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that.'**

"A hundred and twelve per cent!?" Sirius exclaimed. "What did you write? A compendium oF first-year charms?"

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all.**

Mrs Weasley glared at Fred, George and Percy. She hadn't forgotten their behaviour.

**This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break.**

"It wasn't a first-year challenge, was it?" Sirius asked Dumbledore. "Because then I am right in my suspicions that you wanted Harry in danger?"

**Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

'**Better get the Cloak,' Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the Cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy – he didn't feel much like singing.**

"Thank Merlin for that, mate, you're a terrible singer!" Ron said.

"Hey!"

"He's right, you know." Fred said.

"We heard you humming to yourself in the shower after Quidditch practise." George explained.

Fred grinned. "Even then you're off-key!"

"Shut up!" Harry growled, his face red.

**He ran back down to the common room.**

'**We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own –'**

'**What are you doing?' said a voice from the corner of the room.**

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed softly. He remembered now.

**Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"Ah, this is when you tried to stop them, Mr Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked. Neville nodded. "Well done."

"But I didn't manage to stop them!"

"You tried." McGonagall said, giving him one of her rare smiles that shocked Neville more than anything he would read in these books.

'**Nothing, Neville, nothing,' said Harry, hurriedly putting the Cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces. 'You're going out again,' he said.**

"It wasn't hard to tell." Neville told his classmates.

The expressions on the faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione mirrored the ones they'd had that night they were reading about.

'**No, no, no,' said Hermione. 'No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?'**

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"I was actually enjoying a good night's sleep at the thought I wouldn't have to see your face for the summer, Potter."

"Severus, we've been through this..." Dumbledore warned.

'**You can't go out,' said Neville, 'you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.'**

'**You don't understand,' said Harry, 'this is important.'**

"You could've just explained, you know." Neville told Harry softly. "Although I doubt I would've believed you!"

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

'**I won't let you do it,' he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. 'I'll – I'll fight you!'**

'**Neville,' Ron exploded, 'get away from that hole and don't be an idiot –'**

'**Don't you call me an idiot!' said Neville. 'I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!'**

'**Yes, but not to us,' said Ron in exasperation. **

"_Ronald Weasley..._"

Harry was astounded at how much the kind-faced Mrs Weasley now reminded him the Basilisk he'd fought against back at the end of his second year. Her venomous hiss was certainly worth that of Slytherin's monster.

Ron cowered and turned to Neville. "I really am sorry about that, Neville."

"I do understand, Ron. It was three years ago, I'm well over that."

'**Neville, you don't know what you're doing.'**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

'**Go on then, try and hit me!' said Neville, raising his fists. 'I'm ready!'**

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

'**Do something,' he said desperately.**

"By the way, Harry, thanks a lot for that!" Neville grinned and Harry bowed his head, blushing.

**Hermione stepped forward.**

'**Neville,' she said, 'I'm really, really sorry about this.'**

**She raised her wand. '_Petrificus Totalus_!' she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"Oooh!" Tonks exclaimed and then she whistled, gaping at Hermione in admiration. "That was nasty! I like your style!"

"Dora!" her mother gasped.

"No offence, Neville!"

Neville waved her apology away.

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

'**What've you done to him?' Harry whispered.**

'**It's the full Body-Bind,' said Hermione miserably. 'Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry.'**

Hermione looked at Neville just as miserably as she had done that night but, once again, Neville shook his head. He understood why they were so desperate that night.

'**We had to, Neville, no time to explain,' said Harry.**

'**You'll understand later, Neville,' said Ron, as they stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak.**

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.**

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs Norris skulking near the top.**

"Why is that cat always getting in someone's way?" Tonks sighed.

She seemed the only one who still had the energy to comment. The whole room was listening intently to Mr Weasley's voice.

'**Oh, let's kick her, just this once,' Ron whispered in Harry's ear, **

Everyone snickered at that. It was one of the wishes all the students of Hogwarts shared.

**but Harry shook his head. **

The adults nodded in appreciation. It surely wouldn't have been good if they had indeed kicked Mrs Norris.

**As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

McGonagall rolled her eyes. She had tripped on that carpet. Luckily no one had been there to witness it.

'**Who's there?' he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. 'Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?'**

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

'**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.'**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"Oh, yes!" Ron exclaimed. "That was absolutely great!"

'**Peeves,' he said, in a hoarse whisper, 'the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible.'**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

'**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir,' he said greasily. 'My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.'**

'**I have business here, Peeves,' croaked Harry. 'Stay away from this place tonight.'**

'**I will, sir, I most certainly will,' said Peeves, rising up in the air again. 'Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you.'**

**And he scooted off.**

"Wow!" Tonks gasped.

"I told you! Great, wasn't it?" Ron told Fred and George. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"No." Fred said.

"But we don't have an Invisibility Cloak!" George added.

Sirius grinned at Harry. "That was impressive, Harry."

"You have very good instincts, Harry!" Mr Tonks said.

'**Brilliant, Harry!' whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor – and the door was already ajar.**

'**Well, there you are,' Harry said quietly. 'Snape's already got past Fluffy.'**

Snape didn't bother reacting at all. After all, he hoped that soon the truth would come out and everyone would stop glancing at him when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Never mind that even the brat had told them it hadn't been him, they still suspected him. Of course, he had to admit, seen from Potter's point of view, he did seem suspicious.

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the Cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

'**If you want to go back, I won't blame you,' he said. 'You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now.'**

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. "We have to do something about your hero complex, Harry."

"Don't bother." Lupin said, sighing. "James was the same, it's probably hereditary!"

Everyone laughed uneasily. Was Lupin right? Because if that was the case, there was no stopping Harry from doing things like this again!

'**Don't be stupid,' said Ron.**

'**We're coming,' said Hermione.**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

Everyone in the room, Snape included, held their breath, knowing well that this was the most important part of the book.

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

'**What's that at its feet?' Hermione whispered.**

'**Looks like a harp,' said Ron. 'Snape must have left it there.'**

'**It must wake up the moment you stop playing,' said Harry. 'Well, here goes ...'**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, **

"I don't actually know how to play the flute." Harry informed the others.

**but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased – it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

'**Keep playing,' Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the Cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

'**I think we'll be able to pull the door open,' said Ron, peering over the dog's back. 'Want to go first, Hermione?'**

"Always the gentleman..." Charlie teased his brother.

'**No, I don't!'**

'**All right.' Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

'**What can you see?' Hermione said anxiously.**

'**Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop.'**

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

Snape rolled his eyes. Why had the boy always to be the hero?

'**You want to go first? Are you sure?' said Ron. 'I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep.'**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, 'If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?'**

'**Right,' said Ron.**

'**See you in a minute, I hope ...'**

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and –**

**_FLUMP._ With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

"Ah!" McGonagall paled. "Pomona's defence!"

At hearing her voice harden, everyone tensed. The mere idea that this was one of the defences meant that it was dangerous and obviously the teachers knew what it meant.

'**It's OK!' he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. 'It's a soft landing, you can jump!'**

**Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.**

'**What's this stuff?' were his first words.**

'**Dunno, sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!'**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.**

'**We must be miles under the school,' she said.**

'**Lucky this plant thing's here, really,' said Ron.**

'**Lucky!' shrieked Hermione. 'Look at you both!'**

**She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" Neville gasped. He was very good at Herbology and knew exactly what that plant was.

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"The Devil's Snare!?" all the adults shouted, finally understanding what was happening.

'**Stop moving!' Hermione ordered them. 'I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!'**

'**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help,' snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.**

"It is, Ron!" Mr Weasley couldn't help himself to reprimand his son. "Knowing what it is means that you can find a way to move past the obstacle!"

"Obstacle!?" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "That plant is trying to strangle your son, Arthur!"

Sirius was looking at Harry without blinking as if he did his godson would disappear and he would never see him again.

'**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!' said Hermione.**

'**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!' Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

'**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare ... What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp –'**

'**So light a fire!' Harry choked.**

'**Yes – of course – but there's no wood!' Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"WHAT!?" everyone but Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted at once for different reasons. Most of them were shocked that Hermione had lost her cool, others, those who didn't know her so well, were shocked that she'd forgotten she was a witch.

On her part, Hermione glanced at Fred and George and knew she wouldn't survive their teasing.

'**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?' Ron bellowed. 'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?'**

'**Oh, right!' **

"Oh, right, she says!" Ron sighed.

"Shut up, Ron!"

**said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant.**

Snape glared at Hermione at the memory.

**In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.**

'**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione,' said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

'**Yeah,' said Ron, 'and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis – "there's no wood", honestly.'**

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed not even looking at the boy to know that he was about to comment.

'**This way,' said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way on.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully grown dragon –**

Mrs Weasley gasped, worried.

**Norbert had been bad enough ...**

_Sure was..._ Sirius thought bitterly.

'**Can you hear something?' Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

'**Do you think it's a ghost?'**

'**I don't know ... sounds like wings to me.'**

'**There's light ahead – I can see something moving.'**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.**

"Who is mad enough to use birds as a defence for the Philosopher's Stone?" Tonks asked.

"That would be dear Filius." Dumbledore told her.

"And those things weren't as innocent as they looked!" Ron said darkly.

'**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?' said Ron.**

'**Probably,' said Harry. 'They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once ... Well, there's nothing for it ... I'll run.'**

"Merlin's beard, Potter, you are so pathetic! You and your hero complex!" Snape exploded. Maybe it was Weasley's reading but the brat sounded so melodramatic that Severus felt he was going to have a toothache.

"Severus, please..." Lupin sighed, as Sirius was so caught up in the book that it didn't seem he'd heard Snape.

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora Charm.**

'**Now what?' said Ron.**

'**These birds ... they can't be here just for decoration,' said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering – glittering?**

'**They're not birds!' Harry said suddenly, 'they're keys! Winged keys – look carefully. **

"Trust Filius to come up with something like this!" McGonagall sighed. "Winged keys, honestly!"

"They worked!" Harry reminded her.

**So that must mean ...' he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. '... Yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!'**

'**But there are hundreds of them!'**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

'**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle.'**

"I didn't know you knew so much about keys, Ron!" Ginny told her brother, looking impressed.

"It wasn't that difficult when looking at the lock." Ron said. "It's no big deal..."

**They seized a broomstick each and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. **

"And it's kind of ironic considering that I have a terrible sight..."

**After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

'**That one!' he called to the others. 'That big one – there – no, there – with bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumpled on one side.'**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom.**

'**We've got to close in on it!' Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. 'Ron, you come at it from above –Hermione, stay below and stop it going down – and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!'**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upwards, the key dodged them both and Harry streaked after it; it sped towards the wall, Harry leant forward and with a nasty crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

**They landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"Well... it seems it was kind of easy..." Tonks said.

"I agree with you, Miss Tonks!" McGonagall said, turning to her students. "I don't want to undermine your work there... but it seems easy indeed..."

Harry nodded. "Considering the other tasks, yes, this was by far the easiest." Ron and Hermione too nodded in agreement.

'**Ready?' Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.**

"Ah!" Sirius said, looking at McGonagall. "That's your protection, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." McGonagall confirmed.

"Quite a coincidence that Ron is so good at chess!" Neville said.

Suddenly, Sirius, Remus, the Tonkses, Snape and the Weasleys looked worried. Sirius glared at Dumbledore. It was clear from his face what he was thinking. Had the headmaster wanted Harry to fight against Voldemort?

"I didn't know Mr Weasley was so good at chess until after that." McGonagall said. "Had I known, I would've done something different."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

'**Now what do we do?' Harry whispered.**

'**It's obvious, isn't it?' said Ron. 'We've got to play our way across the room.'**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

'**How?' said Hermione nervously.**

'**I think,' said Ron, 'we're going to have to be chessmen.'**

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life.**

**The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

'**Do we – er – have to join you to get across?'**

**The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.**

'**This wants thinking about ...' he said. 'I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces ...'**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think.**

**Finally he said, 'Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess –'**

'**We're not offended,' said Harry quickly. 'Just tell us what to do.'**

'**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle.'**

'**What about you?'**

'**I'm going to be a knight,' said Ron.**

Snape scoffed. Typical Gryffindor.

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving three empty squares which Harry, Ron and Hermione took.**

'**White always plays first in chess,' said Ron, peering across the board. 'Yes ... look ...'**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

'**Harry – move diagonally four squares to the right.'**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.**

"Oh, Merlin, it's wizard's chess!" Mr Tonks moaned.

"Yes, so?" his daughter asked.

"They're going to be beaten to death if they are taken by the white pieces!"

Mrs Weasley shrieked, too overwhelmed to say anything. Her son and two children she loved as her own had gone through something traumatic and she hadn't been there to protect them!

'**Had to let that happen,' said Ron, looking shaken.**

'**Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on.'**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

'**We're nearly there,' he muttered suddenly. 'Let me think – let me think ...'**

**The white queen turned her blank face towards him.**

'**Yes ...' said Ron softly, 'it's the only way ... I've got to be taken.'**

"NO!" shouted everyone, except Snape who actually had been hoping something like this would happen, not because he wanted Ron dead but because it would at least justify Potter's hero complex. He hadn't spent all this time trying to protect the boy for him to go and act as rashly as his idiotic godfather.

'**NO!' Harry and Hermione shouted.**

'**That's chess!' snapped Ron. 'You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!'**

'**But –'**

'**Do you want to stop Snape or not?'**

'**Ron –'**

'**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!'**

**There was nothing else for it.**

Indeed there was not. No one made a sound, listening solemnly and intently to Mr Weasley's voice.

'**Ready?' Ron called, his face pale but determined. 'Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won.'**

**He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor – Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

"Oh, my..." Mrs Tonks gasped.

Mrs Weasley still sobbed uncontrollably in her husband's arms.

"_Oh, Ronnie!_"

Mr Weasley stroked her hair soothingly but his face betrayed how worried he was for his son. His eyes still hadn't moved from the book he had in the hand he wasn't using to caress his wife's hair.

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

'**What if he's –?'**

'**He'll be all right,' said Harry, trying to convince himself.**

"As you can see, I'm fine!" Ron said, putting up a face as if he was bothered by the others' worries. Harry, however, knew him well and knew that his friend was actually enjoying the spotlight very much.

'**What do you reckon's next?'**

'**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare – Flitwick must've put charms on the keys – McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive – that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's ...'**

**They had reached another door.**

'**All right?' Harry whispered.**

'**Go on.'**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"What's with you and trolls!?" Charlie exclaimed.

'**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one,' Harry whispered, as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. 'Come on, I can't breathe.'**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

"Oh, Severus, look at that, it's your chemistry set!" Sirius couldn't help but joke.

Snape rolled his eyes and ignored him, knowing that it was hard for Black to be civil to him as much as it was for him. In fact, Snape was surprised the other wizard hadn't tried to weasel out their agreement yet. Was Black more honourable than he had given him credit for?

As for Remus and Harry, they found encouraging that Sirius was trying to joke. It seemed that the fact that Harry was alright in front of him had finally settled with him and he was able to laugh at past events.

'**Snape's,' said Harry. 'What do we have to do?'**

**They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.**

"Alright, not so good." Tonks told her father.

'**Look!' Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,**_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

_**But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right **_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

Every adult, including Bill, Charlie and Percy, gaped at Snape in amazement. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"That's... brilliant, Severus."

"Wow, Sirius, it seems so difficult for you to admit it." Snape retorted nastily.

"I don't understand." Ginny said loudly.

Her parents smiled knowingly and Mr Weasley resumed the reading.

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

'**Brilliant,' said Hermione. 'This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever.'**

"Oh! I get it now!" Ginny exclaimed.

'**But so will we, won't we?'**

'**Of course not,' said Hermione. 'Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple.'**

'**But how do we know which to drink?'**

'**Give me a minute.'**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

'**Got it,' she said. 'The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone.'**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

'**There's only enough there for one of us,' he said. 'That's hardly one swallow.'**

**They looked at each other.**

'**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?'**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

"You really are an amazing witch, Hermione dear." Mrs Weasley said gently. "Not many people would've known what to do."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

'**You drink that,' said Harry. 'No, listen – get back and get Ron – grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really.'**

"At least you know that." Snape hissed.

'**But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?'**

'**Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I?' said Harry, pointing at his scar. 'I might get lucky again.'**

**Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

'**Hermione!'**

'**Harry – you're a great wizard, you know.'**

Everyone was smiling. "That you are indeed." Lupin said softly.

'**I'm not as good as you,' said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

'**Me!' said Hermione. 'Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful!'**

'**You drink first,' said Harry. 'You are sure which is which, aren't you?'**

'**Positive,' said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.**

'**It's not poison?' said Harry anxiously.**

'**No – but it's like ice.'**

'**Quick, go, before it wears off.'**

'**Good luck – take care –'**

'**GO!'**

Mrs Weasley burst into tears again at the display of friendship. She was so glad her son had such good friends!

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

'**Here I come,' he said and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body but couldn't feel them – for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire – then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there – but it wasn't Snape.**

**It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"Who was it?" Tonks asked anxiously.

"Molly, if you feel up to it, maybe you can take the book and read this last chapter." Dumbledore said gently. "I'm sure everyone is wondering what is going to happen."

"Most of you know what happened!" Harry protested.

"That we do, Harry." Dumbledore answered. "Although I have to admit that listening to someone relating some event is completely different than actually hear what the person experienced."

27


	17. Chapter 17: The Man with Two Faces

**Author's note: Alright, everyone, I finally made it! This is it! The end of Philosopher's Stone! I hope this final chapter is not dull, it was really difficult to write! If there are some inconsistencies, please, feel free to tell me, although I do not promise to correct it. I apologise but it would take too long to check for all the inconsistencies in seventeen chapters and there are going to be so many more chapters to write!**

**After this chapter, I will write another chapter which will be about the time they spend between the end of this book and the beginning of the next! Thankfully, next week is the last week before the holidays, so maybe I can write a little more! If you have any ideas for interactions between the characters in this fic, please, tell me! Any idea is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own HP and this is for the sole purpose of entertainment! **

In years to come, no one of the fourteen people would ever let Professor Minerva McGonagall forget how she lunged over Mr Arthur Weasley and snatched the book from his hands. She settled quickly back in her seat next to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, adjusted her spectacles and ignored the shocked looks she was getting from the other people in the room.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

She read quickly.

**The Man with Two Faces**

**It was Quirrell.**

"WHAT!?" Tonks and Sirius shouted.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I would've said it was obvious after Potter told you I wasn't guilty..."

'**You!' gasped Harry.**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"He was faking it?" Mr Weasley asked, shocked.

'**Me,' he said calmly, 'I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter.'**

'**But I thought – Snape –'**

"Harry, you do seem to have it in for Professor Snape." Mr Weasley said. "Just because you don't like each other, it doesn't mean that he's evil."

"I don't know." Sirius said. "This is Severus Snape we're talking about!"

"Sirius..." Lupin warned.

'**Severus?' Quirrell laughed and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. 'Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. **

"Well, he did capture your soul, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes again. The comment had come from Sirius, who, despite what he himself had proposed, was going back on his word of not insulting him. True, considering the names they'd called each other, this was very mild.

Severus opened his mouth to retort a much nastier response but he changed his mind and decided to be the better man and ignore Black.

"Sirius." Lupin called his friend. "I thought you said you and Severus made a truce."

**Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?'**

No one dared to say anything. Snape was already glaring at them, challenging them to comment.

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. 'But Snape tried to kill me!'**

'**No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you.'**

'**Snape was trying to save me?'**

'**Of course,' said Quirrell coolly. 'Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. **

"Is it true, Severus?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Oh, so you believe Quirrell?" Snape snarled at him.

**Funny, really ... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular ... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight.'**

"I really appreciate that you made all those efforts to protect Harry, Severus." Remus said, knowing that it was still too hard for Sirius to be nice to the Potions Master.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

Hagrid looked really dangerous when he growled with anger towards Quirrell.

'**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Hallowe'en like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.'**

'**You let the troll in?'**

'**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – **

"That's not something to be proud of." Tonks said. Her mother glared at her. "I know the situation is tragic but it's really nothing to be proud of."

**you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.'**

**It was only then that Harry realised what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

'**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone,' Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. 'Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this ... but he's in London ... I'll be far away by the time he gets back ...'**

_No, you won't._ Harry thought rather triumphantly.

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him concentrating on the Mirror.**

'**I saw you and Snape in the Forest –' he blurted out.**

'**Yes,' said Quirrell idly, walking around the Mirror to look at the back. 'He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side ...'**

"He's insane!" Fred said.

_Oh, no, not much..._ Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks.

**Quirrell came back out from behind the Mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

'**I see the Stone ... I'm presenting it to my master ... but where is it?'**

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the Mirror.**

Harry noticed that Tonks was looking at him. She looked... impressed? If that was the case... why would she seem so impressed?

'**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much.'**

'**Oh, he does,' said Quirrell casually, 'heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead.'**

"That's still to be decided..." Snape sneered just for the sake of his image. He was sadly aware that no one believed that he really wanted the boy dead.

'**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you ...'**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

'**Sometimes,' he said, 'I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak –'**

'**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?' Harry gasped.**

Mrs Weasley gasped as well. In fact, she gasped so hard that for a moment she stopped breathing.

Ginny looked at Harry, shocked. "He... he was at school that year...?"

She didn't have to add 'too' to that question. Harry knew immediately that she was thinking of her first year, his second year, about which they would read very soon...

Harry nodded solemnly at the girl who looked terrified.

'**He is with me wherever I go,' said Quirrell quietly. 'I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it ... **

McGonagall remembered Quirrell as a student. He'd been a quiet Ravenclaw, a rather brilliant student in the same years Sirius, Remus and Severus had been at Hogwarts. Even if he was not from her house, she couldn't help but feel sad about his fate.

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me.' Quirrell shivered suddenly. 'He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me ... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me ...'**

"What does _that_ mean?" Charlie asked, not really sure he wanted an answer.

**Quirrell's voice tailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley – how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"Well, it is obvious _now_!" Ginny said. "You couldn't have known back then!"

**Quirrell cursed under his breath. 'I don't understand ... is the Stone inside the Mirror? Should I break it?'**

"It would've solved all our problems..." Harry sighed.

**Harry's mind was racing.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the Mirror, I should see myself finding it – which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realising what I'm up to?**

"I am really amazed at how you manage to remain calm in a situation like this." Tonks said, still looking at him very impressed.

"Me too!" Neville exclaimed. "I mean, you were a first-year in a very dangerous situation! I would've been frightened out of my wits!"

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**

'**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!'**

"Wait!" Sirius gasped. "Voldemort was _there_?"

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

"_What_!?"

'**Use the boy ... Use the boy ...'**

"Use the boy?" Ted Tonks whispered, so curious about what was going to happen that he leaned forward.

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

'**Yes – Potter – come here.'**

**He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

'**Come here,' Quirrell repeated. 'Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see.'**

**Harry walked towards him.**

'**I must lie,' he thought desperately. 'I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.'**

"Thank Merlin he didn't have any Veritaserum on him!" McGonagall said glancing at Snape who nodded.

"Indeed."

"What's Veritaserum?" Harry asked.

"It's a potion which makes you tell the truth." Mrs Tonks explained. "He didn't have any, did he?"

Harry shook his head.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the Mirror and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket – and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – he'd got the Stone. **

"Wow!" Neville breathed.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Harry, clearly curious.

"It will problably be explained later." Harry answered. "That was Professor Dumbledore's protection."

"It was a very complicated spell. Now is not the time for me to explain it, though. Would you mind discussing it at dinner?"

"That would work perfectly, Albus." Remus agreed.

'**Well?' said Quirrell impatiently. 'What do you see?'**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

'**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore,' he invented. 'I – I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor.'**

**Quirrell cursed again.**

'**Get out of the way,' he said. As Harry moved aside he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

"I would've tried..." Bill said. "It wouldn't have worked though."

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. 'He lies ... He lies ...'**

'**Potter, come back here!' Quirrell shouted. 'Tell me the truth! What did you just see?'**

**The high voice spoke again.**

Harry was rather confused. It seemed to him that the others were making a big deal out of this. After all, it had happened three years ago and he was right in front of them, safe and healthy! What was the fuss all about? Or maybe it was just him, because he'd actually been there?

'**Let me speak to him ... face to face ...'**

'**Master, you are not strong enough!'**

'**I have strength enough ... for this ...'**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot.**

"Where is he?" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "_Where is he?!_"

**He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

"He had Voldemort on the back of his head!?" everyone shouted except Ron and Hermione, who knew all the details about that day. Dumbledore had obviously felt that it was not necessary to inform the school that their teacher had Voldemort on the back of his head. That Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell was bad enough!

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

McGonagall put a hand on her mouth as if to stop herself from being sick.

'**Harry Potter ...' it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move.**

'**See what I have become?' the face said. 'Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body ... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds ... **

"World's full of idiots, if you ask me..."

Harry had never seen Hagrid look so pale and angry. He looked downright terrifying. **Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks ... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest ... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own … Now ... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?'**

"So he knew..." Percy said darkly, speaking for the first time in a while.

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backwards.**

'**Don't be a fool,' snarled the face. 'Better save your own life and join me ... or you'll meet the same end as your parents ... They died begging me for mercy ...'**

"They would've _never_ begged for mercy!" Sirius shouted in outrage. "Especially _not_ him!"

'**LIAR!' Harry shouted suddenly.**

**Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

'**How touching ...' it hissed. 'I always value bravery ... Yes, boy, your parents were brave ... I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight ... **

"Of course he did..." Remus said, his voice full of sorrow.

Sirius was too overwhelmed by grief to say anything.

**but your mother needn't have died ... **

Severus Snape felt as if a thousand spears had just been thrown at him at once. She needn't have died! Lily could've lived! And what a fool he'd been to think that she would've let her husband and son go! That was the kind of person she was... the Lily he loved...

**she was trying to protect you ... **

"So he wanted to kill you from the start!" Hermione gasped.

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.'**

Snape felt another imaginary knife stab his heart.

'**NEVER!'**

**Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, 'SEIZE HIM!' and, next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened – he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers – they were blistering before his eyes.**

Everyone gasped. "What's happening?" Percy asked but no one answered him.

'**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!' shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck – Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

'**Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!'**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms – Harry could see they looked burnt, raw, red and shiny.**

"You must have some kind of mysterious power!" Neville gasped in awe.

'**Then kill him, fool, and be done!' screeched Voldemort. **

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face –**

'**AAAARGH!'**

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him doing a curse.**

Harry wasn't paying attention to anyone in the room. He knew they were shocked and he was the only one who could actually remember what had happened. Well, him and Voldemort, of course.

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry's head was building – he couldn't see – he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of 'KILL HIM! KILL HIM!' and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, 'Harry! Harry!'**

Mr Weasley glanced at Dumbledore, knowing somehow, that that voice wasn't in Harry's head.

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down ... down ...**

Mr Weasley thought he would get an affirmative answer if he were to ask Dumbledore whether it had been him to save Harry. After all, who else could've been?

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! **

"The Snitch?" Sirius blinked at the very idea.

**He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

"Indeed." Hermione said.

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

'**Good afternoon, Harry,' said Dumbledore.**

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. 'Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –'**

'**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times,' said Dumbledore. 'Quirrell does not have the Stone.'**

"How behind the times?" Sirius asked. It was clear that Harry had been out cold but for how long?

"Three days." Harry answered.

"_You've been unconscious for three days!?_"

'**Then who does? Sir, I –'**

'**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.'**

"Ah, yes!" Sirius grinned. "Madam Pomfrey's wrath is much worse than Voldemort!"

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realised he must be in the hospital wing.**

"It was your first time there?" Ginny asked.

"Good ol' days." Ron joked.

**He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop.**

"The other half is not there only because I was still in Azkaban at the time." Sirius said.

"I suppose you would've been there if you weren't in Azkaban." Harry retorted.

"Damn right I would be!"

'**Tokens from your friends and admirers,' said Dumbledore, beaming. 'What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. **

"Obviously." Lupin nodded.

**I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.'**

"Fred and George!" Mrs Weasley shrieked while the others howled with laughter.

"Although I do not understand why she wouldn't give it to me after I left the hospital wing." Harry said. "It was my present after all!"

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

A moment later, she was laughing as well.

'**How long have I been in here?'**

'**Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried.'**

"Of course!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed, offended.

'**But sir, the Stone –'**

'**I see you are not to be distracted. **

"What did you expect, headmaster?" Sirius asked. "He is Lily's son!"

"My bad..." Dumbledore agreed.

**Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.'**

'**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?'**

'**We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you –'**

'**It was you.'**

'**I feared I might be too late.'**

'**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –'**

"Who cares about the bloody stone, you idiot!?" Ron threw his hands in the air in defeat. Harry was hopeless.

'**Not the Stone, boy, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.'**

"Well, I'm sorry for the Flamels but it's for the best!" Mrs Tonks said.

"That's what Nicolas said when we talked about it." Dumbledore agreed.

'**Destroyed?' said Harry blankly. 'But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –'**

'**Oh, you know about Nicolas?' said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. 'You did do the things properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best.'**

"Really?" Tonks said, somewhat annoyed. "The exact same words!?"

'**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?'**

'**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.'**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

'**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them.'**

"That we do." Mr Weasley agreed.

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

'**Sir?' said Harry. 'I've been thinking ... Sir – even if the Stone's gone, Vol— ... I mean, You-Know-Who –'**

'**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.'**

"Once again, Albus, that's easy for you to say!" McGonagall rolled her eyes at the man.

'**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?'**

'**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share ... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power.'**

"Sadly, I do not think we'll be this lucky..." Mr Tonks said.

"I am never this lucky." Harry told him.

"Also, I would say that if there are seven books about you, Voldemort's bound to come up once in a while!" Sirius said.

"I know, it's depressing!"

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, 'Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me ... things I want to know the truth about ...'**

'**The truth.' Dumbledore sighed. 'It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. **

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Albus, you should really stop spouting vague words instead of actually saying that you do not want to answer."

**However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.'**

"Ah, okay, it was only the lesson of the day." Sirius told Harry.

'**Well ... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?'**

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

'**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day ... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older ... I know you hate to hear this ... when you are ready, you will know.'**

"When will you be ready?"

Harry noticed Sirius and Snape both staring very intently at Dumbledore.

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

'**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?'**

'**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign ... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection for ever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.'**

"Thank Merlin for Lily!" Remus said.

"The love of a mother truly is the greatest one of all." Dumbledore said, smiling at the two mothers in the room. Both Mrs Tonks and Mrs Weasley beamed. They understood Lily's sacrifice perfectly. They would've done the same for their children.

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, 'And the Invisibility Cloak – do you know who sent it to me?'**

'**Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'Useful thing ... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.'**

Sirius and Remus exchanged a grin. "That he did!" Remus exclaimed.

"That _we_ did!" Sirius corrected him.

'**And there's something else ...'**

'**Fire away.'**

'**Quirrell said Snape –'**

'**Professor Snape, Harry.'**

'**Yes, him – Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?'**

'**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive.'**

'**What?'**

'**He saved his life.'**

'**What?'**

'**Yes ...' said Dumbledore dreamily. 'Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt ... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father quits. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace ...'**

Snape's lips curled nastily. So that was how the boy had known! He should've known that Dumbledore would've put Potter in a good light! As if he was the hero! Alright, now Black had admitted he'd been the only one to have part in that stupid joke...

He was still disgusted at the mere thought that Potter could've acted out of mercy.

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

'**And sir, there's one more thing ...'**

'**Just the one?'**

'**How did I get the Stone out of the Mirror?'**

"Oh, yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was wondering about that!"

'**Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes ... **

"Very humble, Professor." Fred said, winking at the headmaster who merely winked back.

**Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, **

Mrs Tonks darkened at that. "I was just as unfortunate..." she mumbled.

**and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – **

"Nobody blames you there, Professor..." Ginny told him.

**but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?' He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, 'Alas! Earwax!'**

**Madam Pomfrey, the matron, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

'**Just five minutes,' Harry pleaded.**

'**Absolutely not.'**

'**You let Professor Dumbledore in ...'**

'**Well, of course, that was the Headmaster, quite different. You need rest.'**

'**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey ...'**

'**Oh, very well,' she said. 'But five minutes only.'**

"Who wants to guess who's visiting Harry?" Neville asked Ginny.

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

'**Harry!'**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**

'**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried –'**

'**The whole school's talking about it,' said Ron. 'What really happened?'**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours.**

"That was odd indeed." Percy commented shortly.

**Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the Mirror; the Stone and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places and, when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"Glad you were satisfied with your performance, Harry." Hermione beamed at him.

'**So the Stone's gone?' said Ron finally. 'Flamel's just going to die?'**

'**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it? – "to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure".'**

'**I always said he was off his rocker,' said Ron, looking quite impressed at how mad his hero was.**

Ron's ears were pink. He would've never thought Dumbledore would've had the chance to know about what he'd said about him. When he glanced at the headmaster, though, the old wizard was smiling at him. "As you already heard, Ronald, death is not so terrible when you have had the time to do everything you wanted to do." Dumbledore explained gently.

'**So what happened to you two?' said Harry.**

'**Well, I got back all right,' said Hermione. 'I brought Ron round – that took a while – and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the Entrance Hall. He already knew – he just said, "Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" and hurtled off to the third floor.'**

'**D'you think he meant you to do it?' said Ron. 'Sending you your father's Cloak and everything?'**

Sirius and Mrs Weasley glared at Dumbledore who politely looked away.

'**Well,' Hermione exploded, 'if he did – I mean to say – that's terrible – you could have been killed.'**

'**No, it isn't,' said Harry thoughtfully. 'He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the Mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could ...'**

'**Yeah, Dumbledore's barking, all right,' said Ron proudly. **

"I'm very flattered that you hold me in such high consideration, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore told the red-haired boy gently.

'**Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course – you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you – but the food'll be good.'**

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a pained look. Trust Ron to think only about food.

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

'**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT,' she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

'**I want to go to the feast,' he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many sweet-boxes. 'I can, can't I?'**

'**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go,' she said sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realise how risky feasts could be. **

"There is risk of indigestion." Mrs Tonks said.

"You've never experienced that, have you, Ron?" Ginny asked her brother making Harry laugh. She blushed with pride at the thought of being able to make Harry laugh. She really wished he would look at her one day.

'**And you have another visitor.'**

'**Oh good,' said Harry. 'Who is it?'**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. **

Harry and Hagrid beamed at each other. They knew this was probably the moment in which Hagrid had given Harry his photo album.

**As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and burst into tears.**

'**It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!' he sobbed, his face in his hands. 'I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!'**

Hearing that Hagrid was so distressed, Sirius tried not to laugh at the idea of the gamekeeper living as a Muggle. The idea that he would never drink again was rather amusing as well.

'**Hagrid!' said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. 'Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him.'**

'**Yeh could've died!' sobbed Hagrid. 'An' don' say the name!'**

'**VOLDEMORT!' Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. 'I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads ...'**

"What's with you and using Chocolate Frogs to comfort people?" Neville asked.

"I think it's a very nice gesture, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley smiled at him.

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, 'That reminds me. I've got yeh a present.'**

'**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?' said Harry anxiously and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

'**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead – anyway, got yeh this ...'**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book.**

**Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

"Aw, Harry..." Hermione whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

'**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos ... **

Remus smiled at Harry. "It was a pleasure to send him some."

"You sent them some of those photos?"

"Yes!" Remus said. "Including the one from their wedding! I was the one to take it!"

"Ah, I love that photo!" Harry turned to Sirius, grinning. "It's actually the only photo I have of you, you know?"

Sirius smiled at him. "I took loads of photos of you and your parents before Azkaban. They probably got lost when I was sent to prison."

"Actually I think all of your things were sent to your mother." Tonks said and the mere mention of his mother's name made Sirius shudder. "She was the closest relative at the time and that's the rule."

Harry had a sudden thought he decided to share. "I'd like to have pictures of all of you."

Dumbledore smiled at that. "I'm sure we can take some during these days we're going to spend together."

**Knew yeh didn' have any ... D'yeh like it?'**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

"Of course I did."

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing-about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush and then everybody started talking loudly at once. **

"Not subtle at all." Bill said loudly, making everyone laugh.

**He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

'**Another year gone!' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were ... **

"You still hope that, don't you?" Fred said seriously.

George nodded. "I firmly believe that you have to have one quality to be a teacher. You have to delude yourself that students will remember what you've said after the lesson..."

"I agree with you, brother." Fred said.

Everyone laughed, except for Professors Snape and McGonagall.

**you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts.**

"At least you know that..." George said.

**Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.'**

"That was really bad..." Neville said.

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"Every time you see Malfoy is a sickening sight." Ron said. "I don't see why you're so surprised!"

'**Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin,' said Dumbledore. 'However, recent events must be taken into account.' **

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"AHA!" Tonks cheered.

'**Ahem,' said Dumbledore. 'I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes … First – to Mr Ronald Weasley ...'**

All the members of the Weasley family beamed at him and, much like his book self, Ron blushed furiously.

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with bad sunburn.**

Ron's embarrassment vanished immediately. "Who wrote these descriptions, honestly!?"

'**... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.'**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other Prefects, 'My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!'**

"See, Ron?" Bill grinned at his younger brother. "How could we not be proud of you!?"

"I, for one, was very proud!" Percy said pompously.

Ron, who usually had some snide remark for his older brother, this time was speechless. He still couldn't believe Percy was actually _complimenting_ him.

**At last there was silence again.**

'**Second – to Miss Hermione Granger ... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, **

"Nice pun, Albus." Mr Tonks said.

**I award Gryffindor house fifty points.'**

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. **

"You suspected right." Hermione said, blushing.

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves – they were a hundred points up.**

'**Third – to Mr Harry Potter ...' said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. '... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.'**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points – exactly the same as Slytherin. **

"That's disappointing." Tonks said. "You could've put more effort and make them win!" No one answered her.

**They had drawn for the House Cup – if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

'**There are all kinds of courage,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.'**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville grinned. "And that is how we won the House Cup that year!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly.

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.**

"Who could blame you?" Mrs Tonks said.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind curse put on him.**

"Why?" Tonks asked. "No one has done that yet?"

"We tried." Fred confessed. "Professor Flitwick caught us before we could act."

"That's a shame, really..."

'**Which means,' Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, 'we need a little change of decoration.'**

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible forced smile. **

"Show us, Severus."

"Sirius, stop being so mean!" Mrs Tonks reprimanded her cousin. "You were the one to call the truce!"

**He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings towards him hadn't changed one jot. **

Snape glared at Harry. "And why would my feelings towards you change?"

**This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch or Christmas or knocking out mountain trolls … he would never, ever forget tonight.**

"And I haven't!"

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, **

"Oh, yes!" Charlie said. "I believe everyone here forgot, what with you trying to kill yourselves and all!"

**but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, came top of the year. **

"Tomorrow you will discover why that makes us so proud!" Harry stated triumphantly. **Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. **

"Severus, I will watch you closely from now on." McGonagall said sternly. "I know you can't let go of your hatred of James Potter, and it's not acceptable that you take it out on his son, but you have no reason to mistreat Mr Longbottom so!"

**They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

"Since when you're so wise, Ron?" George asked his brother.

"Shut up, George!"

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ('I always hope they'll forget to give us these,' said Fred Weasley sadly); **

"I know, it was hell for James and me as well." Sirius sighed.

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

"The trip back from Hogwarts is always depressing." Lupin stated matter-of-factly.

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

"That would be odd." Charlie told Bill.

'**You must come and stay this summer,' said Ron, 'both of you – I'll send you an owl.'**

'**Thanks,' said Harry. 'I'll need something to look forward to.'**

**People jostled them as they moved forwards towards the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

'**Bye, Harry!'**

'**See you, Potter!'**

'**Still famous,' said Ron, grinning at him.**

'**Not where I'm going, I promise you,' said Harry.**

"That's one thing I do not miss about Hogwarts!"

**He, Ron and Hermione passed through the gateway together.**

'**There he is, Mum, there he is, look!'**

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

'**Harry Potter!' she squealed. 'Look, Mum! I can see –'**

'**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point.'**

Ginny blushed furiously. Thank Merlin she'd grown out of that face. She couldn't believe she'd embarrassed herself like that! No wonder Harry wasn't interested in her!

**Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.**

'**Busy year?' she said.**

'**Very,' said Harry. 'Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley.'**

'**Oh, it was nothing, dear.'**

'**Ready, are you?'**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

"That spoiled the day, didn't it?"

"It was already depressing but that really was the dreariest part!"

'**You must be Harry's family!' said Mrs Weasley.**

'**In a manner of speaking,' said Uncle Vernon. 'Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day.' He walked away.**

"That's so rude!" Tonks exclaimed.

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

'**See you over the summer, then.'**

'**Hope you have – er – a good holiday,' said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

"You can really read people well, Harry..." Hermione sighed.

'**Oh, I will,' said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. 'They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer ...'**

Sirius looked at his godson, impressed. "I really appreciate how your mind works, Harry. Well done!"

Professor McGonagall closed the book. "With this, we're done with the first book!"

Mr Weasley clapped his hands together. "I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Relieved now that she knew how the events had occurred, Mrs Weasley jumped from her seat immediately.

"Well, then, off you go, the lot of you!" she said briskly. "Andromeda and I will start dinner while you all get settled in the rooms upstairs! We can all discuss the events in this book while we're eating!"

Everyone obeyed. They all stood and stretched and then bolted upstairs except for Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks who were already engrossed in a conversation regarding the menu for the evening meal.

20


	18. Chapter 18: Aftermath of Book 1

**Author's note: Guys, I'm really sorry I am so late updating! I was very busy during the holidays and even caught an awful cold! Now I'm back at university and I even have a little research to do but I had to send this chapter so that I can move on to book two!**

**I know it's a bit short but I had a bit of writer's block! **

**To those who asked: yes, I'll do different stories for each book or else it will get really complicated to manage! So this is the last chapter to TRL's Intervention. **

**Thanks to anyone who follows this story, put it in his/her favourites or reviewed it! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**It's really late but Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything you may recognise. Now that I think about it, in one chapter I had Sirius refer to Malfoy as Draculus Femboy, which is actually from A Very Potter Sequel. Somewhere in that marvellous musical Sirius call Malfoy that.**

Choosing who was going to share the room with whom for the rest of the time they were to spend together was not an easy task.

There were many rooms in the house but not enough for each of the people there to have one to themselves. Mrs Tonks said that that would do for the night but that if it didn't work, they would arrange the living room with some bed the following night. Her daughter tried to protest that if there was that chance why not take it now and arrange the living room but her mother had already gone back to fixing dinner and ignored her.

Obviously, the two married couples would sleep in a double room each and Professor Dumbledore would share with Hagrid who was big enough not to let anyone else share with them.

Harry, Ron and Neville were used to sharing their dormitory at Hogwarts so they were absolutely fine when the Headmaster, who'd been put in charge of assigning rooms, asked them to sleep in the same room.

Of course, Ginny and Hermione were going to share one room but they hadn't planned to have Professor McGonagall and Tonks sleep in the same room as well!

Fred and George were delighted to have Bill and Charlie in their room... less delighted when it turned out that Percy was going to sleep in that room too. The twins had already planned a pillow fight with their older brothers but Percy was going to prevent them from having fun no matter what!

Their dismay, however, was nowhere near to that of Sirius and Snape when they realised they were bound to sleep in the same room. According to the shouts that Harry, Ron and Neville heard from in their room, both men were sure that the other would try something during the night, despite Lupin's assurance that no one was going to try anything. It took a good stern speech from Dumbledore to finally subdue the two men.

When they were done settling in their room, Harry, Ron and Neville went downstairs because as much as Ron wanted to avoid chores, Harry's experience with the Dursleys had left him too well-mannered to let Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks work on their own.

Both Ron and Harry were surprised when Mrs Weasley shrieked and threw her hands in the air before rushing to her youngest son and pushing his shoulders down until he was sitting on a chair right in front of her.

That's when the three boys noticed Mr Weasley in a corner of the room monitoring an enchanted knife that was skilfully cutting some vegetables. However, when his youngest son had sat down and his wife had wrapped her arms about his shoulders, Mr Weasley asked everyone to leave the room.

Knowing that they most probably wanted to talk to Ron about his concerns that he was always in the shadows of his brothers and now of his best friends, Harry, Neville and Andromeda Tonks left the room immediately. The woman ushered the two boys upstairs, asking if their room was of their liking or if they needed something else.

Harry and Neville felt so overwhelmed by her kind concerns that they barely managed to stammer something along the lines that the room was alright and that they didn't need anything else before Sirius came to their rescue and asked Harry if he could have a word in private.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I talked back to you before... and in front of everyone for that matter!" Harry said the moment they were alone in the garden not far from the spot where Sirius and Snape had made their truce about three hours previously.

"I don't really care about that," Sirius said, "I just want to be sure that you understand why I said what I said."

Harry knew immediately where this was heading to but tilted his head, avoiding his godfather's eyes, suddenly interested in the pattern of the curtains.

"Harry, I understand perfectly how you feel," Sirius said, obviously seeing through Harry's pathetic attempt at avoiding the subject. "You've never had someone you could look up to and I am sorry because whatever anyone might say I _was_ the one to suggest the switch in Secret Keepers."

"Sirius..." Harry started. He didn't want his godfather to feel guilty about his parents' murder.

"Let's not go there," Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Harry, I know it will sound hypocritical coming from me of all people but I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that. I get why did you feel the impulse to go after the Stone, we've just read a whole book about it, and I know that you feel like you cannot trust adults that much. I understand that, considering what we've just read about your aunt and uncle. Now I see why accepted so readily my proposal that night. I was wondering about that."

Harry didn't answer. He knew that Sirius was referring to the night they'd met, the night he'd discovered his godfather wasn't a murderer and Sirius had offered him a chance to leave the Dursleys for good. He, Harry, had been crushed when Sirius had had to run away because Pettigrew had escaped. He couldn't even imagine what it had been like for Sirius, being so close to be a free man again and have that hope crushed by the same man who'd framed him in the first place.

"Of course, I cannot change what happened until now but please know that whenever you have some kind of problem like this, you can come to me," Sirius said gently, not aware of Harry's inner turmoil. "I cannot be of much help until the charges against me are cleared but I'll always be there to protect you."

"Sirius, I understand why you reprimanded me the way you did," Harry said after a moment of silence. "I know I acted rashly in the past but I cannot help it, I hope you understand that. Voldemort killed my parents and wanted me dead too. He's been trying to kill me for a while. How can I not get involved? Actually the one time he wasn't after me himself was last year, when I thought that my parents' traitor best friend wanted to kill me."

Sirius nodded. "I do understand, Harry, because I'm exactly the same. But that's why I don't want you putting yourself in danger! You never know when the consequences can overwhelm you! Look at what I did! Instead of just shutting up and trust Dumbledore and go after Peter I could've gone with Hagrid and tell Dumbledore all about the switch! Had I done that, you could've stayed with me and have a proper family! Merlin knows how I've always wanted that for you!"

Harry bowed his head. "Sirius, all I can say is that I'm really flattered that you care for me so much," he said softly. "I won't tell you what happened during my second year, tomorrow we'll read about that anyway, but I have to ask you to be prepared for something really dangerous. If it makes you feel better, just think that I'm fine. I got through that without a scratch," Harry knew he was lying a bit but there was no need to tell his godfather about being nearly killed by basilisk's venom. "I have to tell you, though, that I'm really grateful that I know you're out there watching out for me now. I don't want you to think that I agreed so readily when you asked me to live with you just because the Dursleys and I don't get along. I mean, it's true, we don't get along and I would take any chance to leave them but I... you represent something special. You heard that before the Mirror of Erised I'd never even seen a picture of my parents... you're my last link to them..."

They stayed silent for a while, staring in each other's eyes very solemnly.

Suddenly, Sirius burst out laughing.

"So bloody formal, aren't you!?"

Harry didn't answer. He merely smiled, satisfied, in his godfather's arms when Sirius hugged him.

He hated Mrs Weasley when she called everyone saying that dinner was ready but it ended up being a very pleasant meal.

Except Sirius and Snape, who glared at each other every time they reached for the same plate, everyone seemed to get along fine. Thinking that it would be too much to ask for those two to get along so quickly, Harry surveyed the table.

Tonks was changing her features, entertaining Hermione, Neville and Ginny who were laughing at her antics.

Percy, Charlie and Bill were involved in a heated conversation about the Ministry with Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Harry was glad to see Mr Weasley deep in conversation with his youngest son. Clearly, Mr Weasley was giving Ron the attention he thought he owed his youngest son because, if Harry heard correctly, he asked Ron to relate events they'd just read about but from his point of view. Ron was obviously enjoying the attention.

Surprising everyone, Professor McGonagall had asked Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks their recipes and now the three women were engrossed in conversation, exchanging cooking tips. Harry couldn't picture Professor McGonagall in the kitchen... it was as weird as Snape being nice.

Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were watching Hagrid trying awkwardly to reconnect with Sirius. Harry thanked Merlin that Sirius was willing to reconnect with Hagrid as well because Hagrid's questions to break the ice were terrible. How can you ask someone who's been in prison for twelve years and then on the run how he's been doing?

Harry saved his godfather by telling Hagrid that Sirius had been taking care of Buckbeak ever since the escapee and the Hippogriff had run away from Hogwarts together. Immediately, Hagrid was distracted and bombarded Sirius with questions about the Hippogriff.

Sirius winked at his godson, silently thanking him.

It was nice, Harry thought, to be with all his friends and read about his life. Not even Snape's presence could bother him. Of course, it was a little embarrassing, especially when it became clear to everyone that Harry's relationship with his relatives was so horrible. Harry had been very flattered that everyone had been so upset about it and now he was quite sure that the second book, the one about his second year, would tell about the incident with the Masons and the cake Dobby had dropped on their heads.

Now that he thought about it, Harry was curious to see how everyone would react at finding out everything that had been going on while Muggleborn students were petrified in the school. Well, most of the people in the room were actually already aware of what had happened but the Tonkses had obviously only heard what had been going on... if Harry had to tell the truth, he didn't know how much the _Daily Prophet_ had told the Wizarding community about the Chamber of Secrets. As many students had been involved, many people were in the loop of the events but this didn't mean that the newspaper had actually made the attacks official or left it as school rumours. In fact, Harry had never bothered to find out how much people outside the school knew about the Philosopher's Stone incident either.

Sighing in contentment, Harry relaxed on his chair after finishing his dessert and closed his eyes, smiling. This was probably as close as he'd ever gotten to a family meal. He'd been guest at the Burrow before but now he didn't feel like a guest.

This thing about reading his life through books had shaken him up a bit at first but now he thought it was going better than he'd imagined. After all, here he was, with the people he loved the most... well, except Snape and he was still wondering why had this TRL person asked for the Potions Master to attend the reading... here he was, with the people he loved the most, sharing his most secret experiences and preparing for a brighter future.

Soon, Dumbledore suggested that everyone went to bed so that the following morning they could wake up early and start reading the second book right after breakfast.

Everyone obliged as they were all satisfied and sleepy by the abundant meal Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks had prepared anyway.

Harry followed Ron and Neville to their room and caught a glimpse of Lupin's pained expression as he followed Sirius and Snape inside their bedroom.


End file.
